Returning to the Garden
by Fleursevmione
Summary: "Harry," she said for the third time since I entered the room, "I love Fleur, I loved Ron…I'm in love with Fleur though," she said as she looked to the floor and hopped off the table, "I've always been in love with Fleur." - Fleur D. & Hermione. G/Slightly canon yet partly AU.
1. Go Back Home, Ma Belle

**Alright, so, I had originally uploaded this earlier in the year, but something didn't really feel right; but, now it's up to stay(:**

Hope you enjoy it, kidos(:

_**A/N: Characters are all J.K. Rowlings. I own only my ideas! (Oh, and this chapter has already been revised; if its still has errors, sorry!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go Back Home, Ma Belle<strong>_

_What is it that you __**want**__?_

I knew _what _I had to do, and I was determined to do it.

I did not want us to hurt each other anymore; the war ruined us all. We didn't need any more damaged done to any of us.

I had to do it, but at the same time I was frightened, too frightened. I couldn't keep hiding behind Ron's shadow; he was not the one I _loved_. Not anymore. So, I decided to seek her. After I had left my house with courage that I did not know where it came from…I called her. When I got to my store all my previous thoughts of wanting to see her disappeared, and fear replaced them.

I was becoming to feel nervous because of what I was going to do. I was actually trembling. Not that I wanted her to notice anyway. Was I backing out? So much for Gryffindor _courage_ Hermione…

Then I saw her out of the corner of my eye approaching the bookstore while I was taking the keys out of my pocket. After I opened the door I quietly went inside and she followed behind me. Throwing my coat over my counter, I rushed to the front door to close and lock it. I couldn't afford to get caught. Not even by a customer.

I stood in front of the door for a second or two thinking. Thinking about what was about to happen. What I was about to do. My throat felt dry; as if I couldn't talk. I closed my eyes frustrated with myself until I hear her soft voice somewhere behind me.

"What's wrong, 'Ermione?" - She asked me, with a bite of tease in her question.

I turned around and saw her slightly smiling. I looked her in the eyes, and decided to talk. I wanted to tell her so badly. That I was tired of the games we played, but was I really? Had I been tired before the war?

"I cannot do this anymore..."- I told her while I reached up and tucked one of my stranded curls behind my ear. I heard her sigh, and her smile widen. - "_I need you_, Fleur."

I noticed how her face contoured, and her expression changed. I didn't know what to do, so, I figured looking down would be the best. She walked towards me, and her face was drifting closer to mine. Her hands started roaming through my hips, caressing gently my sides. I could feel her soft and hot breath on my nose, so, I decided to look up. She was looking down her nose at me, centimeters from my lips. The look in her eyes was one I had never seen before. It was tender, but playful. She seemed vicious, but caring. But all those thoughts once again disappeared when I felt her lips on mine.

They felt soft and warm against mine, but this meant something was wrong. Only a few times I would see her behave like this. Tenderly and lovingly, and it was strange because Fleur did not love. She only desired. Fleur is harsh, and rough. Loving did not become her.

She started sucking on my bottom lip, softly, and her hands were going up my body, until they reached my face. Fleur readjusted my face in her hands, and tucked yet another curl behind my ear while she chuckled against my lips. Once I heard her piercing laugh I tried to pull away, but she would not let me. She did however pull her lips away from mine, but only for a few second to murmur something I could not catch. Right when I noticed how darkness swallowed the store she attacked my lips once again, but this time she picked me up in her arms, and walked to my register counter. She sat me on top of it and placed herself between my thighs while still kissing me.

My breathing accelerated when I felt how her hands where making their way under my shirt, and I was letting her. She stopped when she reached the silky texture of my bra, but paid no attention to my breasts and her hands went to my lower back to pull me closer. I felt how her tongue was begging for access into my mouth. It would linger in between my lips and it would push softly against them. I opened my mouth slowly and let her explore me. Once she felt she had her way, her hand drifted down to my bottom, and she started squeezing it forcefully. Her tongue was seeking mine, playing with it cruelly. This was the Fleur I was used to. She would bite on my lip, and suck on it hard without warning.

Then she suddenly stopped, and pulled her lips away from mine; making I moan at the loss of her lips.

Her eyes seemed dark while she looked at me. She lowered her hands on to my neck to inspect me better. I started blushing, turning a bright shade of scarlet, and she smiled knowingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?"– I asked while I tried to focus my eyes on another object in the room.

Fleur grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at her, and I did not have a choice but to do so.

"Why did you ask me to come 'ere?" – She inquired playfully, while her other hand started playing with one of my curls.

I did not really know how to tell her. I thought she knew how I felt, what she made me feel. I thought she knew what I wanted. So, I hesitated before answering her, and she responded by trailing soft kisses over my jaw bone.

"I just _wanted_ to be with_ you_, Fleur."

She started sucking softly on my jaw, and maneuvering my face in her hands. Her kisses started going down south towards my neck. I don't know why but she insisted on biting my neck as if she was trying to mark me. Let me know that I was hers, and to not dare to forget.

While she ravished my neck, and her hands lingered over my body; I couldn't leave Ron out of my thoughts. Ron. Ronald Weasley. Oh, god. What was I doing? Had I gone inside? Here I was pretending to be at work, with a woman standing between my legs having her way with me.

I felt her try to pull the edge of my shirt down, so my shoulder would reveal itself, but I pulled away.

"Stop... "– I whispered hoarsely at her, and I turned my head the other way to not look at her.

"Stop, please, Fleur."

I could feel her eyes burning through the side of my head. She reached to my face and turned me roughly to look at her.

What is it that you want, 'Ermione? – She asked me slightly in a harsh tone that cut through me. Her eyes looked cold when she pulled away from me leaving me on top of the counter alone.

"Fleur..."

The way she was still looking at me scared me.

"Ma Cherie, why don't we just _go back_ to that _game_, "- she said as she reached her hand out and touched my nose with her finger playfully and cruelly as she moved her lips towards my earlobe, where she pulled it slightly; biting down, - "we both know you love...?"

She pulled away and murmured something, and the blinds opened up bringing light back into the darkened store. Fleur walked to the door and turned the key, but before she pushed the door opened she turned around and looked at me.

"You're not stupid, ma belle. Go back home." – She ordered while her smiled slipped out. –" Ronald is probably _waiting for you_."

And with that she left.

I was left in shock. She had tempted me, and had tortured me for the last half an hour or more. And now she had told me to go back home? I did not want to. I had thought that if I gave myself to her now she would stop playing with me, but that was not what she had in mind. She wanted to keep playing.

This war her game.

She wanted to keep hurting me for a while longer.

Because I had hurt her all those years ago.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	2. Let Me Be, Ronald

_Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter; I am verry happy, and appreciative!(:_

_I made the second chapter particularly long, and I expect many reviews to hear what you thinkk!_

_A/N: I own nothing; it's all J.K. Rownling's doing. Only the concept is entirely mine(:_

_Enjoy, and review! _

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let Me be, Ronald<em>**

_Make it **stop**, Hermione!_

When I got home, the cottage was in complete darkness and awkwardly silent. I walked to the far part of the kitchen and saw a small amount of light radiating from a lamp. He was standing there, with his back towards me; staring through the glass door leading to the back yard. He looked the same as I had left him this morning: In his jeans and without a shirt; guess there was no work at the ministry.

"Ron..."

I whispered, and he turned around. Even though the room was not quite lit, I could see that he was searching my face. I guess he did not find anything wrong because he walked in my direction, taking me in his strong arms. Ron pressed me against his hard chest; which was quite warm, and I hugged him back. I knew I was not in love with him; maybe I was once, but I still loved him because he was my best friend. Ronald sweetly kissed my cheek, and pulled just a tad away from me.

"'Mione, where have you been all day, love? "

He whispered against my ear, still holding me close to him. I felt bad as I heard him call me _love_…

"Where have I been, Ron? You know very well that I've been running things at the shop. "

I replied as I felt him nuzzle my neck softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I even ask you anymore, 'Mione. I guess..."

He started saying while kissing my neck.

"It's because I miss you so much every day."

I slightly nodded once he brought his face up to mine and smile beautifully; but it wasn't Fleur's smile. Fleur's smile was gorgeous.

He grasped one of my hands and took it up to his chest, and laid it there while he grabbed my other one and brought it up to his lips to kiss it gently.

"So much..."

He said one more time before wrapping my hands around his neck and grabbing me by my waist. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine and kissed me.

I felt nauseous suddenly. His lips were wet and warm, similar to Fleur's, but they were not as soft as hers. They were merely just some normal lips, and it was a normal kiss. Like one you would receive on the streets by a stranger you did not know or even yet…by your long lost brother. Her lips, Fleur's, were soft and silky. They were the kind of lips you would usually see in an old vintage movie. Lips you knew you would, could, never kiss.

Ron gripped me by the waist firmly and lifted me up on the kitchen counter. He placed himself between my legs and began unbuttoning my shirt, all while still kissing me. I closed my eyes, and without even knowing it, started imagining it was Fleur, instead of Ronald. It felt like this evening all over again…

_Her_ mouth traced down to my neck making sure on leaving behind a small line of kisses. She began biting my neck gently, almost suckling it. I felt her cold fingertips on my back, going lower until she reached the backside of my jeans. His hands began feeling on my arse, and he tried to lower my jeans by pulling at the sides. His hands...his hands...

I suddenly pushed hard against his chest and pulled away from him.

"Hermione...What's the matter?"

He asked looking frustrated, while he put his arms across his chest. I was breathing in loudly; grasping for air. _What was wrong with me? This is Ron, for God's sake, Hermione; your husband_. All the things that were going through my little head all involved Fleur, and there was no sight of Ronald. This needed to stop. _Make it stop, Hermione!_

"Tell me what is wrong, love."

Once he said that, I was tempted to throw it all in his face, and tell him about Fleur, but that could never happen. I could never hurt him; ever.

I brought my hands up to cover my face, and jumped off the counter making a run to the bedroom while Ron screamed my name a couple of times in concern, but that did not stop me.

Once I got to the room I locked myself in, and pressed my back against the door in confusion. He was banging on the door; begging me to let him in, but I would not give in. So many things were going through my head. _Goddamn it, Fleur!_ I ran to _our_ bed, throwing the pillows to the floor. I couldn't understand myself; I couldn't understand anything. I laid myself down on my bed and tried closing my eyes; I wanted to clear my head, but that wouldn't happen unless he left _our_ bedroom door.

"Let me be, Ronald; please, leave me alone..."

I whispered as a tried to cry myself to sleep.

"Hermione, please, open up! Tell me what's going on…"

That was the last thing I heard him ask of me before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I should really go, Fleur"<em>

_She barely snorted and turned to look at me from the bedroom window._

"_Really, 'Ermione, are you serious? It would be too dangerous."_

_She had spat angrily at me as she stalked towards me with her arms crossed over her chest. I wasn't looking at her. I was sitting on the bed, holding my head in my hands._

_This was very frustrating. I knew she would get mad, but this was something that I really had to do. What kind of friend would I be if I let them leave alone? Later on, I would feel very guilty if something happened. Though, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I was to leave my lover behind when something bad happening was always a possibility? I sighed into my hands and didn't notice when Fleur had approached me._

_I felt both her hands on my thighs, and looked up at her._

_Her eyes were full of unshed tears as she was crouched in front of me on the carpet._

"'_Ermione, 'ou're a smart witch; I beg you…don't do zis. Stay here with me."_

_She said to me as her hands traveled a bit higher seeking mine. I smiled at her as I let her slip my hands into her warm ones and bring them up against her lips; kissing them gently._

"_I love you, Fleur. I always will. Whether something happens to me or not; you'll be the one I'll always love."_

_I told her softly as a leaned my head down and deposited a small kiss on her lips; although, she didn't respond back right away, I felt her react seconds later, kissing me passionately, then pulling away from me. She got off the floor, and turned on her heels heading towards the door; she was going to walk away from me._

_Fleur stopped at the door's frame and turned around to look at me. Now she was really crying, and the light coming from the window highlighted her tear streaked face._

"_I love 'ou too, Ma chérie, but I do not want 'ou to leave. I wouldn't bare it if anyzhing happened to 'ou, but I guess, I can't really stop you…can I?"_

_She asked me as she raised her hands in surrender and shrugged. I only looked at her, crying as well, and shook my head. She nodded omce, and turned away, leaving through the door, and walking away from my life. Or was it me that was walking away that night?_

It was almost always the same memory I re-dreamed over and over again. I could never erase from my mind the events of the night I left.

Sunlight was coming in through the blind folds of the window, and they were bothering my eyes; forcing me to finally open them. If found myself still in bed; on the middle, not on the right, not on the left, but the middle. That meant Ronald hadn't forced his way in, and that sort of made me happy.

Part of me was ashamed of how I handled issues yesterday. Did I act childish? Oh, Gods; hopefully he understood that I was feeling…I wasn't myself.

It was my fault. I took the blame. Ronald was not to blame for anything. Everything that was happening now was entirely my fault.

I sighed softly and decided it was time to get out of bed; I had looked at my side table and had gotten a glimpse of the time: 10:18 am.

That meant I had missed most of the morning, and that I was late for opening the book shop today. Hopefully I hadn't missed many customers; that wouldn't do any good, not with Ronald on the verge of losing his Ministry job already.

It wasn't that he was bad at his job, but that they had to cut down most of their employees because of budget. Most of them were going to be lucky if they were decided to move to another department; maybe, Ron would do well in the department of Games and Sports. Perhaps he didn't have to follow Harry's footsteps on being an Auror. I mean, Quidditch was always his thing. He was already a war hero; he was not expected to save the day again.

I made my way to the restroom, where I stripped down my clothes, and stared myself in the mirror.

Nothing had really changed in four years.

I was still the same. Ronald was still the same. Harry and Ginny were still the same. The only thing that had changed, perhaps, was that we had matured and that we were married now.

Harry had married Ginny, of course. Like it was expected of them; no, that wasn't fair. They loved each other. Maybe they were expected to marry, but love was involved too. Harry's live revolved around Ginny, and little James. They were his world. He was a family man, and had assured Molly that more kids were sure to come—sooner rather than later.

Ginny worked close to Harry; she was an Obliviator, and worked at Headquarters. Weird job, if you asked me, but the young, red headed girl sure enjoyed it loads; she lived for her kid, Harry, and for Obviating meddling muggles! Hah. Wonder what mum and dad would think of her job?

I shook my head at my reflection as I turned the faucet on and the water sprinkled out of the shower head. Stepping inside the tub, I let the water slip down my body. I wanted it to wash away Fleur's hands, Fleur's kisses. I wanted it gone.

God knew, I wanted to _love_ Ron; the right way. He deserved better. He didn't deserve a cheating wife.

I couldn't let myself cry now…

So, I kid myself, and made myself believe that the tears that were blending in with the water were caused by some of the soap that had mislead itself into my eyes, and not from my current distress.

I had married Ron because…just like Harry and Ginny, we were expected to get married.

We were the best friends; the ones who used to tease each other during our infancy, and made each other furious with other dates. Yep, that was Ronald and me. And in the end, we had to fall in love; he fell in love. I believe I was still stuck on Fleur. It might sound very low some of me, but part of me believes that the only reason I married Ronald was because of the comfort.

Fleur let me go.

I felt broken when I left with the boys. The memory of her that night stayed with me. At first she had only snorted, then had begged me to stay with her, later, she only let me leave.

We didn't really talk after I left. None of the three of us maintained communication with anybody we knew before the war broke out. I mean, we were on the run, hunting horcruxes; we surely were entitled to an excuse. We couldn't be found out; our lives depended on it.

Harry missed Ginny, Remus and Tonks; who were both expecting little Teddy, who would be Harry's future Godson.

Ronald missed his mum and dad, Georgie and Fred, and of course his baby sister, Ginny.

I missed Fleur, mum and dad, and McGonagall.

Mum and dad were in Australia; they had long forgotten who I was, but after the war had ended and Harry had defeated Tom, I had gone back, along with McGonagall, and with her aid we had restored their memories back to normal. They were angry at me for a while; made me promised that if there was another war to break out, to not shut them out.

We were all worried about Percy.

After the war, they had tried him, and he had been found guilty; the "he was going to kill me if I didn't do it" didn't really work out for him. So, he was to at the LEAST spend six years in Azkaban; no bail.

If you ask me, the block had it coming; he had betrayed Gryffindor and his FAMILY for blood issues, and because of status, but…don't tell Molly I said any of this.

I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel I had laid by the toilet seat.

Ron and I had been married a year and a half now.

The wedding had been alright. It was a Weasley wedding at the Burrow. Lots of people, lots of food, lost of everything.

Even Fleur had attended; alone.

She had spent the night looking around with Georgie and smiling at me, but they weren't honest smiles, I knew. She wasn't happy.

Was I even happy? George had asked me that millions of time before I was to be wed to Ron. I guess he really wanted to make sure I was happy like the big brother he had come to be for me or he was asking because Fleur had asked him to do so...

So, I always answered the same way.

"_I'll learn to be happy."_

It wasn't her ring I was going to wear, but Ronald's and that was going to be a huge change in my life. Things had already changed from the moment I left her…

Things were going to be different between us both.

No one knew of me and Fleur's history…except George, who had found us my 6th year, during one of the many times Fleur had visited me because she couldn't stand to be so far away from me. We had been in the courtyard alone, or so we thought, kissing each other while she held me in her arms when Georgie passed by and almost tripped over a small bulder while his eyes were on us looking like large plates. George had agreed to keep quiet, and had supported me the entire time. He was the one who had watched over Fleur after I had left with the boys, and they had sort of formed a close bond.

We still saw Fleur every once and a while, but she almost kept to herself after the wedding, working most of the time; she was angry with me and I think she believed that what we once had was…a lie. That I had only used her for close to three years; which I hadn't, by the way, but we never talked about it.

The truth was…I was still in love with her.

But, I guess, war changes people; changes who they become afterwards.

Could she still be in love with me?

We barely started talking again a month ago; she had walked into my shop looking for a Muggle Studies book? Believe that…

Because I sure didn't believe it and I was right to not to.

I'll she wanted to do was see and talk to me.

_She had been leaning against my counter top as I was organizing a couple of new arrivals behind it on the book shelves; I had to keep the new ones safe, you never knew what crazy loco would want to robe the book worm…_

" _Ma chérie, 'hat are 'ou going to be doing zis evening?"_

_Fleur had asked me when I was trying to put the book on the highest shelve, but was apparently struggling. Then after placing the book there, I turned swiftly on my heels to look at her._

"_Eventually, go home to Ronald."_

_I told her, and to this day, I still remember her facial expression and what she said to me. Her eyes laid on my marriage ring for a couple of seconds before she looked up at me._

"_Why did 'ou marry him, 'Ermione? It could have been us…"_

_She had asked me with a hint of hurt and hate to her tone. Her face had screwed up into a frown, and her eyes had turned into a darker shade of blue._

_I tried to answer her, but I pathetically failed, and she noticed. I was like an open book to her she knew me; although, I would never understand myself._

"'_Ou don not love him, Ma belle. Though, 'ou settled wizh him. Why did 'ou do it?"_

I don't remember responding to that question because Ronald had come barging into the store with fresh cut roses, and plans for dinner. He had not ignore Fleur of course, though he only gave her a quick smile and greeted her briefly; then all his attention was back on me.

After becoming annoyed with him, Fleur merely walked around the counter, as if she could, an wrapped her arms around me in one of her tight, warm hugs and whispered into my ear…

"_I'll be back when 'our husband isn't around…"_

_But to those who were at ears reached what they heard was entirely different._

"_I'll see you later, Ma belle."_

And with that said she walked away, and I didn't see her for another three days, when it had all started again; when I had begun cheating on Ronald.

Of course it hadn't been in the store like yesterday, no, she mainly always took me to Muggle London or to her flat in Paris.

Yesterday had merely been an attempt, in my part, to stop our affair. I felt to guilty to keep doing this Ronald, but Fleur merely saw it as a game she still wanted us to play.

Did she still even love me?

I still loved her…

I was barely coming down the stairs and into the living room, when I saw a small paper note stuck onto the side of the center piece.

* * *

><p><em>I really don't have a clue of what happened yesterday,<em>

_but I hope you're okay when you're awake._

_I'll be home around six; hope I come home with great news!_

_Love, Ronald_

_PS: I took the liberty to invite some company for you, she didn't work today; hope you girls have fun._

* * *

><p>Great, having a little time with Ginny would be awesome.<p>

Maybe the youngest Weasley, now Potter, would help me clear up my head a little bit; maybe we could go out to Diagon Alley for a bit. I didn't really feel like opening the shop today; it would just remind me of yesterday too much.

I crumpled the note and threw it into the thrash can once I was in the kitchen.

Hmmm, what to eat?

I just only decided on chocolate chip waffles when I heard the front door open, assuming it was only Ginny, I went about my routine and started heating up my waffles.

"I'm in the kitchen, Gin!"

I yelled, so she wouldn't have to search for me.

I was facing the toaster, and my back was to kitchen entrance when I felt strong, slender arms encircle my waist. I thought it was Ginny with one of her hugs, but as I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, shock invaded me.

Standing behind me, her arms draped loosely around my waist, hands rubbing circles into my abdomen, and radiantly smiling was not Ginny, but none other than…

"Fleur…?"

I exclaimed in surprise. She didn't let go of me in spite of my reaction; perhaps, she even held me closer to her; squeezing my back into her chest, and laying a soft, seductive kiss on my rosey cheek.

"'Ello, Ma belle…"

She whispered as her lips still lingered on my cheek, very close to my ear.

I didn't know what to do.

Ronald had invited Fleur.

Unconsciously my arms were resting on top of hers, which were still around my waist, and my head was by her shoulder as I looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Fleur?"

She only smiled wider, and laid a kiss on my earlobe as she removed only one hand from my waist, still supporting me with the other and summoned the waffles to a plate with her lose one; levitating them to the kitchen table.

_Wandless magic combined with non verbal incantations_.

"Ronald zaid that 'ou weren't feeling very well; Ginny had work, and well, I was free, Ma belle."

She turned me around in her arms, and we looked each other in the eyes. I still did not know what to say. My life was so hard right now. I had messed up completely.

I wanted her, and I wanted to be with her, but I did not want to hurt Ronald.

Although, I was entwined in my thoughts I did not miss what she was saying to me.

"It's only me and 'ou for a while, Ma chérie."

Now the only question flying through my mind was…what was I suppose to do now; would I be able to resist her…for Ron?

"Cat's caught your tongue, Ma belle?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>What did you think?(; Isn't Fleur a keeper? I would totally stay with her...<br>Well, anyways, maybe you guys should totally leave me a review and tell me what's on your mind! And also, suggest something you guys things would add to this fic...?  
>Pretty please(:<p>

I'll try to review very soon(:


	3. French Amour

Wow!(:  
>Special thanks to those who reviewed and totally made my days( Squirms!)<p>

A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story; NONE! But what I do own are the ideas and the whole concept of the story.  
>Please, enjoyyyy and smile and make me happy! Then, you should totally tell me what you think, non?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>French Amour<strong>_

_Is that why I__** really**__ gave up?_

"_Fleur quit it!"_

_I was giggling out as her fingers attacked my sides._

_She laid on top of me; face hidden in my neck as she kissed it and bit down playfully; hands tickling me senseless. I merely just giggled and let her had have her way with me, after all she was my girlfriend. Never could I deny her anything; well maybe I did deny her something…_

_I kind of flinched when I felt her hands try to inch their way under my shirt. I giggled nervously, to not hurt her feelings, but I guess the noticed that I was uncomfortable because her hands went back to tickling me._

"_Oh, 'Ermione, forgive me. I want you so bad…"_

_She had moaned into my neck when she stopped kissing it, and then looked up at me with a pleading, damn cute look. She giggled as she looked at my facial expression and leant up to lay a rather delicate kiss on my lips, lingering on them for a moment._

"_I know," I whispered against her warm lips as I brought my hands up to settle them on her cheeks. "I'm just not ready yet, darling."_

_She smiled sweetly at me and kissed me again, suckling a bit on my lips and when she pulled away and rolled on her side off of me, she began speaking._

"_I know," she expressed as a whisper. "I just love 'ou so very much, and I want us to be __**togezer**__ already, love. It won't 'urt, 'Ermione; I would never 'urt 'ou." She made it sound as a promise._

"_I love you too, darling. Soon, I'll be ready very soon," I promised her back as I scooted closer to her and snuggled against her chest; my arms wrapping themselves around her petit waist, as her arms pulled even closer if it was possible. _

_I felt her drop a kiss on top of my curly hair, and sigh softly._

"_I'll wait, sweetheart, as long as I have to. I just get a little impatience sometimes…"_

_Fleur said last as she moved her head further down my face and gently laid a kiss on my collar bone._

Of course the cat had caught my tongue…

I didn't really know what to say; my thoughts had travelled elsewhere, and I felt like I was absent at the moment. This wasn't happening and maybe…I was still showering and my thoughts created scenarios or maybe I hadn't even awoken yet; I was still sleeping.

_Was I really?_

"'Ermione..?"

I heard her call my name. _She's in my house. She's definitely real, bookworm_. Her voice sounded distant but she was close; I knew I was still in her arms for I could feel her breast pressed hard against mine and her hot breath hit softly against my nose. Though she was only an inch or two taller than me, it still gave her the advantage of slightly towering over me. Only when I would look up, I was able to see her eyes; otherwise, I would be staring at her nose.

I felt her hand travel up my breast bone, through the side of my neck, all the way up to rest on my right cheek. Her touch was extremely gentle against my skin; her hand was soft and free of calluses unlike Ronald's manly ones. She started drawing circles with her fingertips and I tried to focus on her eyes, but she was distracting me with her hands.

"Ma belle, 'hats wrong?"

She asked me softly as she leant in to kiss my left cheek; pressing my rosey cheek against her tender lips. I close my eyes against her act of affection as my hands unconsciously traveled up her arms until they reached her shoulders, where I laid them upon, elbows lightly against her breasts. I knew that if my eyes had been opened I would have seen the mischievous look on Fleur's face; that known glint in her eyes that always appeared when she was about to get her way.

My grip on her shoulders tightened a little bit as she leant in to capture my lips; her sinful mouth moved on top of mine gently at first, but after a couple of seconds, I felt her wet, warm tongue pushing against my bottom lip; begging me for an entrance that I shouldn't have granted her from the very beginning. I think she felt my hesitation because her other hand, that one that have been resting at my waist earlier, traveled up to grip my chin firmly; pressing down a bit as if to open my mouth on her own. I tried to fight her off, tried to by moving my hands off of her shoulders and covering her hands to bring them away from my face, but she just kissed me harder; way rougher and managed to resist my struggle.

My hands returned to her shoulders, trying to push her off, but Fleur now merely increased her tug at my chin. As a sign of defeat, I opened my mouth, but not to let her in, but I guess that was my own fault because that's how she took it; big mistake. Instantly, my lower lip became painfully attacked and trapped down by her teeth; she was biting down harshly, and I tried to squirm away. Bringing my hands hard on her shoulders and pressing my elbows against her chest wasn't helping; so, I stopped fighting her.

_Did I really want this; was it really what I wanted deep down? Is that why I really gave up?_

Happy with her succeeding accomplishments, her hands made her way back to my waist, where I felt how her fingers began to dig into my flesh through my clothes. This is when I remembered what I had changed into after my shower; a black v-neck shirt that came down mid thigh, I _had not expect any visitors for a while and I definitely hadn't expect it to be Fleur_. I hissed as I felt the sharp pain inflicted by her abuse to my lower lip, and I think she noticed.

Fleur let my bottom lip go, and quickly started tracing it with the tip of her tongue; caressing it as if she was trying to ease the after sting I was feeling.

The French girl's eyes were closed as she did this; she was enjoying it. There was something about her demeanor that seemed different now, maybe even wrong? Still close to my lips, she laid down a final kiss on me, which ended rather quickly, then pulled her face away from mine, just a small distance, as her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled at me; it was a sweet, gentle smile…her smile. I merely just looked at her; feeling myself shake in her arms, although, I wasn't scared. She seemed to notice my trembling; she wasn't stupid, and she decided to relax her grip on my waist, realizing her mistake, and used her fingertips to try soothing the bruising that were sure to come later.

"Forgive me, Ma chérie."

She spoke softly as she leant in once again, pressing her forehead against my temple and kissing my cheek with her weird hints of gentleness.

"Really, it's just zat…you make me go a bit crazy sometimes, amour."

Fleur told me as she leaned back to look at my face down her nose, as she bit down on her own lip; feeling a bit guilty about her actions.

She suddenly let me go, making me stagger back for a second, and walked straight to the small, round kitchen table; taking a seat, her eyes once again on me. Her face was normal for a while; no mischievous grin, no frown, or possessive look.

When she did not see me move, she smiled and spoke softly.

"Aren't 'ou going to eat, 'Ermione?"

I snapped out of my daze and stared at her with a raised eyebrow; I looked towards my chocolate chip waffles, and back to her face.

"Are _you_ going to eat, Fleur?"

Her eyes lit up quickly, and I could see this playful smirk creeping onto her lips. I turned around and walk towards my waffles. I heard her speak, but my back was still to her.

"Well, zat depends amour," she told me as I turned around, plate in my hand and she flipped her wheat, blonde hair over her shoulders; her eyes still on me. _Oh, this was going to be good_…"are 'ou on ze menu?"

My eyebrow dropped, and then suddenly I felt how my eyes instantly widen at her question. I had to tighten my grip on the plate, if not I would have dropped it to the ground; I didn't feel like picking up tiny pieces of white ceramic. Seeing my reaction amused her; I knew it did. The way she started grinning afterwards told me everything. She was playing with me.

_She was…right_?

But, of course, that was who Fleur was and _this_…was her game. She made the moves; I just followed and went with the flow.

The blonde veela quickly got up off the chair and started walking towards me with a sway to her hips as she chuckled lowly. I kept my eyes on her up until she got to me. Fleur stopped less than two feet from me. The older girl seemed completely relaxed and was still grinning widely.

"So, I 'eard Ron will not be 'ere until late," she began saying, the playful grin never leaving her lips and the amused glint was still in her eyes as she looked me up and down like a piece of meat; like a predator looked at a prey. "Zen I wondered, why not just play for a while…?"

Since the moment she came back into my life, I knew she wasn't the same girl I had fallen in love with years ago. There was just something about her that had seemed completely off to me, but I could never exactly put my finger on it. I just thought she disliked me for leaving her. I just thought she was still angry at me for what I did, for Ronald, for everything.

I would sure be angry if I were her, but it seemed that being her gave her the role of playing with my heart, just like she thought I had played with hers four years ago.

Before we left to hunt for the Dark Lord's horcruxes, Fleur and I had been together for almost four years; since my fourth year of Hogwarts. I knew the age difference would affect us a bit; at that time I was fifteen and Fleur was seventeen, though anyway, I fell in love with her and it didn't really matter anymore.

She was very sweet to me, very protective of me.

Naturally, we started seeing each other since after the first task. It was kind of strange; you would think that they would use her sister Gabrielle as the bait for the second task, but they didn't. They used me. I thought I was asked to be it because of Viktor, and then when I woke up, it wasn't him I saw, but a very distressed Fleur; trying to dry me off, and placing her own bathrobe on top of the one I was wearing already. I was a little bit confused that it was her, but I guess life has a way with things.

I didn't really know much of her; actually, I kind of always thought she was a stuck up bitch, who thought that just because she was hot (and a Veela) that she could have whatever or whoever she wanted; that didn't really sit well with me.

Harry thought that I was jealous of her when she first stepped foot on Hogwarts, just because Ronald had laid his eyes on her and couldn't look away. Though, it wasn't that. I sort of had a weird feeling that she had kind of laid her eyes on me, and I wasn't jealous of her, but of Ron…

After our first actual encounter, she would always seek me out in the library; always trying to make conversation with me, and it always made me feel a bit awkward, but she didn't realize it or better yet, didn't want to acknowledge it.

"'_hat are 'ou up to?"_

_I looked up from the book opened up on my knees to look at the person who had spoken. Fleur was standing in front of me in her sky blue Beauxbatons school uniform, fidgeting with her hands, and looking down at me; nervously._

_Fleur; nervous?_

_I eyed her carefully. Honestly, I hadn't really expected her to want to keep in contact after the task; I mean, c'mon now…it was just part of the competition, not a contract to stalking me, but I had to admit, I found it quite flattering and even maybe a tad sweet. Looking at her for a second more, my eyes trailed back down to my book._

"_Reading, as you can see."_

_I tried to get rid of her. I didn't really want her to feel obligated to talk to me, but I guess she didn't take the hint because next thing I knew she had walked a foot closer to me and had dropped herself next to me; sitting Indian style. Her hands flew up, and she gently gripped my book, trying to take it away from me. _

_She wanted me to pay attention to her…_

"_Fleur, I'm very busy at the moment, maybe you can come back later…"_

_I was being rude and that had been a sure lie; I just wanted her to leave, she was making me feel uncomfortable. Truth was, I didn't like the attention I was receiving, and especially now, that it was her giving it to me._

_Her fingers relaxed and she let go of the book that was propelled against my knees, but to my despair, she didn't move away._

_I actually pretended she wasn't there after it became quiet again; I just sat there chewing on my bottom lip as I silently read the volume. The text flew through my eyes, but it never really managed to get to my head, and I found myself rereading a few statements over again. I admit it; I wasn't really concentrating with her body so close to me. Glancing sideways, without her noticing, I saw how she moved closer to me making our shoulders touch and how her right elbow came in contact with the side of my waist as her hands rested on her skirted lap._

"'_Ermione…?"_

_She spoke a lot softer than before, and I turned my head to the side to look at her face, or better yet, at her._

_Fleur's back was slumped against the book shelve while she looked at me. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her and her body seemed relaxed; although it hadn't minutes before. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a neat ponytail held on by a ribbon of the same color as her uniform. I hadn't realized I was staring at her composure until my eyes crawled up her neck and met her blue eyes seconds later; a glint hiding beneath them._

_I looked down slightly blushing, and reached up to play with a few curls that were by my cheek as I felt my ears burn from embarrassment and started to clear my throat._

_Awkward (Sing song voice…)_

"_I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized I was…"_

_She chuckled hoarsely._

"_It's quite alright, chérie," she said as her hand drifted up to my cheek to pull away the brown curls that were lingering there; acting as a shield to me from her. "Don't shy away from me." She told me as she twirled one of my curls around her finger._

_When curiosity invaded me because of what she said, I found her staring right at me this time. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into mine, searching within my brown depths. I saw how her eyes slowly skimmed down to my lips and I felt how my heart started beating much faster than before; an incredible pace, as if it wanted to escape from my chest. Fleur unconsciously licked her bottom lip; dragging her pink tongue over the lip as if savoring the moment. I felt how her fingers ceased the twirling and began caressing my cheek almost lovingly before dipping beneath the curls and travelling to the back of my neck; the nape. My breathing suddenly stopped, and I could have sworn time had too._

_Was she…really?_

_Her face inched closer to mine, and I closed my eyes._

"_Don't be afraid, ma belle."_

_Fleur merely whispered to me as she pulled me by the nape to close the distance between us before she sealed our lips in a gentle and soft kiss; one I would never forget. It would always be our first kiss._

_Her mouth lay on top of mine, barely moving against it. I felt a soft moan escape my lips; one I would have contained if I could, but had only drowned in my throat. I hope she didn't notice, and if she had, I hope she would not care. Her lips were still the only ones moving; I was in too much of a shock to react yet. The blonde's other hand had reached up, somehow, as well and was gently caressing my cheek_

_I was so lost that I did not even notice how the book against my knees slipped and fell with a soft '__**thump**__' to the floor._

"Ma belle?"

I shook my head quickly, trying to get the memory out of my head as I rubbed at my temples.

"Really, Fleur, I think you should go," I told her as I walked to the table where she once was sitting at. I took precaution not to sit where she had, but only a seat away. I was being serious; I couldn't betray Ron anymore than I already had by allowing my _lover_ to set foot inside the house.

I saw how her eyes widened from the corner of my eye as I commanded her to leave. I never really spoke to her like that before, but I just felt angry. We would always meet in other places; yesterday was an exception and today seemed like another surprise. Difference was that this time, I hadn't set up the date, but Ronald himself had.

"'Ou really are serious, ah, 'Ermione; 'ou want me to go…? 'Ou want Ronald back, do 'ou?"

I took a glimpse of her eyes, and she still looked playful as she strode towards me again. I closed my eyes; I couldn't look at her or else I would give in and that couldn't happen not here. I felt her close to me, and opened my eyes to find her sitting beside me; she had silently pulled the chair close to me.

"'Ou know 'ou don't want me to leave, chérie."

She whispered into my ear as she reached to my plate and ripped off a piece of the untouched waffle.

"Fleur…"

I tried saying, but she hushed me and took a bite out of the crunchy but inner soft breakfast. As she delicately chewed, her lips pressed gently against my left cheek and she once again whispered to me.

"'Ermione, I know 'ou want me to stay with 'ou," she began as she trailed her kissed slowly from my cheek down my neck. "To give you 'hat 'ou're _husband_ can _neve_r give you, amour…"

Her hands flew to my waist as she sucked a bit hard on the side of my neck, very close to my throat.

"Fleur…"

I moaned as my hands glided on top of her drawing small circles with my fingers on the back of her hands. Yes, I felt guilty; very guilty, indeed.

"Zat's right, chérie," she spoke in a low voice; using her seductive tone as her hands traveled down to my upper thighs where she rested her hands and gripped them.

Another damn disadvantage of only wearing the stupid v-neck; thank God I did have underwear on, but only panties.

"This isn't right, Fleur…this is…"

I choked out merely out breath and almost not realize it until her hands had placed themselves between my inner thighs.

"'Ou're right," she told me as her hands came back to my waist and she deposited one last kiss on my neck before pulling me up with her; waffle entirely forgotten. "Zis isn't right," she grinned at me when she pulled me towards the kitchen exit," We should really resume zis in the bedroom, amour."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Thanks for reading guys, and hoped you really liked it as much as I loved writing it!  
>Pleaseee reviewww(:<br>Wish you readerss a great dayyyy.


	4. Surprisingly Friends

****Well(: This is chapter fourrrr(:  
>rawwrrrr! and I have a small surprise for youu...<br>Instead of being written from Hermione's perspective, i tried writing it from Fleur's view and give you all a side view on how our French veela views things.

Hope the chapter is up for your liking?

A/N: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. They're all J.K. Rowlings, but the idea is totally mine.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprisingly Friendly<strong>_

_Had that been __**too **__much?_

She had begged me to not do anything on _their_ bed the exact moment I pushed her gently on to it; she had brokenly whispered for me to stop the second I had climbed on top of her, but I never listened. She had told me it didn't feel right at the moment, and the place wasn't right. I didn't feel like hearing her speak right now; she could do whatever she wanted, except talk. I merely covered her mouth with my hand as I devoured her neck; sucking and kissing at her throat. My other hand kept both of her hands restrained against her flat stomach; I was only trying to maintain them from pushing me away or in some cases, maybe even, trying to slap me.

I wish she wasn't struggling. Did she ever struggle with him? Had she given herself easily to him her first time? Because she sure had given herself easily to me weeks ago; in fact, I had her very easily. Maybe she still had a soft spot for me, after all...though she was with him.

I bit down on the flesh of her neck and I felt her scream into my palm, but I didn't really care; I felt angry. It was wrong of me, but part of me wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to feel the same way I was feeling on the inside. I wanted to destroy her emotionally just like she had destroyed me years ago.

Was that wrong of me? Was it _really_?

I placed on last kiss on her pulse point, and decided to roll off of her to my right side facing her.

Hermione was rubbing her neck; at the place where I had marked her _viciously_. Without really meaning to, I had left the area extremely red, and it looked like it hurt. She seemed like she wanted to cry as she turned her back on me, whimpering, while she hugged herself. I felt slightly bad as I heard her silently cry beside me.

Had that been _too_ much?

Sometimes I feel like the damage I wanted performed has already been done. I mean, I've ruined her marriage with the youngest Weasley boy, and I have made her carry the guilt; you're probably wondering...what else could I want? Well, the answer is actually very simple.

Her, I wanted her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I was leaning against the stone wall, feeling confident as boys past by me and playing with my fingers; I was waiting for my sister to exit from her class.<em>

_Since we had visited Hogwarts, we had already known of the arrangements and adjustments that had been made for us, the occupying school and the barbarians (the Durmstrang alumni)._

_Well, anyways, my sister Gabrielle was taking her classes along with the rest of the Beauxbatons girls of her same year with the fourth year Ravenclaws and, also because of the period, Gryffindor; the house that the Potter boy and his friends were in._

_The magical bell rung and almost instantly the students started exiting through the door quickly. Some of the few who were the first ones out were Harry Potter and his red headed friend._

_As I just stood there, I noticed a tall red haired guy coming up the corridor and stopping a couple of feet away from me. I thought him familiar, and my mind knew instantly to associate him with the other red headed boy. He didn't really look at me, maybe just eyed me with a raised eyebrow then looked away; unlike, who I believed was his brother (Harry's ginger friend) and the rest of Hogwarts' male population who just stared at me. He merely leaned on his side on the other side of the door, and waited, like me, for the students to walk out._

_Gabrielle was one of the few one last out._

_I could hear her speaking to someone as I protruded my head inside the classroom. It was the curly headed Gryffindor girl, I realized; the one that was speaking with the Potter boy at our arrival to the castle. I heard my sister giggle out loud and thank her for something and the girl, which I know knew, was called Hermione only nodded at her, then walked away. The girl almost passed by me, but when she saw me, her smile vanished._

_I took the chance to quickly study her as she kept quiet._

_Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in shiny, chocolate coloured locks. Her skin was a rosey colour hinted with a small amount of paleness. Her eyes had a mixture to them; their shades were between hazel and brown, I couldn't decide yet. She seemed like a petite girl; she looked quite short. I mean shorter than me._

_There was something about her face I liked, I noticed, as my eyes swept her cheekbones and her chin. Then, I noticed she was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, just like the boy, who I now knew was waiting for her._

"_Hermione, you ready?"_

_He had asked, and that's when I snapped out it and saw him standing behind the curly headed girl. She nodded quickly, and placed a smile on her lips before turning around to him. They walked away directing their selves down the stairs as they started a small conversation and he took her bag, after she had even said..._

"_No, Georgie, I have it," It was her endearment for the twin, I thought._

_I didn't remember what I was doing until I heard someone clear their throat and looked down finding myself with my sister, Gabrielle. I smiled at her nervously and reached for her hand._

"_Comment était votre classe__?"(How was your class?)_

_I asked her tenderly as we walked down the hallway; she merely shook her head knowingly and began talking excitedly._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rung and Hermione whipped her head around to face me. Hurt still lingered in her eyes, and I could still see traces of tears on her cheeks as she looked straight at me. Her hand came up to her face and she brushed away the tears that still lay there. She made to turn completely my way, but the bell kept going consistently.<p>

"Did you invite anyone, Fleur?"

She asked me in a small voice as she turned into a sitting position at the side of the bed.

"Why would I, 'Ermione?"

I asked as I kept myself putt on the bed; looking at her back. I wanted to move over to her, and caress her back, but I couldn't.

"I don't know, I mean, you're here. Might as well throw a damn party, don't you think?"

I scoffed as I got off the bed, and walked around to her side of the bed, then kneel in front of her; a hand on her lap and another on her chin. Instantly, as I commanded her to look at me, I felt worst. She was angry now, as I had been moments before.

"Ma chérie, I'm sorry..."

She slapped away the hand the held her chin, but her eyes kept themselves on me. The bell kept ringing.

"I know you're angry," she began, and I instantly looked down, not wanting to look at her. "But, you can't abuse me every time you feel angry, Fleur."

My eyes traced her lap; her rosey thighs were shut forcefully while her hands lay on them. Of course, she was right, but I couldn't give into her too easily.

"You're back because you love..."

"I..."

"Hermione...?"

I heard a male voice call out her name, but it wasn't the youngest Weasley boy's voice we heard, but one of the twins'; George had come.

She instantly slipped away from me, and leaned her head out the door.

"In a minute, Georgie; I'm here. Let me put some pants on!"

She yelled in her most playful way to him.

"Take your time, my darling, Ms. Granger," I heard him call back all the way from the bottom of the stairs.

I barely noticed I was still on the carpeted floor when I saw her at the other side of the bed, kneeling in front of her drawers as she looked for, what seemed like, her pyjama pants. When she found them, she put them on quickly, and then she walked to the door.

"Are you coming, Fleur...?"

She had asked me before she had gone through the door, and I heard her foot steps down the stairs. I got up off the ground, and turned, walking through the door.

When I reached the floor landing, I saw them standing in the living room facing each other. They were speaking in hush tones when I reached them, and George looked at me wide eyed as Hermione spoke softly to him; I guess explaining things to him.

"Hey, Fleur," he greeted me as he made to hug me in a familiar embrace I had come to enjoy for the past years.

"George, nice to see 'ou," I said as I smiled and stepped back from the hug, and looked at Hermione.

"Wish we'd see you more often, Delacour," he said as he winked at me, jokingly, and looked back at Hermione as he cleared his throat.

With a snap of his fingers, a handful of letters appeared on his palm and he extended it to the curly headed women beside me with a grin plastered on his lips.

"I took the liberty to bring in the mail," he told her as he reached his hand out to her, and she giggled, as she took it.

"Don't you always do, Georgie, thank you," she said as she made to sit on the sofa, and we followed; taking a sit on each side of her.

"So, Delacour..." He began as he poked his head and looked at me. "What brings you to the cottage so early in the day?"

I knew where he was going; George Weasley was a clever man, and I knew I'd be a fool if I was to lie to him. He may be Ronald Weasley's brother, but the man had secrets himself, and I knew them.

He was in love with Hermione. He had always been, but Hermione only saw him as the other best friend. Just like she saw Harry, just like she saw Ronald, just she saw Ginny, just like she saw Snape...

George had been in love with Hermione since her fifth year, I had noticed, though I never said anything because I knew Hermione loved me as I loved her. There was nothing to be worried about anyways because he was supportive of our relationship and he did not want to ruin his friendship with Hermione. Their friendship was something he valued too much; it was way important to him than fucking up and getting his heart broken. I knew. Of course, I knew.

"I came to see, 'Ermione, as 'ou know, George," I told him as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why ask a question, when 'ou know zee answer?" I smirked as I asked him.

He merely chuckled as he shook his head.

"You really don't deny anything, do you love?"

Hermione kept quiet throughout our exchange as she looked over her letters. All of a sudden, after she had opened a letter...the letter slipped from her hands and landed on the floor.

"No, no, no..."

Our eyes scrambled to her face; she had gone pale, and her hands had flow to her hair where she was pulling it back from her face.

"Love, what's wrong?" George was the first one to ask her as he reached his hand to grab one of hers.

She closed her eyes, and let him take her hands as I reached for her knee; caressing it gently.

"Ma chérie, what's the matter?"

I asked worriedly as she looked down to the letter on the floor now.

"Hermione..." George called on her as he now reached his hands and tried to make her face him, but she stood up, surprising us both, and walk to the closet by the front door.

Now she was worrying us; she really wasn't talking. I saw her open the closet by the door and I panicked. Where was she going?

I looked at George and motioned for him to go get her and bring her back. Kneeling on the floor, I reached for the letter and noticed what slipped from in it.

It seemed like a wedding invitation in Slytherin colours on some sophisticated paper with cursive writing.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange_...

Holy shite...

I unfolded the letter, and began to read; wedding invitation forgotten.

_It's very sudden, isn't it?_

_Just give her a chance. Hermione, I know what she did was wrong and she has been punished throughout all these years because of it. She made a wrong choice once and she repeatedly paid for it._

_I know what she did to you, and I know a quick sorry won't justify that but..._

I stopped reading there.

_But..._

I couldn't believe him. What was wrong with him; of all the women in the world to fall in love with it had to be her...?

I looked up and walked to the front door; what I saw broke my heart.

Hermione's face was tucked in the crook of George's neck as his arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were placed on his chest. She was crying hard, I knew; I could hear her all the way from, the door frame, where I was standing.

These were the moments when I liked to pretend she was still mine, when I liked to be very sweet with her; I knew, they seemed like bipolar moments, but they just came out when I knew I couldn't, wouldn't, hold back my love for her anymore.

George merely held her as he whispered down into her hair trying to calm her, and rubbed circles on the small of her back. Hermione just kept sobbing into his neck.

I couldn't hold back what I said next.

"'Ou can go see him and talk to him..."

Now that I understood what the problem was, that was all I could offer.

She gripped the neck of George's shirt as she looked up at me, and he looked down at her lovingly; oh, how much he loved her.

"Oh, Fleur," she whimpered, and I knew she needed me.

So, I walked to her, and my hand instantly flew to her hair, where I gently pushed away some brown locks; so, I could look at her face as she closed her eyes; shielding away from me. I knew she didn't want me to see her crying.

"Or, we could go back inside, and calm down a bit, and then, we can owl the bastard or maybe even pay him a lovely visit..." I told her as I wiped the tears away from her face, and smiled at her when she opened her beautiful eyes.

She lifted her head off of his chest, where it had been laying for the past few seconds, and she moved swiftly away from him and into my arms. His eyes grew sad for a second as he saw her come to me. My arms flew to her waist almost instantly, and I leaned my head down to lay a sweet kiss on her forehead.

This was the first act of love I had done since she had left me four years ago; never once had I shown I still loved her until this moment, and I didn't know why I was doing it.

It wasn't part of my plan.

Not yet, anyways, but things would have to change wouldn't they? If I wanted to keep this going with her until she really realized what was happening and decided to go back to Ron, where she definitely did not belong.

I knew I had been the one to begin this game; to drag her into committing this sin along with me, but I was tired.

I was tired of being the other women.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>So, ummm, Fleur knew about George loving Hermione...<br>If you really liked the chapter, or even maybe have any comments, you should totally click on the botton below that says 'Review' and drop me a few love lines..?(; yes, That would be lovelyyy. Especially when you know I replyy.

So, thanks for reading. Leave somee feedback please; makes me happy.


	5. God Don't Like Ugly, Hermione

Alrighty(: So, this chapter's title was inspired by my baby sister, Vero, and I totally tried to be creative, so, I'm sort of going to start off on George's point of view, and then, I'll wrap it up with Hermione's.

I never asked...do you readers even enjoy the different points of views or would just rather have me stick with Hermione's? Because if that is the case, I'd be happy to oblige; you'll just have to voice your opinion out, so, let me know kiddos (;

Thanks to those who happily reviewed and dropped off some love (Smiles widely).

**A/N:** I own none of the characters or names on the story; they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Except you know...for the plot and everything else, well, that's all mine.

Pleasee, Enjoyy(:

**PS:** The first four cuts are George's and the last one (which it'll be quite short) will be Hermione's. Oh, and don't forget to read my last little author's note at the bottom...

* * *

><p><em><strong>God Don't Like Ugly, Hermione<strong>_

_I'm __**sorry**__ Fleur_

_Ginny had owled the Order, and in less than five minutes after we had read the letter, Freddie, Fleur and the rest of us dissaparated outside the grounds. Fleur had been excited to see Hermione again, though she was still angry with the younger girl for leaving but, love was tougher than anything._

_When we met up with the boys and Hermione at Hogwarts, I was worried for her, not just for the way she looked or all her cuts and bruises but because of the way she was carrying herself; she was hung on Ronald's arm the entire time, and only released her grip momentarily. All that ran through my head was...what's going on? _

_I thought I had missed something._

_I felt Fleur tense beside me, and I decided to walk down to Freddie, who was shocked too at seeing our little brother with the curly headed girl. _

_Was this still the girl who had felt broken when she left the cottage months ago, was this the same girl who I had fallen in love with, was this the same Hermione that had fallen in love with Fleur Delacour? If she was, then why had she clanged to my brother as if her life depended on it? Wasn't she supposed to run to back into Fleur's arms and cry heavily into her chest...?_

_The women I was met with that night, when everything had turned chaotic, was completely different to the Hermione I loved, and...Fleur loved, as she voiced her thoughts as well when she made her way to stand in front of me and Fred._

_Hermione looked bruised and battered; lifeless, broken, ruined, and tired. She tried to seem happy, but I just...we just couldn't really accept it; something was off._

_I didn't know if her decision to be with Ron had depended a lot on what had gone through her mind during the hunt or if she had actually fallen for him, if it were even possible._

_I still remember the look on Fleur's face when Hermione had just completely bypassed her when we entered the Great Hall. The curly headed girl greeted everybody, even Bill, but when it had come time to say hello to Fleur, she had smiled tightly and had turned away from her; directing herself elsewhere by Ron's hand. Fleur's face had fallen; her cerulean eyes had grown obsidian, as if you were staring right into the dark, angry ocean and her face had paled. I noticed instantly since my eyes were trained on her._

_Don't get me wrong, I was in love with Hermione, but Fleur was my friend as well and I loved her too. So, if they both loved each other by all means they should be together. They were my friends; their happiness was my happiness, even if I always knew Hermione would never be mine that way._

_Fred walked away towards Harry as I got closer to Fleur, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, and she nested her face in my neck; she cried silently, and tried grasping for air, but I knew she felt completely at lost. The blonde women looked up at me; cold, wet tears dripping down her cheeks and chin, her eyes still seeming dark. She brought the back of her hand up to her face and wiped furiously before speaking._

"'_Hat juzt 'appened, George..?"_

_She had asked me brokenly, as if trying to seek out her voice, which had for some reason gotten lost elsewhere._

_I brought my hands up to grasp her face in both and held her head gently as I looked down my nose at her._

"_Fleur, everything is going to be okay, alright? I don't know...but..."_

_I didn't know what to say; I didn't know what was appropriate God damn it! What was I suppose to say..._

* * *

><p>I felt kind of empty when she left my arms, but I was happy that she could find comfort in other arms; Fleur's. The French woman was bringing Hermione inside the house now; the curly headed girl's feet dragging, and her body limp as she refused to go back inside and merely just cried. I just decided to follow them...and I have to admit I was quite amused at the scene; it was a bit sweet.<p>

So, the story between Hermione and Sev...Snape went like this...

Before the war...it's funny, isn't it? Everything happened before the war; I mean with Hermione and Fleur, and Snape and Ronald's fling with Lavender, Freddie's fling with Draco...

Anyways, back to the point.

Before the war, as I was saying, Snape and Hermione worked very closely for Harry's sake. The English girl had joined the Order of the Phoenix in her sixth year, right before Snape was to kill Dumbledore.

She knew about the whole alliance thing, the Snape being on our side and risking his skin for all us and whatcha call it? Oh, yeah, she felt bad for him. REALLY? Leave it to Hermione to feel bad for the worst Hogwarts' Professor ever; I mean...the guy is such a git! Although, I do admit (and this is a very small part of me that I will never, ever, ever voice out loud) he was a brave man for what he did for all of us. ANYWAYS! God, really, I get off topic so quickly, it's ridiculous. Well, Hermione joined, and both of them started going on missions together, very much to Fleur's distaste, and they started getting _closer_, if you know what I mean...

NO! Don't think badly; get your mind out of the gutter! Really guys... act mature.

After the war, they stayed friends; really good friends. I really have no fucking idea how that happened, but I guess Hermione brings out the _best_ in us. Not to pry or anything, but now the man is actually...social.

There are things you need to know about Hermione; if you don't already know them. One thing is that she can be the sweetest, darling woman you will ever get to know, and another thing is that she can be the cruellest, meanest, damn lady you will ever meet.

Well, let's just say...that Snape was about to get her _not so good_ side in a few hours; whether it was by letter (Specifically a howler) or by person (Which wasn't very good). Personally, I'd prefer the howler...

But, don't let her know I said that.

Anyways, God...

The lovely Miss Granger was sitting sideways on Fleur's lap on the couch; legs up to her chest, and the French woman's arms wrapped loosely around her as she whispered things into the Gryffindor Princess' ear. I was standing by the living room's archway just looking at them.

She looked so vulnerable right now; not many had seen this side of her, not even during the war. I believe she didn't want anyone to see her at her weakest moment.

For example, after the Malfoy Manor incident, the only ones that saw her during the time was Fleur and Bill; Hermione refused to let Harry and Ron see her like that. She felt, from what I heard, like she had failed them; she was supposed to be the cleverest and emotionally strongest of them all (she wasn't suppose to break easily), but not even for those minutes of painful torture, inflicted by none other than Snape's _future wife_ Bellatrix, could Hermione have proved that to herself; even though, we all know she endured more than anyone of us could ever take.

"Ma chérie, stop crying, please..."

I heard the French blonde whisper into her ear as her hands trailed Hermione's sides sensually.

Might be wondering why I'm not _that_ disturbed by these affectionate _occurrences_; Fleur and 'Mione's affair, and why I haven't yet to run off and rat them out to Ron. Yeah? Okay, well, I'm not going to say its right what they're doing, and I'm not going to _justify_ it entirely, but love has ways in life to get you to soften up to things; even if it means to lie to your brother and hide his wife's affair with a women. And as I said before, they belong together; they love each other.

I heard Hermione huff and saw her jump off the older girl's lap and start pacing across the room after she had kicked Snape's letter.

"How dare he? I cannot believe him..."

Holy shite!

I really had been expecting more tears..

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I began as a waved a finger at her and clicked my tongue jokingly. "God don't like ugly, 'Mione."

She glared at me, and for a second I thought she would come at me, and then she began yelling angrily as she went back and forth; mainly talking to herself.

"He knew what she had done to me; God, he knows! How could he...? That damn asshole, and then he expects me to go to his WEDDING? Has he gone mad?"

The younger woman said as her hands flew to her face, and she fisted her eyes, sighing. If I knew she was going to get this worked up, I would have never made the previous comment.

I approached her with gentle steps, and towered over her as Fleur looked at us from the couch with her head bowed disappointed in herself because she hadn't been able to calm the English girl down.

My hands instantly flew to her slumped shoulders as I stood in front of her and shook her softly.

"'Mione...calm dow.."

She shook me off, and looked me straight in the eyes fiercely.

"Don't you finish that, George," she told me harshly as she turned away towards the window and sadly said, "I thought he was my friend..."

"'E is, Ma belle," Fleur told her as she got off the couch and walked up to her, "Sometimes 'ou just fall in love, bébé."

Hermione turned away from the blonde woman, and scoffed; not going to lie, it sort of made me snort.

"Oh, yeah...like we once did."

Ouch! They were getting off topic, and things were getting ugly quickly.

When had this stopped being about Snape and had turned into being about their forgotten love?

I just wish the door was closer because I sure did not want to get caught in this right now. I merely sat on the couch and let my head hang back before I saw Fleur grab Hermione roughly by the arms and yanked her towards her; their chests pressed up against from how close they were. The French veela was fuming; I hadn't seen her eyes go that dark since the day of the final battle.

I was between getting up and separating them or just sitting there and let them fight; from what I knew they hadn't since when Hermione had left for the hunt. This seemed like a long due fight that needed to happen apparently.

"Let go of me," Hermione breathed out as she tried to loosen up Fleur's grip; trying to pull away from the angry blonde.

"'Ou never answered the question I asked 'ou weeks ago, 'Ermione," she began as she shook Hermione harshly forgetting I was there.

"Fleur, we are not alone..." The younger women said scared; in a soft voice.

"I don't give a damn, ma chérie! It's only George. I've waited long enough..." she said as she suddenly let go of Hermione, making her stumble back, and took a step away; her hands flying up to smooth her hair back.

The curly headed girl reached out for the side of the couch to steady herself, to not lose her footing, and then looked up at the women standing a couple of feet away from her.

She didn't notice the tears that were welling up in Fleur's eyes as the woman turned around, giving her back to her, but I did. Fleur hated crying; especially in front of people. And she sure as hell, I believe, hated herself at the moment for letting her defences down and crying in front of Hermione; the woman who had left her for my little brother.

* * *

><p><em>The, newly bought, car was driven in silence.<em>

_Fleur had taught me how to drive during the summer, and since she didn't feel well at the moment, I was the one driving. Hurray for me! Plus, she had bought me the car as present, and a show of gratitude for being there for her when she needed someone._

_Well, anyways, I couldn't stand the silence as we drove up to the Burrow all the way from her London flat, where I had picked her up. Another thing I couldn't really stand was the smoke coming from a muggle stick, which I had learned recently was tobacco, that she was holding in her hand; she seemed to carry it around with her in small boxes since Hermione left for the hunt. It smelled toxic, but when I asked her what it was, she merely said 'Look it up, Weasley,' and had turned away taking calm drags and letting playful smiles settle on her face as she enjoyed her 'smoke'._

_She was femininely sitting on the passenger seat as she looked out the window with a lost look to her eyes._

_It was Ron and Hermione's wedding day, and that's what we were attending._

"_Tell me again why I'm going to ze wedding..."_

_I heard her say, in a dry voice, after taking a long drag from her cigarette, and letting the smoke drift sophisticatedly out of her mouth before she rolled down the window and hanged her arm out to tap the lit bud._

"_Because I forgot," she said brusquely before bringing the cigarette back over to her mouth and taking another slow, long drag as the bud on the end of it lit a fiery orange._

_I sighed._

_It had taken me a couple of days after the invitations had arrived to convince Fleur to actually show up at the event; I mean, she should fight for Hermione, and at least attempt to get the younger women back. Why couldn't she do that..? Why was she so fucking stubborn? We knew something was amiss; why couldn't she just sit down with damn 'Mione and have a talk with her? I would have if the English girl had been my girlfriend._

_I left one hand at the stirring wheel as we came to a stop light right before we entered the country side of town. I dragged the hand I removed through my hair as I looked sideways at her._

"_Fleur, Hermione loves you, and you're going because you want to spend time with her," I began reminding her as she ignored me._

"_Really?" she asked as she gave me the eyebrow in all seriousness, and kept up with her smoke; drowning in it. _

_I knew what she was doing; she wanted to calm her bloody nerves, but at the same time she wanted to numb herself. I couldn't let her do that; if I did, it meant that she wouldn't fight for the curly headed girl._

"_Fleur..."_

"_If 'ou really believe zat, George, tell me zen, why 'Ermione 'asn't spoken to me since she left me, huh?" she asked as she let her hand once again hang outside the window as she took a deep breath, inhaling the awful smoke into her lungs._

_She gave me a sad smile as I took a curve and spoke quietly as she took a last drag before throwing the damn thing outside._

"'_Ermione 'as moved on and I'm suppose to just let it 'appen; zat's how zings are, Georgie..." she said as she let her fingers play with the wind. "She left me, or shall I remind 'ou once again...?"_

_I heard her say last and looked her way; catching a glimpse of tears joining up in her cerulean eyes, and threatening to rush down her cheeks. Stopping the car by the lonely road, I turned completely to her and reached out for her hands._

"_Hey, hey, hey," I started out as one of my hands drifted up to her eyes and wiped away the cold tears. "Don't cry, darling," I told her softly as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Don't lose hope, Fleur. You need to fight for her,"_

_I confirmed as I pulled away but kept her hands in mine. I look into her eyes and smiled sincerely._

"_Fleur, that girl is in love with you; she doesn't love Ron. She doesn't," I told her, and she looked away wiping at her newly form tears._

"_How do you know..?" She asked me in a low sob, "How can you be sure, George?"_

"_Because I know her well enough, and I can tell when she's in love, and Ronald isn't it, Fleur. You are! And you'll always be the one she'll be in love with..."_

"'_Ow do 'ou know she's not 'appy with 'our brozer?"_

_She asked brokenly as she looked at me._

"_Because I know she's not happy, love. She wants to learn to be happy with him, but she isn't; Hermione will never be happy with Ron, Fleur!"_

_I whispered to her sadly, and looked down to my hands._

"_She can only be happy with you; only you are that girl's true happiness," I assured her, and it was the truth; why would I lie to her? "And that's the reason you need to fight for her; you have to make her leave Ron." _

_I said as I turn towards the wheel again, and turn off the engine, as I looked sideways at her._

"_You ready?" I asked carefully as I gave her a few seconds to come to the conclusion that we had arrived at the Burrow already._

_She rubbed her face frustrated, and made to open the door._

_I heard her sigh heavily as she opened it, and moments after getting out her grumpy voice filled my ears._

"_I'm going to need anozer fucking cigarette," as she shut the door, a bit too roughly to my liking, and began walking down the road; trying to catch up to me._

* * *

><p>Fleur never spoke to Hermione about their relationship that night. She only stood around with me smiling at the brunette; she wore smiles of vengeance, and mostly kept to herself the entire night. The French girl, though never real approached Hermione, kept a close eye on her; from the moment she said 'I do,' to the moment Ron kissed her.<p>

It promised the oblivious Hermione, that something was yet to come. Though I never thought she would wait this long to do something.

And that's one of the reasons I was letting the fight go on further; I wasn't going to intervene.

"Should I take my leave...?" I inquired shyly as Fleur turned back around to face Hermione.

The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head, as Fleur looked at me shaking her head as well, but directing her words to Hermione.

"I juzt want to fucking know why 'ou married 'im, 'Ermione?" she asked in a strained voice, and I could see the emotion hidden behind it.

She was tired; tired of being the shadow of a love that might never come back. Fleur was tired of waiting on Hermione to leave Ron on her own, without the push she had been given her for the past weeks.

She was exhausted; she couldn't live like this forever.

She wouldn't.

Hermione was at the brink of tears and she was shaking her head as she brought a hand up to her mouth to drown down a sob.

"No," Fleur said as she got close to her and caught her by the shoulders. "'Ou don't get to cry, not now, zis isn't about Snape and zat bitch anymore, Ma chérie..."

The blonde girl said to her as she pulled her close, removing Hermione's hand from her mouth, and trailed hers down her arms just to get to the other girl's ones, which now she was holding tightly in hers.

"Zis is about Ron, 'uo and me."

She spoke the sentence out softly, and Hermione merely looked at her; her eyes a sea of tears as they angrily washed down her cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you, Fleur," the brunette began saying as she kept her eyes on her lover's and tried to hold back her tears.

I actually saw that coming.

Honestly, I think I should really leave...

They were my friends, I know, but I didn't to emerge myself completely in their talk; after all, it was a lot better when they told you directly. Instead of keeping you on their couch...quietly as they tried to resolve their feelings for each other.

Fleur kept her close, trying to hold back her tears as Hermione started apologizing, but I didn't really know if her apology would be justified.

"All this time," Hermione whispered as she stared into the older girl's eyes; her voice raw with emotion. "All these years...you were missing from my heart..."

I saw how Fleur's brain was working; how she tried to process and take in all that the brunette was saying to her.

"'Ou zink it's zat easy, non..?"

Hermione started shaking her head quickly, as tears started to stream down her cheeks again.

And all this time, I kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, Fleur."

* * *

><p>I know that was due long ago, but I hadn't the courage to actually tell her.<p>

She wouldn't understand.

I, myself hadn't even known why _indeed_ I had married Ron; as if it was the heat of the moment, or maybe just that he had been a real darling, and had been there for me during the hunt and I just couldn't break his heart...

The look on her face when the word 'sorry' had slipped from my mouth was unexpected.

Fleur let go of my hands and turned away from me once again.

George...was just sitting on the couch, taking in all that we had said. I made to sit by him but saw him shake his head, and nod towards the blonde veela, who was staring onto my living room wall where I had pictures in frames.

"Zat doesn't answer me why 'ou married him, Ma chérie," I heard her barely whisper as she, for what I think, looked at the photographs. "'Ou don't love him..."

I shook my head and took one step towards her, and she instantly turned to face me. There were tears at the edges of her eyes, which I knew were about to fall, had she not wiped at them with the back of her hand.

"Zat was wrong of 'ou, 'Ermione," she breathed out as her eyes bore into mine. "Leaving for ze war, yeah, I understood, you wanted to help 'Arry, and I let you go with much damn reluctance. That was my mistake! But..."

She spoke angrily at me as she brought her hands up to her forehead and rub her temples as if she had gotten a sudden headache, but when she chuckled lowly, I knew she was just trying to keep down her rage. She seemed so fragile...but pushed forward.

"I never, ever, expected zat when 'ou would get back to me, it would 'ave been by the fucking hand of Ron Weasley! Zat was 'our fuck up, 'Ermione..."

She yelled enraged as she pointed a finger at me. I could see the pain in her lovely blue eyes, and it hurt me on the inside. When had our life turned into such a mess? Had it been when I married Ron or when the war had ended...? I honestly thought that the war would have brought peace among us...

I felt the tears welled up in my eyes again as I looked at her.

I had done this to her; now that I thought about it, I had made her treat me like nothing less than then the woman who had left her.

We had long ago forgotten George presence and hadn't noticed how he had left. Maybe he had run off after denying me sitting by him.

I felt horrible.

She was right.

We never broke up when I left; we merely fought, and then I left, but never once did we say that, when I came back, our relationship would be over.

I, Hermione Granger, had broken Fleur Delacour's heart, and I hadn't even had the guts to tell her I was so very sorry before. That, when I married Ron, I had acted in instinct and that I had only loved the ginger headed boy as a friend because that's what he was; I couldn't stand to break his heart either.

So, I had done the most selfish thing, while using my head, and turned the feeling to my heart down...

Instead of having to break two hearts, I had only broken one and it had been, unfortunately, Fleur's.

I never claimed to be perfect; I make mistakes. I am human, after all.

But this was the one, which by the look on her cerulean eyes right now, I would forever pay for.

* * *

><p>I have a SURPRISE for you all!((:<p>

So, I took the liberty and made a video for the story :D (I borrowed a couple of clips from youtube videos, HOPE they're not mad!) You should check it out, yeah?

Just pass by my profile and the link to my ytube account is there(:

Alright, well enough of that; what did you guys think of this chapter?(:

Tell me about it in one of those lovely reviews...please?

I'll be waiting.


	6. Merely Bipolar

Hey, loves(:

So, this chapter took me a while to write because…ugh, I had writer's block. It sucked, but then…while I was listening to **Katy Perry**'s '_The One That Got Away' _I got a few ideas_. So, I _hope you guys enjoy the chapter(:

First two cuts are Hermione's, and the other three are Fleur's, plus the one after that is Hermione's(just one more :])

Enjoy(giggles) Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!

A/N: None of the characters belong to me (unfortunately); actually, only the plot belongs to me(:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merely Bipolar<strong>_

_That Doesn't Mean the Pain Goes __**Away**_

"_Fleur, not here," I squeaked out in between soft giggles as the older girl pulled me down with her on her lap to the ground whilst I wrapped my arms around her neck. As she brought her head up her eager lips instantly clashed against mine hungrily and for a second I felt heat invade me as the feeling that had been amiss, when she wasn't around, came back to me. We were creating each other's warmth. These were the things that usually happened when you were dating a hormonal, teenage veela; you got kidnapped out into your school's courtyard and got treated to a good make out session._

_I hadn't seen her since almost three weeks ago, for she had been busy with work at Gringotts. When she had owled me earlier, I became extremely happy because I had been waiting to see her and I had missed her dearly. I hadn't taken into account that she would come to me so damn late, but I could never deny her; no matter what, rule breaker or not._

_It was after curfew and I wasn't supposed to be out anyways, but if I was caught by any chance, it would mean major problems; I just hoped it wasn't Snape we would get caught by. Those running thoughts were completely interrupted as her tongue invaded my mouth and managed to seek mine out while her hand tightly gripped my hips before pulling me closer; our chests touching. My senses were intoxicated as our lips moved against each others, and she roamed my back with her long fingers._

_Fleur pulled away for a second while her eyes drifted in search of my brown orbs._

"_I came a long way to see you, amore," the blonde women breathed out close to my upper lip; her hot breathe hitting against my flesh, as she smiled shyly and looked down her nose at me._

_She grinned beautifully before tilting her head to deposit a chaste kiss on my left cheek; her lips were warms as they touched my flushed cheek that were by now used to the winter wind. I started giggling once again as her act of affection turned into a sloppy, playful kiss as she began to chuckle; plainly enjoying our moment together. The older girl lingered on my cheek for a while longer as I brought my hands down on her shoulders to gently push her from me._

"_Please, don't push me away, mademoiselle," she begged me humorously as she brought her hands back down to my hips. I smirked at her when she pulled completely back to look at my face; a totally mischievous grin still on her lips._

"_Such a long way you came, Fleur," I said sarcastically, a slight smile still on my face, as my fingers drew circles on one of her shoulders and on her very pronounced collarbone. She chuckled again as she leant forward and made to kiss my other cheek, but I moved jocosely away and gently hit her shoulder._

"_The hell you did; you merely apparated from your Hogsmeade flat, you little liar…!" I spoke playfully, but softly; reminding myself that it was after hours and it wouldn't do us any well to get caught._

_She let out another chuckle, this one much lower than the first two, and brought one of her hands up to my chin gripping it gently in between her thumb and forefinger as her signature way to make me look at her._

_When I did look at her, she seemed like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in all my years of life._

_Her cerulean eyes were shinning under the moon's light, and the well placed smirk that had guarded her lips seconds before had turned into a gentle, sweet smile laid upon her girlish lips. I was lost in her, and to be honest, I don't think I wanted to be found. I wanted to stay with her forever; never leave her sight, and only be hers._

_Her forefinger began caressing my jaw as she leant forward and kissed my lips softly for mere seconds; not long passed before she was already pulling away and I whimpered into her mouth._

"_Fleur," but she merely responded by placing a finger against my swollen, from our kiss, lips and kept smiling._

"_For just one night, ma belle, can 'ou please not zink?" she asked me in a serious whisper, though with an entire gentleness that captivated me; her eyes staring into my brown depths as if they would answer for me. I didn't have to respond verbally, so, I just nodded my head at her in response._

"_Zank 'ou," I heard her mutter before she closed her eyes and launched forward once again to claim my lips in hers, capturing my bottom lip between hers passionately. Her hand had reached my hair and she was now entangling her fingers in it; twirling her long digits in my chocolate curls. The forgotten hand that had still been on my hip had travelled up my body all the way to my neck, where it started going even higher and then had trailed the corner of my mouth as we kissed each other lovingly._

_She tasted sweet._

_It was a combination between honey and tea, and it swirled playfully from her mouth into mine; fusing our kiss even more._

_Her hand returned to my hip and wandered, but I was too into the kiss to notice where until it reached my skirt's button. I tensed up, like I always did when we were about to cross the line together. My lips stopped moving against hers before I was about to speak, but she bit my bottom lip gently, and her eyes fluttered open as she whispered against my mouth._

"_Just don't zink, 'Ermione."_

_Fleur started pushing my body backwards, off of her lap, into the patch of grass that covered the courtyard's ground. She laid me down softly, without hitting my head against the ground, as she halfway laid herself on top of me._

_Weren't we going too fast?_

_I could feel both of her hands shaking as they met each other at the top button of my white shirt before pushing the button through the small hole, and moving on to the next one all the while her eyes were on mine. The only thing I did the entire time was look at her as well; I didn't know what to do…or say._

_Next thing I felt was her hot lips upon the tender flesh of my neck; somehow she had leant in and I had missed it completely. Now she was trailing her mouth down to my collarbone; paying close attention to the defined bone…_

"_Bloody hell…!"_

_I heard myself scream as I jumped up, and felt Fleur's arms close around me as she sat up herself in a crouching manner; shielding me from who ever had caught us. I looked over her shoulder, as my hands pulled my shirt together to cover my exposed undergarments, and saw a flash of red hair in the shadows…_

"_George?" I asked nervously as Fleur giggled against my neck. We had gotten caught, and she was still in the mood._

"_Hermione, I'm sorry…" He began, but he was still in shock as he kept scanning the person that was acting as my momentarily shield. "Fleur…?"_

_The blonde women flashed me a small smile before turning her head, and smile wider at the red headed man standing behind her._

"_Nice to see you, George," she told him as she mumbled something, and before I knew it, my shirt had buttoned itself._

_Fleur got up and extended her hand out for me to help me off the ground; I took it and she pulled me up. Her slender, but strong arms pulled me to stand in front of me, were she snaked her hands around my waist as she tucked her head on my shoulder and we looked at the young man in front of us. George still had that look on his face. His cheeks were red, as much as his hair was if that could even happen, but after a couple of seconds a grin broke out, and he wiggled his eyebrows at us._

"_So, ladies…" he began as he smiled fully at us._

_I shook my head at him, as I patted Fleur's hands and disentangled them from my waist, but kept a hold on her hands._

"_George, what are you doing out here at this time…?_

_He full out chuckled as he let his head hang back, and then looked at us again with his eyebrow raised. I felt the warm tingle in my cheeks and I just knew they had gone red at what he was implying._

"_You sure you want to ask that question, love?" He inquired in response as he tucked his hands into his front trouser pockets and gave Fleur the eyebrows again. "Damn, Delacour, I never knew…"_

_I heard Fleur's soft giggle as she tried to entangle her arms around me again, and I let her. She pulled me back against her chest, and I heard her sigh, and also, I think, blow her bangs out of her face._

"_Weasley," the French woman began in her accented voice, "come to see 'our brozher, 'ave 'ou?"_

"_Actually…"_

_He said as he looked down to me, and smiled, this time a lot gentler._

"_I had come to see, Hermione," he said as his eyes grew a bit…I really don't know, they just went out a bit. "But, she seems to be preoccupied. I never knew you guys were…"_

_I was about to speak when I felt her arms tighten around me, and I knew, for some reason, she wasn't done._

"_Yes, we've been togezher, and well, I just wanted to see, 'Ermione, "she told him softly as she laid a small kiss on my cheek. "And I've missed 'er terribly."_

_I heard him chuckled as I stared at him with the same smile he had give me. He whistled and tilted his head to the side._

"_Well, if I had known, I wouldn't have been walking around so late…" he said as he winked at us," maybe it'll be best if we talk later on, 'Mione, if that's alright?"_

_I looked at him strangely; why wasn't he bitching at me? I knew I didn't have to tell him not to tell anyone about us. No, I didn't have to, but I guess he felt like he had to reassure me._

"_I won't tell anyone, Mi," he told me softly as he flashed his smile at me, and walked towards me. I stepped away from Fleur, and hugged him._

"_Thank you," I whispered as I sighed into his neck, and he placed a kiss somewhere around my unruly curls as his hands rubbed circles into my back._

"_No problem, girl," he said as he pulled away and looked at Fleur," Just don't hurt her, will ya?"_

_Fleur nodded at him as she took my hand and said to him._

"_Never," he smiled at her answer, before he turned around and started to walk away._

"_We'll see."_

* * *

><p>We had been quiet for the past few minutes.<p>

I still hadn't come up with what to tell Fleur after she had gone off on me.

She was sitting in the middle of the couch; elbows atop her thighs while she held her head in between her hands. I knew she was still crying' as silently as she, herself, could, but I didn't know whether to approach her or not; I didn't know whether to comfort her because I was the cause of her grief.

I was still standing in the middle of the room, merely looking at her. Suddenly, I saw how she lifted her head, and her eyes found mine. She sniffed as her hand reached up to her eyes, so she could rub them. The older women still looked fragile.

Fleur stopped rubbing and looked back at me.

I just said what I had said last once again.

"Fleur, I'm really, very sorry," I began as she only looked at me; trying to maintain her features straight. She didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want her to cry anymore. "I was stupid after the war…"

"'Ermione, stop." I heard her brokenly whisper as she got off the couch and approached me in swift movements. She stood in front of me, and reached her hand out to brush her long fingers against my cheek. Her touch was soft and gentle as we got lost in each other's eyes, and for a second I thought we would kiss.

She's going to kiss me…

Suddenly, I felt a painful sting on the skin she had been caressing seconds before the feeling had grazed upon me. I hadn't seen coming the moment her hand had harshly connected with the side of my face; directing my face brusquely to the opposite side.

I reached up, in shock I must add, and touched my cheek, not really believing what had just happened. I was merely processing it.

Fleur had slapped me.

Fleur had slapped me…hard.

I didn't notice the tears that had slowly gathered up in my eyes, as I looked back at her. She was only looking at me in the after position of her blow; her breath ragged, and her nostrils flared. I bet that took away a bit of anger from her.

"No matter 'ow many times 'ou apologize to me, zat doesn't mean zat ze pain goes away, does it?" she spat at me as she took a step closer." Because I can ask 'ou to forgive me right now, ma chérie, but that won't mean zat ze fact zat I just 'it you didn't 'urt…"

"Get out…!"

The words sprang from my mouth before I could even acknowledge what I was saying; I was angry at her, but did I really have a reason to be.

Had I deserved that slap…?

I hadn't meant to hit her so hard.

I just wanted her to feel some of the pain that I felt every time she apologized. I wanted to let her know that to say sorry didn't take the pain away; it didn't fix the damage that had already been done.

I hadn't meant to mark my fingers across her tender flesh. I hadn't expected to let my anger get such a hold in me that it had caused me to inflict so much pain. I hadn't meant to bruise her so.

I merely wanted her to feel like I felt; that's all I wanted.

When she had begun crying, and had told me to leave, I felt that my infliction might have pushed her too far. There hadn't been any George to act as referee, and maybe that had caused me to abuse her a little more than I should have.

She turned away from me, making her way to the front door before opening it and standing by it.

"Now, Fleur," she told me harshly as she wiped away at her tears and whimpered softly.

I walked up to her, and tried to get a bit closer; our noses would have been touching if she hadn't have turned her face from mine.

She wanted me gone.

I raised my arms up against the door, trapping her in between them as I leant close to her ear.

"I will not say I'm sorry for 'itting 'ou," I whispered to her softly, "because, 'onestly…it felt great." I saw how she turned her face towards mine, her eyes dark and red rimmed, before her hand came up to hit me in the face.

I caught her palm seconds before it landed hard against my cheek, and gripped it. I gave her a small smile, which she returned with a scowl as I leant in again.

"Don't 'ou zink I'm in enough pain, 'Ermione?" I asked her as I stepped back, her hand still held tightly in mine. "Non…?"

She let out a sob as she tried to pull completely away from me.

I wasn't going to let her win.

"Why are you being so cruel, Fleur?" she asked in what came out in less than a whisper as she stepped forward, and fell into my arms.

In my mind, I began cheering, but as I held her small body against mine, I merely let it happen. This felt right; having her here with me, her forehead pressed up against mine.

And Hermione was right, I was being cruel, but being so nice to her wasn't going to get us anywhere. Acting like nothing had happened or was happening between us wasn't going to fix anything!

"Because in less zan a few months, I lost 'ou," I spoke in a low voice; my breath clashing against her nose as I looked into her eyes; her brown orbs full of tears and sorrow looking.

Hermione closed her eyes as she winced, and let her tears fall freely down her cheeks; leaving behind red trail marks from how warm the droplets were.

"I made a big mistake, Fleur, love, I really I'm…"

I nodded as I hushed her sweetly.

"And you know what, I never, in my entire life, planned" I said in between breaths," zat one day I'd be losing 'ou."

I was at border of crying; I knew, but I wouldn't cry anymore. I couldn't, but she could. Her bottom lip was trembling as she shook her head.

My hands came up to her shoulders and I laid them there as I pulled her gently away from me, just a small distance for now, and leant in again as her hands rested around my waist.

"'Ermione," I spoke softly; barely audible, I know, "I should 'ave made 'ou stay."

I told her before I leant in and kissed her lips soundly. I could feel her trembling against my body and my mouth as she gave herself over to me.

I stopped kissing her for a bit, and whispered something against her soft, pink lips.

"So, I didn't ever 'ave to say 'ou were ze one zat got away," I finished and bent down again to capture her lips; she whimpered against them as her arms came up to wrap themselves around my neck and pull me tighter against her. My hands had travelled to her back and I was drawing tender circles against her clothed, warm skin.

I was so wrapped up in our kiss, the first involving love since she had left me, but I still heard myself whisper into her mouth.

"Ma chérie, leave Ron…" she tensed in my arms and kept still against my lips; I smiled at her before I spoke, "For me, please" Now, I was the one that had began trembling as I kept my lips in touch with hers, and urged her to keep kissing me. She obliged, tenderly, as he hands caressed the nape of my neck.

Part of me couldn't believe that I was begging her for something; when, from the beginning, all I wanted was for her to beg to me.

* * *

><p><em>Don't ask me how I did it because, honestly, I'll never know, but somehow I had managed to convince Hermione Granger to spend the day with me…in bed.<em>

_I had gone to her store a couple of days ago just to look around; that was an utter lie._

_I just wanted to see her; only her._

_The entire time I was there, she merely tried to ignore me; putting books back on shelves, mentioning Ron the entire time, and playing around with order forms on her countertop. Then, the youngest Weasley male came in, and she ignored me completely, actually both of them did, and I decided to leave with promises of coming back._

_I did come back like I said; with some wine, maybe…_

_Three days had passed since I had gone to the book shop to speak with her; to put a start to my plan. Part of me was kind of disappointed that it had been so easy, but the other half was actually very glad that she had given herself to me. Personally, I thought it would have been a bit harder because Hermione was a tough woman, and very hard to persuade._

_But, I guess sweet talk and wine really do work on girls like Hermione._

_And that's how we had ended up under my bed sheets; her unruly, brown curls sprawled all around her pillow as she lay facing my way. Her breathing had become even once again, and I knew she had fallen asleep._

_One of her hands was laying half way on my heart and in between us as the other was held in mine. My other hand was caressing her hip as I admired her speechlessly._

_Our affair had been quick. We hadn't even undressed properly._

_We weren't completely naked because I hadn't taken my time with her; we hadn't made love. I sort of feel bad in saying that our first time, meaning minutes ago, had merely been sex and that maybe, just maybe…I had been too rough with her. Maybe, I would regret that later._

_She had her t-shirt on, and her undergarments still covered her, but that was it. I could feel her legs entangles with mine underneath the white sheet; her soft skin fractioning with mine. I barely had my underwear on, so, you could say I was the barer of us both._

_I leant in and I placed a small kiss on her nose._

"_All I ever wanted was 'ou, ma chérie," I told her, though I know she wasn't listening; she had fallen asleep so quickly, you would…definitely…think she had tired._

_I paused before I spoke the next thing; making sure she wasn't awake, and if she was, which was unlikely as she would have responded in some manner to me, then she would listen._

"_Would 'ou stay if I promised you 'Eaven?" I whispered softly as I showered her cheeks with gentle and soft kisses; not wanting to wake her. Apart from my entire gentleness, my heart was racing. I had barely gotten her back in my arms, and already I was making a fool of myself._

_But I had spoken the truth._

_All I wanted was her because…after all this time, I still loved her._

* * *

><p>She pulled me gently away from her with much reluctance, I sensed, seconds after I had spoken, and had inquired her to leave with me.<p>

Her eyes seeked mine out and she leant up to place a kiss on my forehead where she let her lips linger for a bit longer.

I closed my eyes at her touch, and let myself go.

I had missed this so much. I had missed her so much. I just couldn't…No, wouldn't, let her go; I couldn't live without her standing at my side anymore.

She brought one of her hands up to place a strand of blonde hair behind my ear before she smiled and began to stroke my cheek.

"Fleur…" she started out as her smile grew sad, and she looked away. She was slowly beginning to withdraw from me. I couldn't let her.

_No, Hermione; don't do this to me_…

I instantly grabbed her chin firmly, making her look at me

"I need to think, alright?" she asked of me; her delicate voice shaking as she did the same.

_She had to...think_.

I was still repeating her answer in my head that I hadn't even notice when she had stepped away from me, and had walked back into the living room.

The young women took a seat, the same spot where I had been sitting, and began to weep into her hands.

"Please, leave…"

I heard her sob out as she broke down before my eyes.

I had to leave…

She wanted to think.

* * *

><p>The last thing I heard was the door shutting itself hard before I threw myself completely on the couch as I hugged myself; clutching at my sides as sobs escaped my throat, and tears trailed angrily down my cheeks.<p>

I deserved all that was happening to me; I knew that much, but…

I didn't deserve Fleur, I didn't deserve Ron; they didn't deserve what I was doing to them! I deserved everything that came at me.

I had broken Fleur's heart in order to not hurt Ron, but now, without him even having a clue, I was hurting him with none of other than Fleur herself.

She was right…

I had fucked up. I shouldn't have married Ron. I shouldn't; it should have been her. If I could make the decision again, in another life I would be her girl.

I wouldn't be Ron's.

What if I had actually left Ron? What if, instead of me breaking Fleur's heart and forcing her suffer alone, why hadn't I left Ron? We weren't very serious, but Fleur and I were. Ron would have understood' wouldn't have he?

I banged my head hard against my hands as I seeked deeper comfort from them; pulling my hair back out of my face.

Life had turned difficult.

The war had changed us all; the war had changed me.

And then, there was the whole Severus issue; which by the way, wasn't helping at all. I mean, honestly, I still couldn't believe him. Bellatrix of all people...?

Was this the punishment I was getting for all my inflictions?

Because if it was, it exactly what I deserved; even if it seemed quite harsh.

_Ugh_

For a slight second, I forgot to breath; all this pain and all the problems I was facing were getting to my head too quickly. My lungs ached for the air that was circulating around the room; the air they were in desperate need of. I took greedy breaths as I reached up to wipe away a stray tear.

Moments later, I jumped off the couch and started walking towards the wall where all my pictures hanged neatly on frames.

My eyes came across a particular picture.

It had been Ronald's twenty second birth day; the photograph was a magical one, and I found it hard not to stare back into my misleading, brown eyes as I kissed his cheeks lovingly. Even by looking at that picture, I knew I wouldn't be happy. So many things were wrong with that image; one of them being there was no Fleur.

My eyes travelled up to the corner of the wall and found many other photographs of me and all my friends. They lingered on the picture in the middle of them all; Fleur and I's photo.

This picture wasn't magical; I remember Fleur had insisted on me actually taking it the muggle way, so, I could bring it home and show it to my parents, then they could make copies. In the photograph Fleur and I were at Hogwarts out in the quidditch stands. We had been out with George and Fred as they rode their brooms out in complete boredom and we merely sat and talked. I was playing around with my camera and she had asked me what the difference between a magical and a muggle one was, but I merely smiled, and smacked her softly; telling her to stop it, that she didn't need to act out the flirt with me. She knew what the difference was. She lived in muggle France, for God's sake.

So, she pulled me onto her lap, and said to take a picture, so I had, but as I pressed the button she leant in and laid a kiss on my cheek as I smiled sweetly; sideway glancing at her while she looked directly into the camera lens.

Tears sprawled from my eyes as the memory of that day engraved itself in my mind. I looked to the side, at mine and Ron's picture and reached out to touch the cold glass protecting the picture.

I had to make a decision concerning Fleur and Ron; soon or otherwise..instead of losing only one, again, I would lose…both of them.

I smiled sadly at the photograph as my finger trailed the edge of the frame slowly.

"I'm sorry, Ronald…" I whispered softly at the photo before turning around and quickly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Well(: this chapter, I felt, went by quite slow, but…heyyy!<p>

I still want to hear what you thought of it(: So, you should review; you know I always reply((:

Thanks for reading!


	7. Vous Préférez Je Lui Dire?

Hey, you(:

Well, first of all, thanks to all those who subscribed and are following, and of course to those who reviewed (you guys are the ones that make me do a happy dance!). I was going to ask you, because I've seen many authors do it, if you guys prefer me to reply to your reviews on a private message or would you rather have me post my reply at the beginning of a chapter? It's up to you, of course! I tried to make this chapter both serious and funny at the same time; so, you tell me how I did!(:

I hope you enjoy and that you find it entertaining.

First five cuts are Hermione's, and the other five are someone elses[: (You'll see whose they are), then, the last one is another Hermione point of view...

A/N: I own none of the characters or recognized names; what I do own is the plot, and all other things.

* * *

><p>"You didn´t have to <strong>cut me <em>off<em>**

Make out like it**_ never_** happened

And that we **were _nothing_**

Now and then I think of all that time

You _screwed_ me over

But had me believing it was_ always_ something

That I´d done"

-Gotye

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous Préférez Je Lui Dire?<strong>_

_You're a __**coward**_

A week had passed since I had last seen and heard from Fleur, but I guess that's expected, since she had made it perfectly clear she wanted me to make a decision.

"_I need to think, alright?"_

After the French blonde woman had left and I had fallen into my small depression and fed off of my thoughts, Ronald had come home with _great_ news.

Awesome

* * *

><p>"<em>Love; 'Mione, are you home?" I heard him ask; his voice travelling throughout the cottage 'till it reached my ears all the way in the master bedroom.<em>

_His tone seemed excited as if it had something to do with quidditch or any other sport. For a second he reminded me of the child like Ron I knew, but I knew it couldn't be. Ron had grown up, and had turned into a wonderful, young man._

_I got off the bed, and walked out the room before I hollered at him in a faint, cheerful voice._

"_Be right there, darling," I said as I pulled the door shut with my ankle and walked towards the stairs._

_He was waiting down at the last step; flowers held in one hand and the other casually tucked into his front pocket as he smiled at me._

_Oh, no…_

_Flowers_

_Guilt suddenly dawned on me, and images of Fleur and me invaded my mind; thank God he wasn't good neither at Occlumency or Legilimency. A fake smile placed itself atop my lips as I reached him, and he carefully leant in to peck my lips; quickly withdrawing._

"_How was your time with Fleur, girlie?" he asked out of thin air as he extended the flowers to me, and pulled me by the hand to sit by him on the couch; the exact same spot where Fleur had been seated hours ago._

_I mouthed a quick 'thank you' as I inspected the flowers, and caressed his hand in between my fingers; I didn't want to look at him._

_I refused to._

"_We had fun; George stopped by as well, so, yeah…"I told him as I looked at the one of the flower petals._

_Why did they have to be flowers…?_

_Just like…Fleur._

_Why couldn't they be…books or, maybe even chocolate? Not that that I was unappreciative of them, it's just it reminded me her._

"_That's wonderful, babe," he began excitedly again as he threw himself back; relaxing against the cushioned couch while keeping my hand in his." It's good you feel better than yesterday…" He trailed off; smile still placed on his lips._

_After a couple of seconds of grinning at me, I slapped his arm softly, and leant back with him._

_This was my best friend; even if I didn't love him that way, I still loved him, and there were times like this that I definitely appreciated._

"_Alright, spit it out," I encouraged him as I gave him my complete attention. "You're basically glowing, Ron…"_

_He chuckled at that, and raised my hand to his lips as he kissed it tenderly; love in his eyes._

"_I'm not losing the job at the Ministry, 'Mi," he began enthusiastically as he straightened his back and leant towards me; his hands coming to rest at my waist. "I got promoted, Hermione!" He yelled happily as he hugged me against him._

_I welcomed the embrace as I inhaled his so 'Ron-like-smell' and smiled happily into his neck._

"_I'm so happy, Ron," I murmured into his pulse point," So glad for you."_

_He pulled back a bit, and his smiled brightened._

"_I got promoted to Head of Department…" he kept going ecstatically, "for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, love!"_

"_Oh, Ron…!" As I pulled him close again. "Really, I'm so happy for you, darling. This will be great for you."_

_I assured him as he unexpectedly leant forward and pecked my lips with his; a bit startled I returned the loving gesture and kissed him softly._

"_You're the best, Hermione," he whispered to me._

_But suddenly he froze and I followed his line of sight._

_Severus' letter lay on the ground completely forgotten._

_Ron pulled completely away and crouched on the carpet picking it up and mumbling something about 'what's this…?' before drifting away into his thoughts to read it._

_A few moments passed, and he looked up; an uneasy look in his eyes as he tried to find the right words to use. _

"_I'm sorry; when did it…?" he trailed off as he tried to finish his sentence, but miserably failed. He finally shook his head slowly and began speaking._

"_People really don't choose who they fall in love with, do they…?"_

_I shook my head sadly as I joined him on the carpeted floor, and sat next to him; letting my head rest on his shoulder as I reached for the letter._

_His hands came to rest at my side as he mouthed softly into my ear._

"_I'm really, very sorry, 'Mi…"_

_I merely listened to his words as I nodded; refusing to cry._

* * *

><p>So, now, here I was; lying down in bed without finding sleep.<p>

Restless

Ron's soft snoring was what kept me from crying.

I hadn't made a decision in regards to Fleur, and I hadn't even talked to Severus yet.

Oh, and what I had planned for him…

Yep.

Plus all those letters he had sent me after I had deservedly refused to answer the first one; honestly, I was surprised he hadn't stopped by yet.

But maybe, just maybe, he had gotten the hint that I didn't want to speak with him just yet.

Fleur…well, she was another dilemma. I was grateful that she was giving me time, but at the same time I didn't want her to give me so much of it.

She was angry again, and this was her way of letting me know.

Another person I hadn't seen since then had been sweet George, but in difference from Fleur, we had spoken various times and he had even _tried_ to knock some sense into me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione, you gotta stop eating shit," George freely expressed through the cell's speaker as I heard the annoying ticking of the car's signal lights as he made a turn on the road. "How do you say it...? Oh, yeah, bullshitting around!"<em>

_I sighed softly as I realized he was right._

"_I mean, listen," he told me as I heard him turn down the radio, "you know I care for you, for Fleur as well and that's why you have to make a…"_

_He trailed off as I heard the loud honking of his horn a few times; sounding a bit distant._

"_George…?" I called on him, feeling confused as I couldn't even hear him anymore; only the honking._

_Then, I heard…_

"_You bloody wanker!"_

_Yep, that sure was George piping at another driver._

"_Don't you know what sodding signals are? Aren't you an educated English idiot?"_

"_Stuff it, ginger!"_

_I heard the offender yell at George as he, apparently drove off, and I couldn't help much but to giggle girlishly._

"_Ginger..? Oi, you! Get back here; I'm not done with you...Love, let me call you back," he excused himself quickly and then the line went dead without giving me a chance to say goodbye._

_I shook my head as I looked down at the phone smiling before deciding to hang back up._

_George and Fred both had cell phones; they were my gifts to them. That way we could communicate a lot more; we could get a hold of each other anytime. So far, they liked the muggle technology as far as getting even more muggle-ish luxuries._

_It was considered an advancement; at least they had agreed to try it unlike Ron..._

_George had a car (from Fleur; a Porsche 930), a cell phone (from me; a Danger Hiptop), a landline and a variety of Apple products. Fred had all plus a telly set minus the car as he was still learning how to drive._

_Ronald didn't even want to get a cell; that's why he always owled._

* * *

><p>I heard the sound of something vibrating coming from my right and looked over to my side table where my phone lay; either someone was calling me or I had received a text message. I glanced at the clock and it read <em>5:30 am<em>.

If I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon might as well see who it was. I was very curious actually; everyone I knew would be asleep by now. I extended my hand over to my phone, the same one as George and Fred's, and pressed the side button which caused the screen to light up. It was a text message from an unknown number. My brows furrowed as I opened the message and read the text.

_Come down and open the door, ma chérie. I'm outside_.

I felt my heart speeding up as I finished reading it, and directed my eyes back to clock; _5:40 am_.

Was she being serious?

I became startled when the phone vibrated two more times. Rubbing my eye, I looked back down to the screen.

_It's cold outside_.

Apparently, she was.

I turned my head around to check on Ron, and he was still asleep: head thrown back against the plump pillow as his mouth hanged open. I smiled at his sleeping form before I silently began getting out of bed; tucking my phone in my panty line. This was Ronald; sleep, eat, and work. I shook my head as I giggled like a school girl. Since being in my underwear wouldn't help, I reached for some pants, which were thrown at the foot of the bed, and put them on as I left the room barefoot.

I felt shivers surging down my spine as my feet made contact with the wooden stairs (my room had carpeted flooring); it was extremely cold. Realizing that it would be even colder outside, I hurried to the front door through the darkened room. Arriving at the door, I hesitated; why was she here?

Dismissing the question for now, I opened the door and found her standing by the main steps; though I couldn't see her with details, I could tell she was shaking from the chilly, morning air. As she got closer to me, I could see what she was wearing. She was in some black, skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and a black, leather jacket as her blonde locks fell down her shoulders lazily. There was a huge contrast right now between her and me; I was in a pair of Slytherin pyjama shorts (from Severus; the man had insisted that we should compromise as he now owned a Gryffindor v-neck), and a dark gray tank top as my hair was tied up in a loose bun.

For a minute, I felt very self-conscious.

Seconds later, I noticed her car (a 2000 Mini Cooper S) parked by the distant road hidden by the trees' shadows; at least she hadn't walked.

"Are 'ou going to invite me in, ma belle?' she asked in a hush tone as she looked at me quietly.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I merely nodded at her question and stepped aside to let her come in. She walked passed me, and I peaked outside hurriedly before closing the door silently.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?" I asked her when I went back to the living room; she was seated on the couch as she waited for me. "It's late; well, technically early..." In my opinion, she seemed a bit nervous...or even anxious. Her hands lay on her lap as she played around with her fingers before looking up at me.

"'Ermione, love..." she began as I looked down at her. I could see small, ringlets of water at the corners of her eyes; she was already beginning to cry. "I tried to wait, but I couldn't; I can't." She stated in a broken voice, and for a second I thought she would openly cry.

"I just can't, ma chérie," Fleur said as she wiped her tears away. "I've waited long enough." She spoke softer now as she asked me," 'Ave 'ou made 'our decision?"

My eyes tried to seek hers out, but now she insisted on looking away; focusing her cerulean orbs on another object in the room.

I didn't know what to say to be honest.

Yes, I have given it some thought; hence why I was awake at this hour!

But, the real question was...had I given it enough thought? Could I hurt Ron the same way that I'd hurt Fleur by leaving him?

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her; I can't lie, I felt a bit awkward sitting there, especially in this unbearable silence. I looked down at her hands before reaching for them and grabbing one with mine; though, I never looked up.

I wanted to be with Fleur. I wanted to be Ron's friend forever. I wanted them both, but at the end...could I ever have them both?

"Non..." I heard her whisper as I looked at her; confused.

"Pardon...?" I asked her as to what she meant.

"'Ou can't 'ave us both, 'Ermione," she answered and I couldn't contain the expression of incredulity that invaded my features.

Had she performed...?

She shook her head before she gripped my hand tighter, but not very harsh; I guess she didn't want me to pull away now.

"I know 'ou, okay? I know zat 'ou want to, in ze end, keep us both..."she said and smiled sadly before looking down to are entwined hands "but 'ou can't, 'Ermione. It's either me or 'im."

I felt it; this was it, this would be the last time we would ever be talking about this again. I could feel it in the way she was acting.

Fleur wanted me to pick now; she had waited for a week, and for her that was enough.

I don't know if she let go of my hand out of defeat or because she didn't want to hold it anymore; all I know was that now I was back on feet standing before her. My breathing had hitched up as we looked at each other intensely in the eyes. Fleur still wore that sad smile on her lips as her eyes held mine.

"Fleur..."

Suddenly the sound of the clock striking interrupted my words, and that's when I knew that Ron would get up. Both of us looked up to the miniature version of the Big Ben in the living room; _6:10 am_. There were soft thumps coming from upstairs before we both saw Ron walking down the wooden stairs wearing long, pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was all ruffled up, and when he passed by us he merely happily mumbled a quick "Morning, girlies" before disappearing into the kitchen.

After a couple of seconds of rummaging through the kitchen, I heard his voice calling on me.

"'Mione, babe, did ya eat already?"

My eyes were trained on Fleur when he asked the question, and if looks could actually kill, I would be lying on the carpeted floor; pulse less. I let go of her eyes for a moment before turning my head and directing my answer to him.

"No, Ron," I told him in a hurried tone, "I merely woke up."

All that was heard next was...

"I'll make us breakfast, mademoiselle," he said, and I swore if Fleur could, she would have screamed or even hexed him, but instead she only hissed at me angrily.

"Now 'e speaks French?" She spat at me as she got up the couch, "can't the boy be any less original?"

As I felt my eyes widen, she walked towards me and leant to brush her lips against my cheek, then approached my ear slowly.

"Do 'ou really want to be with a copy of me, 'Ermione?" she began as she nibbled on my earlobe.

She was going to make me lose my fucking mind.

"Why not just be with me; the original...?"

"Original what?" came Ron's voice from behind us.

I flinched, scared, but Fleur stood her ground in front of me. Her gorgeous eyes screamed "Tell him now, or else!" and I couldn't look away as I addressed Ronald.

"Nothing, Ron...well," I was a mental mess right now; For crying out loud...I was in the room with both of them at the same time! One was completely oblivious to the situation while the other was actually...the cause.

Was now really the time to talk about this, hadn't he just woken up!

"Vous préférez je lui dire?" _You prefer that I tell him_?

She threatened me in a low whisper as I stepped back from her with a hint of perplexity to my face. She wouldn't I thought, but I knew...she would.

"No, please, Fleur," I told her, but I think since my nerves were everywhere it came out as if I was begging. I turned around, trying to keep my dignity and strained my eyes on Ron's form. There was this look of total confusion on his face; he knew. Ronald Weasley was not a stupid man; he knew something was wrong...he sensed it.

Guiltily, my eyes travelled down to what he had held in his hand.

He was holding a tray full of food; four plates towered with eggs, bagels, bacon and strawberries and small plates filled with cream cheese. I couldn't help but feel bad instantly as I looked down; gulping.

He decided to clear his throat as he set the tray on the centre table.

"Ron," I began in a shaky voice as I tried to look up into his eyes again, but failed miserably.

"Préférez-vous que je lui dis au lieu de faire vous-même?…?" _Do you prefer that I tell him instead of doing it yourself_? I heard her ask me again in the same threatening tone and shook my head as I tried to think.

I think he sort of sensed what was coming...

"Does this have anything to do with what happened two day ago?"

* * *

><p>"Food's ready, darling" I heard her voice calling on me from the kitchen as I sat by the window waiting to see if I would ever see the Weasley owl ever again.<p>

"Be there in a second," I merely said.

Was it wrong of me as her friend to have wanted her to accept Bellatrix? Was it terribly wrong of me to have wanted Hermione to know about us? Was it really, really that bad that I had somehow fallen in love with Bellatrix Black?

I have owled Hermione a couple of times already, but she is yet to owl back or plainly is refusing to talk to me. I knew this would happen, and I wished I had had the...balls to have actually went and talked to her personally, but instead I had owled her and sent the invitation a week ago.

Say it.

_Severus, you're a coward._

I was being one right now; only if Potter was here to say it to my face again, and make really sink in. The only difference would be that...now, he would be speaking the truth.

It was expected of Hermione to have taken the news badly, but I had still expected some sort of reply, even a howler; she was my...friend, after all.

Bella is worried; for me and for Hermione, but not for herself.

The raven, curly headed woman is concerned for our friendship because of what she did to Hermione during the war; all the suffering she caused the younger witch. Bella didn't want me and Hermione to stop talking; she didn't want me to lose Hermione, but at the same time I felt that if the younger woman left, then she wouldn't be really being a friend.

But then, I ask myself...how would I feel if Weasley had been my torturer and Hermione was marrying him? I'd feel betrayed; I really would.

That's how 'Mi felt.

* * *

><p>"<em>When will you tell her? You don't have to if you don't want to, Severus..." she asked and then suggested with a hint of uncertainty in her dark brown eyes.<em>

"_Of course I want to, Bella!" I yelled at her in complete frustration. _

_She was pushing me too hard; one moment she wanted me to tell Hermione, and the other she wanted me to back down; it was all because she was afraid, and mad._

_She had tortured Hermione._

_She had had to._

_She didn't have a choice._

"_But how can I tell her; what do you suggest, huh?" I ask her with a sardonic hint to my voice, and I regret it as soon as I see the hurt look in her eyes. I shake my head slowly; I'm not going to cry, but seeing the tears threatening to come down her cheeks breaks my heart. I look towards the floor. "Why her, Bella...?" I ask her in what came out as a strained whisper; the tears obviously clouding my voice...those same tears that were begging for release._

_I didn't know she had walked up to me until I saw her bring herself up on her tiptoes (just like Hermione does) and felt the short woman's arm encircle my neck, and pull me closer in a tight embrace as her lips closed the distance with my ear. My arms instantly wrapped themselves around her waist as I hugged her._

"_She wasn't my choice, love...I didn't have one, Severus," she whispered to me; her tears wetting my cheek._

_I reached one of my hands up to her face and pulled slightly away from her, then moved my hand down to grip her chin. My eyes found hers, and I could see them full of regret shinning up at me._

"_We all had a choice," I told her in a hard voice; I knew I was being harsh, but I was defending my friend. I knew I should be having her back as well. I just didn't know what to do. "You broke her, Bella."_

_I told her before I moved away._

_As I left the room, I heard her murmur in a quiet and upset voice._

"_Forgive me, Granger."_

_That won't work, Bella; Hermione has to hear it. She needs to believe it._

_I needed to get away for a while, then when I could come back home again, I would be a bit calmer._

_As a man I am ashamed to say this; even maybe embarrassed, but I just...needed to cry it out._

_Cry it out; alone._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix wants to speak with Hermione.<p>

She isn't expecting the younger witch to forgive her anytime soon, but deep down inside, she really wants to be forgiven.

I know it'll be hard, difficult, for Hermione to accept that Bella is honestly sorry, that the older witch has actually changed, but I need, no, I want her to understand that I love Bellatrix and that this is what I truly want.

I want to marry Bellatrix, but I don't want to lose Hermione either.

It wasn't with Lily who I found true friendship with, but with that curly headed young woman.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're late, Severus," I heard her speak to me the second my feet touched the<em> _concrete ground. "Let's hope..."_

_Little chit; I was already prepared for her._

_I sighed heavily and moved in to grasp her hand._

"_I know, alright? Thank you, Ms. Obvious," I told her as I began to pull us out into the open; into the crowded sidewalks of Muggle London. I heard her snort softly behind me as we walked a bit faster, albeit I knew she was struggling to keep up; her legs were way shorter than mine causing my strides to be bigger._

"_Severrus," I heard her squeak as we pushed through a big crowd and I almost let her slip away from me. After that instant, I just kept tugging at her small hand; not wanting to lose her._

_Damn muggles..._

"_I thought you wanted us to hurry, Hermione?" I asked her without meaning to sound too snarky but it couldn't be helped._

"_Hey, hey..."_

"_Forgive me," I told her as we made our way through an alley way; distancing ourselves from the crowded trails._

"_It's okay, I suppose," she whispered playfully, "old habits die hard," she continued as she began to giggle and suddenly stopped beside me; tugging at my hand making me stop as well._

"_Wait, now, let me take a good look at you," she told me in a determined tone, and just had to sigh once again, although I took the chance to look at her as well._

_Hermione Granger was wearing a knee-length, pale, tiffany blue sundress with a low heart shaped chest line (showing off some of her cleavage) and a gray cardigan. Her legs, although not bare, were shielded by skin coloured tights as she wore silver, girlish oxfords. Her chestnut curls looked quite tamed today, for a change; very shiny and glossy looking, too. She wasn't wearing any make up, but that was expected; it was Hermione, after all._

"_May I?" I heard her ask me and snapped out of my haze. Her hands were halfway in between us, and that's when I figured that she wanted to fix my tie. I hadn't worn one since my Hogwarts years and my mother's funeral and even then, I had used magic to tie it; which, did not really perfect the knot. I merely nodded at her, and saw how she smiled warmly at me before setting about in fixing my tie; pulling at it with her feminine fingers and adjusting it a lot better. The entire time she was fixing it, I looked straight ahead, so I didn't have to leave my eyes to wander on her._

_I was wearing a dark green button up shirt, a black tie, a matching vest, and because she had insisted (and as much as I had wanted to, I could never deny Hermione anything; just like I could never deny Bellatrix anything either) black, tight, straight leg trousers with black oxfords. Also, my hair...was slicked back with something Hermione had given me weeks ago; I think she had called it mousse or gel, some shit like that, and had held it out of my face._

"_There we go," she said as she straightened herself back up. Her smile brightened before she spoke in a fun, and juvenile voice, "Now we are ready."_

"_Where are you taking me, Hermione?" I asked as we started walking once again; this time she was the one dragging me in the other direction out of the alleyway back into another crowded sidewalk._

_I had planned something for us if she hadn't, but she always did. _

"_Tonight?" she inquired, smile still on her lips in a secretive tone. I nodded impatiently as we turned on Fullham._

_Hermione was always playful around me; ever since we started working together for the Order (1996) and had each other's backs, but it hadn't always been like that. We were student and teacher, and because we were so much alike in some ways we had to learn to trust each other, and we did. Now we rely on each other most of the time, and spend time together because I know Hermione will have to leave soon._

"_Tonight, my dear Severus," she spoke as we rounded the corner and looked up at an old, royal looking building with a bright billboard with lettering on them, "we are going to the movies."_

_As we made the line to buy our tickets, Hermione explained to me that it was 50's night and that all the movies showing today would be from that era. When we got to the booth, the dunder head working there wouldn't stop looking at her, gawping, but Hermione didn't seem to notice or was completely ignoring him._

"_So, what it this moovie about...?" I asked her as we approached the theatre doors, and before she could pull it open I had opened it for us both; if Hermione had been surprised by my manners, she decided to stay quiet._

"_It's an American film, Severus," she told me in short laughter," and it's movie; don't roll the 'o'. It's a comedy film about the original movie monsters and how they are found out by two men, who...let's just say, are not the brightest."_

"_You've watched this film before then?" I asked as I followed her into one of the rooms and we scanned the rooms for seats._

"_Yes," she spoke softly as we sat down somewhere in the middle of the rows, "with my parents."_

"_You didn't even tell me what it's called, Hermione," I said to her, and she giggled._

"_Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein." She said and as if on cue, the lights in the place went off as the big screen lit up and started rolling._

* * *

><p>That was actually my first time at the movies, and it had been with Hermione.<p>

She was the first woman (beside my mother) who had really showed me love; she had held my hand, she had sang me happy birthday six years in a row, and had kissed my cheeks and hugged me when I needed it.

Let's just state that my childhood years weren't the best, but this woman, this young lady, was trying to reinvent those years and create for me better memories.

I never imagined I would ever lose Hermione, and I really hope I don't.

She and Bella needed to work things out after me and she had a talk; which, in reality, I was dreading.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you know..."he began in a concerned voice, "you can tell me anything, love."<p>

I could feel his eyes on me as well as Fleur's, and all that ran through my head was the same statement over and over again.

_This is isn't the time, 'Mione. This can wait; just go talk with Severus, and it'll buy you time. Yeah, just do that_...

I heard someone take a huge breath in the room, and it wasn't until my eyes met Ron's that I noticed that it had been me. Horrified, I turned to the couch, and made to sit feeling as if any second now I would lose it.

"I think I need to take a seat," I voiced out before collapsing on the couch.

* * *

><p>What did ya think?<p>

Was it a good or an 'okay' chapter; or was it plainly horrible?

Well, please review and tell me what ya think, yeah? [: I hope to hear from ya.


	8. You Wouldn't Know

Alrighty, so...

Hi there(:

Well, here goes nothing...

I've heard from some that my last chapter was sort of...random; I admit, it really was, but it had its purpose. I had to write it and post it to prolong a little bit the whole 'fight, and confession'; I know...I'm the worst. Anyways, I wanted to ask...is my story getting boring? Because I rarely get reviews, but, it's funny because I get many subscribes and story alerts. Weird, huh? LOL, or maybe you're just one of those readers who only review when the story is over...I'd like to think that.

Alright, second issue at hand: I know I haven't really been addressing the whole issue of Fleur being a Veela and so on, although I have been referring to her as one. Because she is...one, but the story doesn't really revolve around her being one. This chapter will talk a little about her heritage, but just a tad bit.

Also, keep in mind, this chapter was quite harder to write; so, please, bear with me for just a few minutes. Also...things will really become jumbled up in this chapter: you have been warned(:

The First, fifth and seventh cuts are Hermione's, second, third, fourth and sixth cuts are Fleur's, and the last one is Severus'.

Anyways(: try to enjoy the chapter, non? Thanks to all those who...reviewed, and subscribed and story alerted as well.

A/N: None of the characters belong to me; they're all of J.K. Rowling's creation. Recognizable lyrics will belong to the artist that I have paraphrase from.

* * *

><p><em>If God takes me before you<em>

_I just want you to know I love you_.

-**Blessthefall**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Wouldn't Know<strong>_

_Have You __**Gone**__ Mad, You __**Bitch**__?_

I landed, suddenly, on shaky legs. Dirty, blackened water was dripping down my calves after having landed on a large puddle by a street alleyway. My bare feet were freezing against the cold stone sidewalk, and that's when I cursed my rationality; I hadn't even thought on my apparel. I probably looked like a demented woman roaming the streets this way. I had lost my calmness; I really was losing it. I hadn't even gotten a chance to cast a _silencing charm_ onto myself before I apparated.

I don't really recall how it happened exactly; it all occurred too quickly, but I found myself stumbling down the crowded streets of Muggle London. I felt lost for a couple of seconds, disoriented; I was drifting away from my person. As I pushed through the cluster of people, I could feel many curious eyes on me. Of course they were looking, even I would stare at someone who had appeared out of thin air, and who had brought on loud thunder upon themselves.

I had thought fast when I had decided to dissaparate from the cottage, but I hadn't thought it thoroughly.

The other two occupants of my home would probably be looking perplexed and feeling confused. I just hope...they don't kill each other or that Fleur opens her mouth to Ron.

Before I had sat down, I had made rash calculations.

Ron's wand was lying beside the tray on the table. Mine was upstairs.

I needed a wand to apparate; any wand.

As I took the seat, a complete nervous wreck, I leant forward quickly reaching out for the wand, and dissaparated away on the spot.

Had I made, indeed, another mistake...by leaving them alone...together?

No.

They were mature adults; they could handle this.

At the moment, I was doubting my own maturity level; in case you haven't noticed, but I've been running from my problems ever since I left Fleur and later on, began seeing her again.

Fleur may threaten all she wants, but she wouldn't tell Ron without me being there to face his wrath. Ronald may want to know, but he really wouldn't turn to Fleur for answers; he might ask her if she knew something about what's bothering me, but he wouldn't push her into telling him anything.

Everything that was occurring...was my fault.

And that's all that was running through my mind as I made my way down Cambridge Parkway; I didn't know why, but as I apparated, this was the street that had popped into my mind.

I needed a bit of counselling; a needed someone to guide me...to advise me.

I, Hermione J. Granger, needed help.

I stood, quietly, in front of the ancient building constructed in orange reddish bricks with white accents on its corners; a church, nonetheless. Was this foolish of me? Seeking out...

I hesitated a bit, and merely looked up at the building for a while longer before I decided to actually set foot inside.

_You have committed adultery, Hermione...with a woman; a woman you love. Who are you to find yourself in another person's bed besides your husband's? Who are you to play with hearts and throw it all way, Hermione? You've practically done all that the church says not to do and even though now, here you are. You're so going to hell because of all you've done. Forgiveness doesn't come easily, you idiot, not for people like you. So, you better get on your knees and start begging because you have a long trail to walk._

The walls were covered in an old, ivory shade of white, and the candles surrounding the sanctuary set the mood of tranquillity within these sacred walls. There seemed to be a sense of warmth radiating from the place that sort of began putting me at ease with myself; with what I was struggling with. There was no mass today, for the place was completely desolated and it was barely morning. Or maybe...they didn't even held mass today.

I stared right ahead where the cross laid on the wall at a higher height, and I couldn't help but to shudder under the eyes that were looking at me. Even if they were long gone...

I directed myself to the right side of the building, where I assumed the confessional would be at; the darkened booth where I would receive my Sacrament of Penance. Where I would deliver my confession, and seek advice.

Stepping inside the dark, cherry wood booth I took a seat on the cushion before I began, nervously. Ashamed, I must say it's been long since I have set foot inside a church. My fingers brush my forehead and drift down as I make the sign of the cross upon my person.

I heard his words spring out in a low voice; his opening prayer would contain the peace within this huge sanctuary. I laid my head against the wooden wall that separated the priest and me from mere contact and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," I began in what came out as an unsteady whisper. "I must make clear, that I have never set foot inside a confessional, for I have never done something as terrible as what's brought me here in the first place..."

Hoping the priest did not hear the tears that were clouding my voice; I pushed myself to continue with what would be my first confession with complete uncertainty dripping from my voice.

"I don't know what to do," I encouraged my voice to become higher than a whisper as I started speaking of my issue. "I've done things that I never thought I would ever do, and it is all because of a single mistake that I made years ago."

He kept very silent, though I could hear his calm breathing as he waited for me to continue on, and when I didn't I heard his gentle, but firm voice.

"What is bothering so, my dear?"

"I...want advice," I stated, maybe a bit childishly for I had never done this before, and movies weren't always in the right for examples. "For the ones I love, I've hurt already. I cannot stand and watch as I destroy them all with my errors in life. There...has to be a way for the suffering to stop."

I knew I was babbling; I was stating my sin, but I was taking my time getting there.

"I never meant to hurt her, and I never meant to hurt him, either," I started out again as I felt the warm tears slipping down my cheeks and accumulating at my chin. I sniffed and took another deep breath. "It all started when I didn't want to hurt Ronald; I couldn't break his heart, Father. He was my best friend, and he genuinely loved me. He had lost his brother in the war...someone very dear to him, and I just couldn't find it in me to have broken his heart...I just couldn't. And that's when I knew I had to let go of one of them. It was a must. I hurt Fleur terribly; I didn't want her to pin for me forever. I wanted her to move on if I was to stay with Ron, but she didn't. Oh, Father, we stopped talking after I married Ronald, and I thought it was for the best. I thought it would do her good. I believed she would move on. I never meant to hurt her, but that's all I did bring to her, pain. For now she is back in my life, and is the one I have committed my sins for."

I said last as I drifted off into my thoughts, and wiped my tears away harshly.

"I love Ron, but not the way I love Fleur; never the way I'll always love her," I sobbed out as my hands flew to my face and I began sobbing into them.

I felt this harsh pang in my heart; as if somebody was grabbing on to it, and squeezing out all the wrong stuff that was within its depths.

"Now, she wants me to make a decision; the right one, but I just don't know how to hurt Ron anymore. I don't want to. I can't find it in myself to hurt him more than I've already had, but I seem to forget that by not hurting Ron, I am breaking Fleur..."

How many people really cried at a Confessional? I don't really know, but I was letting it all out. I couldn't in front of Ron because he wouldn't get it. I couldn't in front of Fleur because I didn't know how to.

I heard him take a deep breath and so did I as I assumed he was processing all that I had told him.

"You have come here to seek advice, and I shall grant it to you, but before that, I shall bless you your absolution," he stated in a calm voice.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"May our Lord Jesus Christ absolve you; and by His authority I absolve you from every bond of excommunication and interdict, so far as my power allows and your needs require," he said as we made the sign of the cross. "Thereupon, I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, my child. Amen."

"Amen, Father," I whispered as my hand reached up to the wall once more, and felt it's warmth against my fingers.

"You need to seek them both out, my dear, for you and them cannot live like this any longer. Making a decision will be hard because you love them both, but...remember that you don't love more or less. There are different kinds of love that Our Lord have blessed us with. For what I have heard from you, you know how you love these two people; it's only the matter in which and when you tell them and establish your love for them. Honesty is the key."

I nodded as he spoke and each word smothered itself into my brain, and I realized that all he was saying was correct.

I had thought too much for too long. I had always known what I wanted.

"Now, before you take your leave, let us recite our Act of Contribution, though I believe you said it is your first time confessing, shall I provide assistance?" he asked gently.

I knew the prayer. With as equal gentleness as he asked I denied his offer, and began to recite the player.

"Oh my God I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee and I detest all my sins because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of Hell, but most of all because they offend You Who are all good and worthy of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to avoid the occasions of sin, to do my penance and to amend my life. Amen."

"I forgive you your sins, and pray you...make the right choice, my child," he said forgivingly as I got up to leave.

"I am very much grateful," and I slipped out the booth's door and into the aisle to merge to the centre of the place.

I turned to look up at the altar, and smiled sadly at the form crucified at the cross. As I was confessing, I had felt this weight being lifted off my heart, and now that would help me to make a decision that had been denied for too long.

"Thank you," I said in a low voice before turning and leaving out the doors.

* * *

><p>One second she had been sitting in front of me, and the next one she had been...gone.<p>

It all happened so sudden.

I truly thought my eyes were following every one of her moves cautiously, but I guess I became distracted the exact second she dropped herself down on the couch; part of me already knew she would bolt; all the signs were there, but I actually thought she would have given me a warning.

_You're so naive, Fleur. Of course she would make a run for it without telling you; you were basically harassing her. You might love her, but sometimes you push too hard._

_Bullshit_

_When she came after the war she dumped you without a warning; she became unpredictable to you, Delacour. You might forgive her, but you will never forget what she did to you._

Ron had gone upstairs a couple of minutes ago to get changed and try to find Hermione. Pff, as if he could find her; he didn't even know who his wife really was. This needed to stop.

He knew who his best friend was; the girl who laughed at his jokes, and hugged him when he needed support, but he never knew the real Hermione.

_My _Hermione; I knew her...she wasn't happy with him. I knew; he would never be able to make her blush or smile like I did. He would never make her feel warm on the inside...make her truly happy like I had witnessed her for so long.

He didn't know the woman who used to be mine.

* * *

><p><em>It would be my second time visiting the village of Hogsmeade since I had arrived to Scotland, and I had actually found it so relaxing; especially with the third task coming up soon and all the pressure Madame Maxime was clobbering me with.<em>

_So, I had asked the headmaster's permission for Hermione to tag along with me since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend for the students and then, I had asked Hermione out...on a 'non date' as she called it._

"_Come with me to 'Ogsmeade,__ yes__?" I had begun as I walked with her to class the day before._

_She stopped by the door, and looked at me with a raised eye brow, before speaking._

"_Like a date...?" She asked me back, a nervous tone to her voice and I had to smile at her._

"_Well..." I thought she would understand that I wanted to court her..._

"_If I agree, it won't be a date, Fleur," she said as she broke into a playful grin, and I couldn't contain my low chuckle as I reached up to tuck a stranded, brown curl behind her ear._

_She didn't want people to know about us...in that way, though, everyone knew we were...acquaintances; friends._

"_Fine," I said as I leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth, but not really kissing her lips. "As long as you come along, I am 'appy," I said to her, my smile still adorning my lips, before I walked away quickly._

_I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow._

"_I really wish it was December already, Fleur," I heard her breathe out as we walked down the path to the small village._

_I found myself chuckling at her statement as my eyes lingered on her cute, red coloured cheeks from the summer heat._

"'_Ermione, it's barely June," I told her as I reached out to take her hand in mine; her palm was sticky and sweaty, and I thought it was entirely adorable. Something normal because of the June weather, but she snatched it away from me with a hint of embarrassment to her voice before I could even feel offended._

"_No, Fleur," she said as she averted her eyes down to the stone steps," they're incredibly disgusting right now." She said last as she began to tuck them into her pockets feeling ashamed of such a natural thing._

_I sighed as I reached for her hand once again, and grabbed it tightly; interlacing our fingers. I gave her a small smile when she looked up, then brought our hands up to my lips, hers facing my mouth, and kissed the back of her hand gently._

"_No matter," I told her as I dropped our hands once more, and began dragging her along with me. "I enjoy 'olding 'our sweaty 'ands, ma chérie," I said as I caught her eye and winked at her playfully._

_Even though her cheeks were already rosey looking because of the heat, I could still see them increasing in warmth as she blushed. I loved when she did that: I liked having the power to be able to that to her._

_Me and Hermione had been 'going out', as she insisted I refer to it, since mid March, and things actually couldn't be any better than they already were. After kissing in the library that day, I hadn't given up, and surprisingly, she had allowed me to keep on with my stalking of her. It was quite funny, actually. I had her with me, and it was great to know that she enjoyed spending, almost, her entire time with me._

"_So, where do you want to 'ead first to, belle?" I asked her as we reached the castle's gate, and came even closer to the friendly, small village._

_I saw her fidgeting with a curl as we walked, and chanced a glance up at her face; she was thinking. I broke out into a full grin when I noticed this, and gave her hand a soft squeeze that made her look at me sort of lost._

"_Sorry," she started out seeming apologetic, and I just kept smiling down at her. "Well, what do you feel like doing?" she asked me softly as we reached the high street and stopped side by side in front of the many tiny cottages and cute little buildings._

"_Maybe we can go over to the post office just for a quick second, I 'ave to send __maman et papa__ somezing, and zen, we could go to Madame Puddifoot's for some coffee? I 'eard ze coffee zere is stupendous!" I finished up a bit enthusiastic as I turned to look at her._

_Her blush came back, and I chuckled once again at how adorable she seemed to me._

"_You know, Madame Puddifoot's place, it's sort of like...for couples," Hermione said to me as she smirked and raised a finger to point at me accusingly. I began giggling and raised my hands as if in mocking surrender as I spoke._

"'_Ey, who said anyzing about zat..?" I said as I feigned innocence._

"_You sure are making it seem that way, Ms. Delacour," she said as she slapped me gently on the shoulder and pulled away as she began to giggle herself; a sweet melody to my ear. Before she created too much distance between us, I felt myself reach out to her, and grab her arm pulling her to me._

_She was still giggling as I held her in my arms, her back up against my chest, and my arms around her waist as I deposited a small, lingering kiss on her soft, warm cheek. Is this a good time? I asked myself as her hands came up to rest on top of mine._

_She is such a darling; so very beautiful that I didn't think I could have contained myself._

"_Be my girlfriend, 'Ermione?" _

_I asked her quietly but suddenly feeling a bit silly, my lips still pressed against her cheek as she looked sideways at me; she seemed surprised at my question, but it took her less than ten seconds to recover before she was smiling radiantly at me and had kissed me back on my pale cheek as she spoke softly to me. Her voiced dripped with complete happiness and the look in her eyes supported entirely what I saw._

"_Yes," she breathed out as her eyes looked up at mine; her brown orbs holding a hint of excitement, yet they were playfully," If you really insist on it, Fleur...I will."_

_I was aware that on the outside I had remained my old, cool self, but honestly, on the inside, I couldn't be happier. This is what I wanted; Hermione and she had said yes. The best part had been that she hadn't even hesitated._

"_Oh, I do, belle," I told her very close to her ear; I swear my breath was hitting hard against her tender earlobe. "I'll forever insist."_

_I said last before she smirked and that's when I knew..._

_She really would be happy with me, and that we would be each other's love._

"_You make me ze 'appiest of all, ma chérie," I whispered into her ear, and I glanced down at her to see her smiled widen._

* * *

><p><em>You think she's still yours? She left you here with these scars...and the worst part is that the world will never, ever know. Unless you decide to do something about it, Fleur.<em>

Now and then I usually find myself really lingering in our past together; in what we truly were for each other and not this false we have created. I'm honestly, very tired of this.

_What happened to feeling so happy you could die, ma chérie_?

When she had left with a _pop_, we had both needed a few moments to let it all sink; to actually believe that she had left like that...so fast. The situation had raised incredulity among us both and we had remained quiet for a while.

"What is going on, Fleur?"

I never answered him. I merely shook my head and walked outside, and that's where I was at this exact moment.

I was leaning against my copper as I delicately smoked a cigarette; letting the emitted fume swim around me while I inhaled it into my lungs swiftly. I was letting the toxic haze attempt to calm my nerves down.

_I'm done. I really am_. Aren't _you tired as well, veela_?

I asked as I took one last, reluctant drag before flicking the lit bud and throwing it to the ground as I brought my foot up on it and squished it into the hard concrete. I felt something in my chest; something that was building up. Maybe it was the veela; I don't know... I reached down into my jean's pocket and took out my phone looking at the time; _7:30 am_.

_I'll give you two hours, Hermione._

I thought to myself as I started walking back up the path to the cottage with a decision in mind. I was taking the game into my own hands.

_If you're not here by then, love..._

_I get to tell Ron; not you._

When I came back inside the house, Ron was by a miracle descending down the stairs and entering the living room as well. He had thrown on some maroon coloured trousers and a plain, brown shirt accompanied by some brown... moccasins? (Well, they look like moccasins) I didn't really pay attention in detail to what he was wearing, only what he had held in his hand for that was the reason I stood frozen in my spot; an unrecognized expression shadowing my face as my eyes focused on the object.

"Why do 'ou 'ave 'Ermione's wand?" I asked him in a cold, contained voice; eyes narrowing at him as I alternated from his face to Hermione's vine curled, spiral wand.

The ginger headed boy looked at me as if I was mad; he seemed confused at my question and decided to let me know how he felt in his tone when he answered.

"Hermione took mine, Fleur." He told me in an uncertain tone, "I need to find her."

There was something about him holding ma chérie's wand that made me furious, maybe because a witch or wizard's wand was considered something private and personal. As if Ronald knew her personally. Then, it dawned on me… that he did. It felt like ice, cold water descending upon my shoulders the moment the thought came into my mind.

"We can use mine, Ronald," I said in the same tone as the first time, but this time a bit dismissively.

I didn't like him holding Hermione's wand. It didn't seem right to me; maybe Harry could hold it, or George, but Ron's fingers curled around her wooden stick only made me angry.

"But, why…? We can find her quicker with two wands."

"Just leave it!" I spoke harshly as his expression grew wary. I was losing the control I had at the moment; and he was the cause of it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side as if observing me.

_I don't really think I'll be able to wait those two hours._

I thought as I craned my neck to the side averting my eyes to the floor. Something within me was tearing; changing...something dark.

The ginger man holding something of Hermione's had finally been the last domino to hit the ground. I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore. I had been in charge of my feelings for years; especially when Hermione had left me, abandoned me, but now...it was too much. It was time to bring things back to the way they were. The veela inside me was encouraging me to do so; to hand over my control to her, and to let her take her best shot.

_This love will be my downfall_.

"What do 'ou think, Ronnie?" Even I could detect the hateful tone to my voice.

Some part of me felt awful, but when could I start to make him bleed...?

_You're never going to hurt again, Fleur. Just wait for Hermione, Delacour. Don't be rash; don't hurry your decisions up. Don't rush things._

When I finally looked back up, I could see how his eyes had widened as my wand slipped down my sleeve and into my awaiting hand. I could feel the change in my eyes; the cerulean colour drifting into their own darkness as his face turned terrified.

_Afraid of mere eyes, Ronald...?_

The veela inside me sniggered_._

"Fleur..." I heard him whisper, in a small voice, as he brought Hermione's wand up and decided to halfway point it at me while he took a few steps closer.

_Take your aim; just take your aim_...

"_Impedimenta_," I muttered lowly as I pushed my wand forwards and tilted my head as I witnessed his pathetic form drop to the, luckily for him, carpeted floor face first. I heard him groan, and the part of me that was still partially there, and not focused on hurting him, felt bad. Part of me felt sickened, as I had watched him hit the ground hard, and the other part me only watched in awe as if wanting more.

I saw him attempt to pick himself off the ground, but he was in too much of a shock to actually succeed; although, for the first time in a long while, I could sense Ronald Weasley's brain working as he got up from the ground with a hint of wariness; Hermione's wand still held tightly in his hand.

"What is up with you?" He finally asked when he was standing; a red mark on his forehead as he looked at me in disbelief. "Have you gone mad, you bitch?"

I felt my lips stretch into a sick, and twisted grin as I eyed him; I don't think he had noticed my finger nails, which were on their way of becoming sort of talon looking.

_I wonder how they would look if I sank them deep into his freckled skin_?

I knew I was angry, furious; I was losing the only sense of sane I had in me, but...did I really want to hurt him so bad?

_You do...he stole what was yours from the start, Fleur. _ A part of me, the veela I assume, hissed into my head.

"Maybe."

I gripped my wand tighter, preparing myself to attack once again when a nonverbal spell almost hit me; if it hadn't been for my instincts, _Protego_ wouldn't have ever been cast and Ronald wouldn't be back on the ground with a _thud_.

When I smiled once again this time, I knew, that if Hermione wasn't here very soon, something very, very horrible was going to happen.

* * *

><p>I had made my way down to a near park as I drowned in my thoughts. I knew what I wanted to do; what was right. What my heart really wanted, but I needed to talk to one more person before speaking to Ron and Fleur. Maybe I would pay a visit to Hogwarts; to Professor McGonagall's office preferably. I just needed a bit more of time to really gather all my thoughts and organize myself.<p>

No need in giving Minerva a heart attack.

People's stares hadn't really been helping me for the past few minutes, but somehow, I had managed to get used to them. I mean, they probably just thought me crazy because of my attire.

I was in shorts while wearing a tank top...

And bare footed.

Hell, I would stare at myself.

"Hermione...?" A soft voice came suddenly from somewhere in front of me.

I looked up from my daze and my eyes met with those of...

"Cho...?"

The Scottish, young woman was smiling down at me; a very pleasant and honest smile that certainly reached her eyes. She stood a few feet away from me, but still very close.

"Hello, Hermione," she greeted me sweetly as she fidgeted with a strand of onyx, black hair and swung around the messenger bag she had draped over her shoulder.

"H-hey," I stuttered as I got off the wooden bench I had been sitting in for the past couple of minutes and went up to her. She hugged me close to her, and I wondered when her arms had become feeling so welcoming and strong.

I lingered in her embrace for a bit longer than I should have.

"Everything alright, there...?" she asked gently, somewhere, into my hair as she rubbed my back.

I needed a friend right now, was it really wrong of me to linger...?

"Just been thinking a lot, lately," I answered in a whisper as I let my head stay against her shoulder.

She brought her hands up to each side of my face, and pulled my head up to look at her. When my eyes were met with hers once again, I knew she was questioning my sanity at the moment.

Who wouldn't, honestly? Especially the way I was dressed...

"What's wrong, sweet..."

"Granger?" I heard the hiss, and turned to the new voice.

"Damn, you look like shit." He said in his usual, smug voice, "What happened to you?"

_Draco Malfoy...was in Muggle London_?

"Draco," I heard Cho spoke in a warning tone, and that's when I figured they had come here together. "Be nice."

It's good to see something never changes. Always count on Malfoy to turn things around; to point things out which were already, might I add, quite obvious in the eyes of others. He had changed a lot after the war, he was still an arsehole sometimes; although, we had become sort of friends because he was Severus' Godson.

"Malfoy," I nodded at him once I was out of Cho's arms and facing his way.

I saw how he shrugged himself out off his coat, remaining in a warm cashmere sweater, and made to set it upon my shoulders, but I took a step back; distancing myself from him and what he was offering to me.

"Hermione, you're gonna catch a cold, you dense woman!" I heard him say as he walked up to me and covered me up in his coat. "Where the fuck is Weasley, anyway? Running around in his undies as well?" He asked as he began to button up the warm piece of clothing.

"Really, Draco..." I began as I embraced the warm sensation of the sleeves. "There's no need; I was on my way home..."

He looked pointedly at me before snorting.

"Sure you were," he said as he looked at Cho, and gestured with his hand as if telling her to step into the conversation.

She smiled tightly, but obliged.

"Hermione, you're almost...naked..." she said in a small voice as my cheeks turned a bright shade of red and I casted my gaze to the ground.

"I know," I said dismissively as I waved her off, "I haven't been very...myself, lately, let's just say that,"

"Has this got anything to do with my Godfather?" Draco asked me in a serious tone as he tucked his hands into his pockets and looked up at the building; plainly avoiding my eyes.

I shook my head, and looked at Cho, who by the look in her eyes knew what he was speaking about.

"Partly," I said as I scratched my neck in frustration and spoke again, "but, there is something else that has been eating me up..."

I felt Draco's eyes drift back towards me and looked up at him.

"Just to let you know, I didn't take it well...either."

I smiled sadly at him, then stepped forward, and cautiously hugged him. It was a bit awkward, but not wrong. When I pulled away, he returned the smile.

"Thank you, Draco," I whispered before I turned around and began to put some distance between us without giving him a chance to neither answer nor nod.

"Are you sure you're fine, Hermione?" I heard Cho's voice distantly worried.

"I'm alright."

* * *

><p><em>Come and make me whole again, Hermione. I'm losing myself, ma chérie<em>.

Ronald was hiding somewhere behind the couch as I stood up by the railings up on the second floor; my form was hidden in the shadows, my arms resting against the ledge as I looked down into the living room trying to spot his red head.

He couldn't reach me for now; I had cast _Glisseo _and the steps had flattened out into a miniature, wooden slide. I could hear his breathing as if he was exhaling into my ear, but I knew that that was just my veela senses kicking in. He was down there; hiding.

My eye caught sudden movement, and I saw him move from behind the couch to the wall. I chuckled in a low voice as I twirled my wand before pointing it to the near wall where he had run for cover.

_Expulso_

The light was shot out of my wand instantly and had hit the wall in a matter of seconds; blowing a whole through the damn structure. I saw how he flicked his wand to the side, and waited for his shot.

"_Bombarda_!" he half yelled, half shouted as the railing I was leaning against exploded; bits of wood flying everywhere and sending me back up against the wall. I felt a tingling sensation in my hands and looked down to see small splinters stuck into my fingers; blood beginning to trickle down the sides.

I hadn't made him bleed yet, yet he was eager to draw blood.

I clenched my hands into fists as I pushed myself off away from the wall and jumped down, through the blown off part, into the living room. My eyes looked sideways into where he was supposed to be, but was nowhere to be found.

"Is 'iding really all you can do, Ron?" I asked in dark voice.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I heard him hiss from somewhere along the kitchen, and flicked my wand as I deflected the spell.

"Stop 'iding," I told him in a determined voice, "just come out and duel, Ronald."

"Why are you doing this, Fleur?" He yelled, sounding distant, "I just want to find Hermione."

"'Ermione doesn't want 'ou," I said to him, well, actually the veela hissed at him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked as I saw him launch himself at me.

I smirked and right before he hit me whispered…

"_Ventus_," and watched as the wind shot out of my wand and harshly slammed against him sending him back against the, still standing, picture frames on the farthest wall.

I heard someone chuckle darkly, and it wasn't until I saw his face that I noticed it had been me.

I found myself walking over to him, and kneeling right before him. Still, there wasn't a drop of blood wasted from his being. Sure he was covered in bruises; I mean who wouldn't after being thrown form wall to wall. His head was partially resting on the wall and on his shoulder to the side and his eyes were shut.

I reached out and grabbed on to the collar of his shirt and began shaking him furiously.

"Don't close 'our eyes," I said as shook him one more time before slamming him against the wall. His breathing became ragged and short.

"'Ou want to know, why I'm doing zis…"

He nodded to me, even though his eyes remained closed and I found myself grinning.

"Hermione is mine…"

I hissed as I brought my face closer to his, and grabbed each side of his face; prompting him to open his damn eyes.

"No," he said in a tired voice. "She's…"

This time I flat out laughed in his face.

"Oh, but she is, Ronald," I said sounding so terribly cruel. "'Ou wouldn't know…"

I began in a mockingly sweet voice as I leant in and placed my lips close to his ear.

""Ou wouldn't know 'ow many times I've fucked 'er and 'ow many times she 'as screamed my name instead of 'ours…"

I knew I was being cruel, and that I was saying things that weren't in my place to be telling, but I didn't care anymore; the veela didn't care anymore.

"That's not true…" he whimpered as he closed his eyes partially; hissing in pain.

I found one of my talons dragging itself painfully, slowly from his cheek down to his neck; leaving behind red dots of blood and yielding a scream from the man who was bordering more pain.

"Oh, but it is, Ronniekins," I said as I pulled back to look at his pathetic face. "It's so very true."

_Dear God, help me…_

* * *

><p>I was finally making my way from the castle to the gates after a quick talk with Minerva; things had gone better than I thought.<p>

I was going home now, nowhere else; just home.

Hopefully Fleur was still there, and we could settle this at last.

No more running.

* * *

><p>Draco had told me that that he had seen Hermione today, and that she hadn't been looking well. That she seemed disturbed; that something was very wrong. So, I had made my way over to her house in hopes of finding her and speaking with her, if she'd let me of course.<p>

When I had apparated to her door, the least I was expecting was to be greeted with sound of cursing. Before I could even knock, all I could hear were small explosions and Weasleys voice, yelling and shouting spells at who appeared to be...

Delacour; though, I believe she was using nonverbal spells to gain her ground better.

I stepped away from the door, feeling intrigued; Hermione wasn't home, yet...this was going on.

I waited at the end of the side walk; seating against a far tree as I looked to the small cottage. I could still hear everything, but I didn't know if I should intervene. Maybe I should have, but I didn't know the circumstances; I didn't know what had happened.

There was some sort of fume escaping through the tiny chimney at the roof before I heard a strangled scream, and got up off the grass, feeling a bit unsettled, to go investigate.

As I almost reached the steps to Hermione's house, the door slammed open and I saw a tear streaked face and scared looking Delacour stepping out of the house; her back set to me and that gave me time to set a _disillusionment charm_ upon myself. When she turned around, I was in between stunning her or going inside to check on Weasley. Her white shirt was covered in blood and her hands as well. Her black jeans had small holes around them; although, I didn't know if it was from the attire's style or not. She was silently crying; sobbing even, as she gripped her wand and looked down to her hands as if questioning their actions. She had looked back to the door briefly before I saw it spelled closed, but I wasn't sure if it had been done by her.

"Ronald..."she sobbed out, her French accent thick, "I'm sorry," she pleaded before the turned on her heels and ran to her car.

I just stood there and let her go; I didn't know what to do. I just hope...Weasley wasn't dead.

After, I saw her car become a small dot at the end of the lonely road in the horizon, I knew it was safe to become visible again, but as soon as I did it, with a _crack_, Hermione appeared in front of me.

A small smile glowing on her lips, I noticed before she noted my presence.

"Severus...?" she asked, her tone confused, as she looked up at her home. "What are you doing here; what happened?" the brown headed girl quickly looked up to see the smoke leaving through the fireplace, and her eyes suddenly became worried. She began to scratch at her neck furiously as I heard her...whimper?

Now I understood why Draco had urged me to check on her, though I thought he had mentioned he had given her his coat in the case of the attire...

"Hermione, "I began as I cast a warming charm on her, "I'm not really sure," I told her as I pocketed my wand and began to approach her to prevent her from scratching too hard.

I saw her glance over to the driveway and then, turn back to the house, on the verge of crying before running up to the door. She had noticed Delacour's care gone, so, that meant she knew.

"Wait!" I told her as I reached for her arm; preventing her from opening the door.

"Fleur's gone, Severus," she said, her hand on the handle, as if reasoning," Did you see what happened...?" She asked me as she chewed on her lips and seconds later looked up at me.

"I heard," I told her as I nodded to her. I titled my head to the side, before I sighed. "Though, I didn't exactly see what happened, I did see Delacour."

This wasn't just because of me and Bella; there was something else and I had acted as the insensitive bastard by sending her the invite and not speaking with her personally. I had added to her worries and problems without thinking whether she had a lot more on her shoulders.

"What's going on, Hermione...?" I asked her as I took a step closer to her, and brought my hand up to press against her cheek.

She shook her head at me, and partially closed her eyes as she let her tears go down her cheeks and slid through my fingers.

"I think Fleur might have done something very stupid," she whispered to me before continuing.

It had to do with the veela.

"And it's my entire fault, Severus; my entire fault..."

* * *

><p>Don't kill me, please? :o I am the only one that knows what happens next(;<p>

Please reviewww :D


	9. Ruddy Books

Eloo, my beautiful readers!(:

I hope you all are faring well, yes?

So, this chapter had to be rewritten—not because I didn't like the first one, but…because I lost it at school in my haste on leaving class. I emailed my arsehole of a psychology teacher to see if I had left any papers jumbled up in my book, but he just replied and I quote "Ha, you make me laugh; sadly, no, I didn't see any papers."I know... I was like thanks jerk; it made me so damn frustrated that it took me a while to get my inspiration going again, so I could start all over again, but here you guys have, and I totally hope you enjoy it!(:

Well, this chapter will actually open your eyes up to our three protagonists and this is the time where you'll decide whether you're on Hermione's side, Fleur's or Ron's. I really look forward to reading your opinion on this chapter, and your decisions. Muahahah! :D Sorry, (giggles madly) I just had to have my own author's moment.

No heads up on cuts today; if I did, then, it would ruin the surprise on the story's twist. Also, the chapter is mostly dialogue instead of our so loved action :O

**A/N:** Even if J.K. Rowling died, I would never be able to get my hands on the rights to Harry Potter; so, please keep that in mind. None of this is mine; only the theme and plot itself. Also, known quotes or lyrics aren't either.

Enjoy lovelies (:

* * *

><p>Would you <em>promise<em> to be kind? **_Promise to be kind_**.

-Mirah

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruddy Books Weren't the Ones Painting that Precious Thing on Her Lips<strong>_

_You're Such a Fool, Ron_

* * *

><p>The voices sounded very distant, but that did not keep me from noticing the cautious tone to it; the worried implication behind each of the words spoken.<p>

"_Will he be alright?" The voice sounded like George's, but I couldn't be very sure_

"_Can we, please, see him?" Ginny…_

"_I am HIS MOTHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT…."_

"_Mrs. Weasley, calm yourself," everything grew a bit quieter._

"_You're son has suffered greatly; he hasn't woken yet to explain what happened," another person said, "Mr. Snape brought him in."_

"_Where is Hermione?"_

"_We haven't been able to reach her, yet. Not by owl or the muggle way…"_

My head was pounding furiously; though to tell you the truth, I couldn't even feel the weight of it. No matter how hard I tried my eyes didn't, more like wouldn't, open; they insisted on remaining shut as the world around us kept going on. I felt like my body was being spun in every direction at the speed of lightning; or maybe they were just rushing with me in one direction, but whoever was doing it was making my stomach ache a lot worse. My insides seemed like they were twisting or plainly just hurting terribly. As if someone was throwing rock at my abdomen; more like heavy, sharp-pointed boulders.

_Why wasn't Hermione here?_

I could feel bright lights above me; shinning atop my form as someone sobbed somewhere behind me, distantly.

There was that word again…

It kept moving its way through my mind; distant.

It's how I was feeling right now; I wasn't on earth anymore. I was just…distant...

and Hermione wasn't here with me.

* * *

><p>My hands were painfully shaking as I lighted the drag in between my fingers; it had become an addiction since the night after Hermione had left me. I couldn't stop, though, I didn't know if she had noticed yet. If she had, she hadn't mind or hadn't had the time to say anything at all. My nerves were everywhere as I pulled my hair back away from my face, and inhaled deeply.<p>

I was a total mess; I just didn't know what to do with myself. My flat was drowned in complete darkness as I sat on the couch listening intently to the silence; those small voices running through my head...whispering softly. I also had a headache, which wasn't helping me at all.

Once I had gotten home, the first thing I had done was removed my blood stained clothes, dropping them on the ground. I had left the lights off; I didn't feel like anything shinning on my skin right now; I didn't want to look at myself. I knew there was dried blood beneath my finger nails, and on my knuckles. I knew my hands were splintered. I knew I smelled of sweat as well, but I didn't care at the moment. I needed to think.

Can you ignore what you become? Can we fake things out, and see them die again? We were there…I was there, but for a friend I felt nothing for.

I had lost control; I had fallen and the veela had taken me with her. That never happened, but…doesn't everyone fall sometimes? Don't they all?

_I really fucked it up this time; didn't I, Hermione?_

My lungs screamed, ached, for air as I smoked the cig; inhaling the toxic fume greedily as if it was my last breath. I was in search of my own tranquility, and the drug was offering it to me, at least for a few hours, a couple of minutes…

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't stand to look at his pathetic face; his spiteful form, motionless on the ground. The veela had taken me completely; I thought. Under no circumstances would I have ever wanted to hurt a friend; never had I tried to kill someone. It just wasn't me, but yet again the real Fleur didn't sleep around with married woman either; even if the woman's name was Hermione.<em>

_I was crouched down in front of him as his eyes remained closed; as if he was dead entirely. There was this morbid smile on my lips as I watched him, I knew, but I just couldn't wipe it away. If Hermione was here, she would run from me; she'd be afraid of me._

_Part of me, the one that was in control at the moment, wanted to hurt him further, to see him suffer, but the other part of me, the one that was locked away, was screaming for a way out of this dreadful nightmare._

_Ron was trying to breathe regularly, like a normal person at rest, but the man just wasn't getting there. Fatigue wouldn't leave him yet. I chuckled softly, but you could still hear the dangerous note to it, if you listened intently._

"_Look at 'ourself, Ronald," I whispered as I pointed my wand at his bruised, freckled face and nonverbally shot a jet of cold water at it, making him gasp, before throwing my wand over to the carpet. I wasn't going to need it for now. He was panting and still gasping for air, but he insisted on letting his eyes close._

_Nope, that wouldn't do. I wanted him to…_

"_Open 'our eyes," I said to him in a mocking, soothing voice as I searched furiously through my leather jacket's pocket for a cig. When I found it, I carelessly placed it in between my heart-shaped lips and reached for my lighter, flicking it open and lighting the cigarette._

_Drag_

"'O_w can 'ou stand to look at 'ourself, anyways?" I snarled at him as my eyes skimmed through his beaten form._

_His brown shirt was covered in splinters, from all the damages we had done around the house. I bet his back was sore from all the wall travelling he had done in the past hours, if not broken, then; being thrown from wall to wall could do that to you. His sweaty, red-ish hair hung to his forehead like a curtain, but just above his eyes. The gash I had made with my talons was still spilling magical blood; it was making it drip slowly from the top of his cheek bone down his horrendous, sweaty neck._

_Right now, he had his head laid against the tarnished wall; eyes still closed as his chest fell and went up lazily. _

_I wanted him to look at me, but he had other plans. I guess, I just had to make him look at me by any means, non?_

_I let the smoke gain its release from my mouth, and moved a bit closer to the man who had once been a war hero; some war hero indeed._

_I reached over to him, and grabbed his moist, sweaty, ginger hair; curling my sore fingers around his hair as I forced his head up. I could feel his strands of hairs tangling themselves on the wooden splinters covering my hands, but I refused to groan as I held him up._

_Now he opened his eyes, a fearful look in them, as his lips twisted into a tight grimace._

_With my other hand unoccupied, I was free to indulge myself._

_Drag_

_Would he speak now…or wait?_

"_This isn't you, Fleur,"_

_I guess he would. I smirked as I tightened my fingers in his hair and pulled him higher as he whimpered, very unmanly might I say, while I let escape a throaty chuckle._

"_So, weak, aren't 'ou, Ronald?" I inquired, very unlike me, as I blew the smoke into his pitiful face and watched him close his eyes against it._

"_This isn't like you, Fleur," he breathed out. "You've left the veela take over you…"_

"_I 'ave not!" I screeched to his face._

_It hurt me to realize that he was right indeed._

"_You have to…you used to be so strong, Fleur," _

_Drag_

"_Before she left you, now…"_

_I left the fume escape once again through my mouth as my eyes narrowed at him._

"'O_u want to know somezing, you leetle bastard?"_

"_Hermione loves me," he mumbled in a deep voice, very unlike his regular boyish squeak._

"_No, she doesn't," I said through clenched teeth as I felt my patience, what little I had, begin to slip once again._

"_Then, why did she end up leaving you?" There was something in the way he was speaking that was making me doubt something; everything._

_Drag_

"_Accept it, Ron," I said to him in a low voice, "She pitied 'ou; she couldn't 'urt 'er supposedly best friend…" I told him as I moved a bit from him; hand still in his hair, tightening, while I blew to the side. "She'll never love 'ou like zat…"_

"_You're wrong," he said softly to me, "Hermione does love me." His breathing was bettering._

"_She'll never love 'ou," I told him harshly as I suddenly dropped his head, as if I had been burned by it, and moved completely away from him as I got on my feet, but before I could turn around, I heard his low, hoarse, voice._

"_Whatever happens, Fleur…" he whispered, heavily breathing "I forgive you."_

_My features became icy as I stared at him. What had he just said?_

_I didn't ever want to hear him say that again. I didn't. He wasn't the one who needed to forgive. I was, God damn it! He was the one who had taken Hermione from me, not the other way around. I had the right to be angry. I was the one who needed to forgive him._

"_Be quiet," I hissed at him; or the veela did," I don't want 'our fucking forgiveness, Ronald. I don't need it…"_

_His head was still lying against the wall and he was panting hard as he gained the courage to say something to me now as he also tried to grasp for air._

"_Fleur,"_

_No, I didn't want to hear him. I didn't. Something wasn't right. Something that he had said before was resonating in my head. Something that was not making sense; that couldn't make sense, and if it did then, it had been totally messed up of him. Completely fucked up, indeed…_

_His voice sounded raw as he struggled to open his eyes; pathetic arsehole._

_I just stared at him as my eyes embraced the darkness and the cold that had welcomed itself into my pupils._

"_What is so important, zat you 'ave to speak my name?" I gritted at him as my fists began to clench at my sides. Something had clicked in my mind in those moments that he had taken in getting off of the ground as I turned away from him. I could still hear him struggling as I closed my eyes and I listened to his ragged breathing as he caught a hold of himself._

"_Books had never done that to her, "he began in a quiet voice; sounding a bit distant behind me, though I knew he hadn't moved from that destroyed wall._

"_Every time she came back from the library with that beautiful smile, I knew that those ruddy books weren't the ones painting that precious thing on her lips; books weren't making her that happy anymore."_

_I started to slowly shake my head as I listened to him._

_He had…but…_

"_All zis time…'ou knew?" I asked him slowly, as the wheels in my mind began to turn. I spiraled on the spot to look at him._

_I knew there was this dangerous glint in my eyes._

"_Fleur," he said my name again; sounding remotely far._

"'O_u knew," I didn't ask this time; it was sure as hell a fucking statement._

_I hadn't noticed my eyes were unfocused until his form came into clear view to me. He was leaning against the wall; his head inclined slightly forward as he stared to the ground while his hands were on the wall for support. There was this sad smile embracing his lips as he nodded; as he remembered the past. Our past; mine and Hermione's._

_There was this feeling of unsettling beginning to take over my stomach; it was as if I wanted to empty it up. My head was beginning to spin. I felt a type of warmness begin to creep up my neck and into my face; anger, maybe. _

"_Sometimes, I…would follow you guys," he whispered slowly; his eyes still trained on the carpet._

_I wanted to believe that I was listening wrong; that I was imagining all of this._

"_I would see the way you kissed each other," he said to me, once again sounding far from me. Maybe it was me, who would space out or something, "The way you would touch each other when you thought no one was looking in the library and at Hogsmeade; every caress you gave her…"_

_I didn't want to listen to him anymore; I really didn't…_

"'O_u spied on us?" I asked him through clenched teeth; barely recognizing my voice as the hateful incredulity tainted it._

_He didn't nod this time, he just kept his gaze on the carpet and continued on speaking._

"_The way she looked at you; you witnessed how her radiant smile would shine and made her look even more beautiful than she already was," that smile was still on his lips, gracing it with no shame; he took a deep breath as I did the same, "the way she laughed with you; what I wouldn't had given to have her do that with me…."_

_He was making me sick to my stomach with his words. Who in their right mind would think saying all this was fine? Was…normal?_

_We were silent for a couple of seconds; I realized I still had my cig in between two fingers in a hand. Unconsciously, I brought it up to my lips; I needed tranquility. Just at least for a bit longer._

_I took a drag._

"_Fleur," he whispered, "I just wanted to know why you made her so happy."_

"_So, 'ou spied on us," I answered uncaringly; I didn't care that he hadn't asked me anything. It was more for me than for him._

_His eyes tried to look elsewhere; that stupid, sad smile still on his lips._

"_I just wanted to know what…you had that made her so, so happy! I wanted to be you, Fleur…" he said as I froze, and with a last drag, threw the cigarette uncaringly away…somewhere. I held his eyes when he decided to look up; they seemed regretful to an extent, but not completely, and I didn't care. There was this sad love deep in his eyes; it was making me nauseous._

"_The way she looked at you; with such love in her depths, such emotion. I wanted her to look at me like that. I wanted to be the one that made her happy; I just wanted Hermione, Fleur…"_

_What, in the world, was wrong with this man?_

_I honestly don't know what made him believe that saying this was alright. _

_Something inside of me just snapped as my jaw clenched and I lunged myself at him without giving him any warning. It wasn't normal of me to resolve to low some muggle tactics, but sometimes they just come so in handy._

_Before he could even think to protect himself, my fist collided with his freckled nose, and it was sick to say that I found an immense pleasure the moment my knuckles came in contact with the cartilage; I could feel it crack against my hand and that made the sickening, vile smile return to my lips. As his hands flew up to clutch his nose, my knee came in contact with his abdomen as I knee him brutally and saw him double in pain._

_His muffled screams meant nothing to me. _

_I wanted to hurt him; like he had hurt me. I wanted to beat him to a pulp, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give him a chance to retaliate. I roughly fisted his hair as I twisted him around with his back to me and began to trample his head, face first, against the wall; I banged it hard, uncaringly. I could have sworn I heard something crack, but I didn't care._

_I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until my body began to tremble with anger; I released a shaky breath against the back of his neck as searched for words of how I was feeling._

"'O_u're such a fool, Ron," I said to him; hate dripping from my voice; I didn't know if he had stopped screaming or if my ears had learned how to drown out the screeching noise, "Does zis sweeping pain make any sense to 'ou?" I asked him as I held back nothing; merciless._

_It made sense to me; it was what I had felt all those times I knew Hermione wouldn't be there with me anymore. All those times I needed her._

_Kill him…; I just shook my head without thinking twice as the veela called me weak…_

"'O_u will never be like me," I said harshly against his spine, "and 'ou will never be me, Ronald," I told him finally as I banged his head one last time, before pushing him towards the ground; far away from me._

_All I had said to him was what I was trying to engrave into my head; my mind._

_We will never be the same._

_He had known about Hermione and me from the beginning, and still he had dissolved our happiness. I was the one who needed to forgive him; he had broken us._

_Now I had broken him; there were drops of blood all over the front of my shirt, the wall and carpet, and some that had sprinkled in my face. My eyes went down cast as I searched his past out self. _

_His nose was crooked at a weird angle; blood still freely flowing from it. His bottom lip was raw pink, and had various cuts; just like his eyebrows. The cut my talon had made had reopened and it was bleeding as well. To say the least, his entire face was a mess. And I believe his stomach would be bruised…_

_Destroyed._

_I didn't care anymore; not about what would happen to him, anyway._

_He can be sure he's reached the end, but had I?_

_I heard him coughing a few feet away from me and the veela smiled as I worried my lip. My feet dragged me all the way to him, and I craned my neck to look down at his battered body. His eyes opened a bit, but they closed again when he saw me and tears began to spill down his face._

"_Fleur," he sniffed._

_I wouldn't cry if I was him not with a broken nose, and a fucked up mouth._

"_Pl-leas-se…"he whimpered as he tried to cover his abdomen with his arms and hide his face by turning it._

_I merely grinned at him._

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?(: Did you like it; did you not like it? Which side are you on; which are you not on?(: I would really like to know.<p>

So, pleaseee, review; I like them.

Hope you guys enjoyed it :D


	10. Mum Will Smother Him with Kisses

_Heyy there _(:

Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapterss!(:

It's been awfully long, hasn't? Lol, sorry, really am. I've been spending my last few weeks finishing up with school, and everything…but now I'm done! Could you believe? _Eight _classes, projects for _each_…what the…huh? Haha, Well, I've written a _chapter_(: Hehe, though it is sort of like an _Interlude_ from all that has happened. They'll be many points of views, and it will help me get back on track after such long time without writing anything.

Keep in mind, please, I written this chapter to the sound of _Severus and Lily _and I've been in quite a _gloomy_ mood since I don't know what I'm gonna do after beating up Ron. And honestly, watching _Deathly Hallows Pt_. 2 24/7 on HBO isn't helping at all; specially the part where stupid Nagini kills Severus ( :[ ). I'm reciting the lines…heheh :D Anyways… ahah, I've also be listening to A Tire D'Aile by Soan :)

So, I sort of had this idea, in my head of course, I had wanted to do, but you know? Not everything works out in the end like you wanted it to happen, right? Ugh :\ I just hope you guys like it.

_Umm, the chapter starts out a little, well, _you'll see(:__

Also, the order goes today, (and you might want to write it down, lol) Hermione for the first three parts (including the flashback), George, Bellatrix, Severus, George, Bella again and George once more!

**A/N:** Even if J.K. Rowling died, I would never be able to get my hands on the rights to Harry Potter; so, please keep that in mind. None of this is mine; only the theme and plot itself. Also, known quotes or lyrics aren't either.

Enjoy lovelies (:

* * *

><p><em>So, give me nothing…<em>

_And just feel._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mum Will Smother Him with Kisses<strong>_

_He Had Played Her_

* * *

><p>I can't really say why it was happening now, but images of me and Fleur's first night together kept flooding into my head as I kept urging myself to walk faster up the icy, stone steps; every time shuddering as my bare feet came in contact with the path.<p>

Maybe it was because I had a feeling that I wouldn't see her anymore; that she would be taken away from me or worst; killed by a very angry Molly Weasley.

I couldn't let that happen, but as Severus' patronus swirled around me, and whispered that Molly wanted to know what had happened and the reason why I wasn't at St. Mungo's, I couldn't help but feel that way the moment I realized she knew.

She would hunt down Fleur.

* * *

><p><em>The day had gone by rather quick, and it was nearing night right now. Today had been a good day for the book shop; many people had stepped in, and I have to admit, that it was also due to the Hogsmeade weekend for the Hogwarts' students.<em>

_I loved my job; of course I did, but that didn't mean I didn't tire. I was human, you know?_

_I was just about to turn around and head to the door to close up the shop when I heard the door open, and the tiny bell ring. I didn't really bother to turn around because I was fixing some of the books left idle around._

"_Almost closing, dear, better come back tomorrow," I said as I picked up some books from a pile left to the side; some kiddo had left them there with promises of coming tomorrow and getting them._

"_Well, zen, I'm lucky zat I don't need a book urgently, non?"_

_I froze on the spot once I heard her voice; the sophisticated sound of her French accent as it hung heavily in the air. Taking a deep breath, and then letting it out as a sigh, I turned to look at her._

_She was still standing by the door. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail, and she wasn't wearing much make up. The shirt she was wearing told me that she hadn't been at any important place before stopping by to…see me? (Harass me?); it was a tight fitting flannel, in red and blue colours, and a black tank top could be see underneath it. One of her hands was tucked into her light coloured jean's pocket, and the other firmly holding a brown, paper bag. I raised an eyebrow as I studied her posture; she seemed relax, but I didn't dare smile._

"_Hello, Fleur," I spoke softly, but you could still hear the tinge of nervousness to my tone, as I made my way to the counter with the girl's books filling my arms._

_She smiled at my greeting, I knew, and followed me over to the corner._

"'_Ey, ma chérie," she began as she came to stop in front of the counter, and set the paper bag to the side before leaning on top on her elbows as she looked at me._

"_What can I do for you?" I asked her, still not looking up at her as I placed the books under the counter without actually bending down. I felt her hand slide towards me once my arms were free._

"_I zought that maybe 'ou would like to 'ave dinner…tonight wiz me?", she asked me in a confident sounding voice as her fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist and she pulled my hand to her across the counter's wooden top._

_I looked up and found her eyes on me; they had never left me from the beginning, I knew. Her cerulean eyes were shining brightly, and her mouth was still quirked up into her glorious smile. Her other hand, the one that wasn't on mine, was lying on the cool wood: drawing slow circles on the surface, I could see._

_She drew my hand up gently, and laid it atop her warm cheek after having kissed it tenderly; her eyes never leaving mine._

_It was her way of telling me she wanted me close; that she wanted our lips to meet and dance around for awhile while she held me in her arms and let her hands travel slowly down and up my back. It had always been her way since we had been dating in school._

_All that was going through my head as my eyes laid themselves on the wedding band around the finger she was caressing to her face was…_

_It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you, Ron; it's the wrong time._

_I always tried to refuse her, to tell her no, to tell her to stop; God damn it! I really did, but I never could. I was still so in love with her that I was too deep in already to actually let her go._

_Maybe this could be our last time…one last time._

_The French veela let my hand drop the moment I nodded my head yes, the problem was that I hadn't even realized my consent until I was already standing with her as she opened her front door._

"_Please sit, ma belle," she said as she reached to slide my sweater down my arms and turned to put it on a hanger by the door. "I'll start on dinner," she said last before she disappeared through a doorway into, what I believe was, the kitchen._

_I looked around the apartment; my eyes wandering everywhere until I saw a window. Looking sideways, to see if Fleur was still around, I approached the window after taking a deep breath._

_Why are you here, Hermione; what if Ronald is worried already?_

_It was dark outside already, something I hadn't realized at the shop because of my busy-ness, and it was also snowing. Her apartment seemed to be at the outskirts of Hogsmeade because I could clearly see some of the lights from the shops in the village, and the trail way leading up to the road. It looked like a viewing from a snowball, actually, and that made me smile a bit._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Startled I turned to look at her; she had come back into the living room and stood before me holding two glasses of wine, one which she offered. She smiled apologetically before I nodded, and took the glass._

"_Yes, it is," I said in what came out as barely a whisper as I turned to the window once again, and I could see her through the window's reflection._

"_Zat was one of ze main reasons why I got ze place," she told me as I felt her getting closer behind me. When she finally stopped, I could feel her hot breath by my ear. "'Ou being ze ozer, ma belle," she finished as she took a delicate sip._

_I didn't know what to say. I was a bit…speechless actually. _

_What would you say to your ex-girlfriend if she told you she had moved to be closer to you after you had abandoned her without any notice?_

_Nothing_

_I jumped a bit when I felt her cool fingertips against the small of my back through the fabric of my v-neck, but I didn't turn to look at her directly; though, I could see her eyes on the window. There was no trace of smile to her features; just something…unrecognizable._

_Her hand caressed the spot softly, gently, before travelling slowly to my side; her fingers growing warmer as she moved closer to the side of my waist._

_She took one last sip before setting her glass in a nearby side table while I just stood there; her hand still on my waist, unmoving. She reached and took my glass from me, and put it away by hers._

_It was my turn to do the throat clearing as her other hand came to rest at my other side, and she pulled me back against her chest; heat radiating off of her now and on to me. I tried looking down before I spoke; my arms limp at my side as one of her hands came up and tucked a couple of curls behind my ear before leaning in and trailing her soft lips from the side of my neck up 'till she reached the warm, hot spot behind my ear. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I questioned the darkness, and the quietness of the room itself. All you could hear were are breaths, and the hush noise of the stove warming up whatever she was cooking._

_I knew my cheeks were rather warm; because of the blush of her kisses, and also because of the alcohol she was supplying me. She knew I couldn't hold much of it; I could already get tipsy with one glass, and she had known that._

_That was an advantage to her; wasn't it?_

_Sigh._

_Her fingers were drawing small circles on the exposed skin at my sides; I could still feel her warm breath near my ear and her tongue tracing the outer shell of it. I felt her hands move a bit lower, towards my hips, and noticed how her fingers tightened and she drew me closer (more, if she possibly could) against her; my backside entirely against her. My behind was pressed against her hips, and my back was against her chest and her firm abdomen; I could feel her slowly moving her hips against my buttocks, pressing hotly into them as her breathing accelerated._

_She was turning me on…very badly. She knew it._

_Her hands let go of my hips, but she didn't push me away; she trailed them down the front of my jeans, and thumbed the button at my fly as I felt her teeth linger on the skin at the side of my slim neck. One of her hands reached under my shirt and began caressing my stomach; inching a bit upwards every second as her other hand worked the button and began to slowly, very slowly, pull down the zipper. My breath caught up when she stopped, and I closed my mouth anticipating what she would do next. _

_Her palm lay on my navel, as her long fingers ended on the soft skin at the beginning of my mound; I was dying for her to touch me. I wanted her to do it; I wanted her to take me, and I felt sick with myself. As I closed my eyes, I thought of Ron, and ev..everything. I guess I began to shake my head slowly as I heard her chuckle softly by my ear._

"_It's alright, ma chérie," she shushed in between a small giggle as her hands started moving lower, "Everyzing will be fine, darling."_

_(**If you would like to read the entire scene, you could contact me, and I'll message it to you; I'm just a bit scared with all that's going on on FF. net right now**.)_

"'_Ou will love eet."_

_I couldn't speak; so, I resolved into nodding instead of trying to talk._

_She chuckled again; seeming darker to me._

"_What would Ron say if he saw you now, my sweet ma chérie?" _

_I shook my head as I closed my eyes; bringing my head up from her shoulder as small perspiration inched down the back of my neck within the mass of unruly curls. I could feel small, tiny tears of frustration forming at the corner of my eyes, yet couldn't help but shed the tears, as her lips seeked the back of my head and lay a small kiss through all the messy, chocolate curls._

_Who would have thought that I would fall for the whole alcohol trick…? To tell you the truth, I didn't. I knew that she wanted me back; that she was angry at me, but I never knew that she would indeed go as far as to get me drunk, and into her bed without so much of a struggle._

_Forget dinner, I guess, she had muttered something and had led me into her bedroom._

_She had pushed me onto her bed, and her lips were sucking softly at my throat, right on the middle as my head laid back and her hands were pulling at my shirt a bit roughly; her touch lingering on my skin, and making me feel as if I was actually burning. I could feel her hot tongue drawing feathery like circle on my pulse point now as I let a quiet moan escape my lips; feeling her grin against my neck._

_My hands were buried in her hair, which was now loose and fell over her shoulders; straight as a shower curtain. In a way, I was holding her in place, wanting her to fill my entire neck with her kisses, and in another way I only wanted to pull her away and leave the room, but…I couldn't._

_I was still too drawn to Fleur; I could never leave her._

_The woman looked up at me, breaking my thoughts as she fixed herself upon me; straddling my hips as her hands played at my navel as if she was deciding whether to rip my shirt off or not._

_Her eyes shone dark, like the color of the angry sea, as she moved her hands down to my hips, fingering the jean lines and deciding that to start from the bottom would actually be much better for her. Her grinned disappeared, and her smile became reinstated as she leaned her head forward to capture my lips in a kiss._

_She stopped midway._

"_Oh, 'Ermione," she began, her breath on my upper lip; her voice sounding husky and raspy to my ears as she spoke to me in a very hush tone. "I want 'ou," she told me, before she leaned down completely moving her arms to each side of my head, and taking my lips with hers in a fierce, and enthralling kiss._

_She didn't pressed them softly against mine, but more beastly-like than anything else; something was shifting within her, and a part of me was liking it a bit, and couldn't deny it as her teeth caught on to my bottom lip and pulled at it; a husky breath escaped through my lips. It had stung a bit, just a tad bit, but I knew she would ease the pain afterwards._

_God, I was right; her hot, moist tongue was already sliding through my lip; from side to side, lingering purposefully as she suckled it as well._

_She was marking my mouth, claiming it; making it completely hers._

_I hadn't noticed my hands had come up to lie on her chest until I felt her trying to move them away; I didn't know if I had been trying to push her away or gain some ground on her firm breasts._

_I was too lost within her already._

"_Ma chérie," she spoke against my lips in a whisper," 'Ou cannot say no to me, alright?" She asked of me as one of her hands slithered under my head to raise it a bit so we could look at each other better and she could manipulate or actions to her best ability. "Not anymore," she said, her eyes closing, her eyelashes lying against the corners of her cheek; cheek bones, whatever. "Not ever, ma belle."_

* * *

><p>I hadn't gone to seen Ron or Fleur for any matter. I guess you can say that I felt guilty…too guilty.<p>

In the other hand, I had a lot of thinking to do as well. Its funny how for the past month and a half, I've thrown logic out the window, and reasoning as well.

When had I become so reckless?

Ron wouldn't have been at the brink of death if I had been there with both of them, and Fleur wouldn't have ever done that to him if it hadn't been because of me.

I should have rushed home the exact moment I had decided I wanted to stay with Fleur; right when I had made my decision to stay at her side. Then, she wouldn't have lost control. Then, Ronald wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Then, I wouldn't be back at the place where we had all met; square one, the place that I could bring myself to think for at least a few hours.

My head was cushioned by the soft, spiky, damp grass in a corner of Hogwarts' courtyard as I looked straight up at the dark, menacing sky that insisted on crying tears; at least I wasn't the only one painfully weeping her eyes out, though.

If Draco thought that I would have caught a cold down in the city, he would definitely be fretting right about now…

It was freezing cold, and the rain seemed to add in favor to wintery sensation of the weather.

My shirt hung tightly to my abdomen and my chest while my shorts seemed to shrink on my thighs; welcoming the cold air and the chilling rain drops. I couldn't actually feel my arms anymore as they lay on my abdomen, or my legs. I knew my skin had grown a little cold since the past half an hour, though I couldn't really bring myself to care even slightly. Once I had apparated away from my home, the band in my hair had somehow vanished, and now my unruly curls were all over the grass; contrasting the green with the darkened brown because of the rain.

_Ron._

_Fleur._

After a few minutes, I didn't know if I was even crying anymore or if my tears had blended in with the water drops descending from the sky.

Feeling too overwhelmed after Severus had come back out from the house and told me about how Ron was, I had run. Me, Hermione J. Granger, had ran…like a coward; how uncharacteristically of a war hero…of me. Very, indeed.

There was this sad smile on my lips as I let the rain run its course through my body; chilling every inch of skin it could find. The fine hairs on my arms stood on their ends as I felt the warmth that was still left, not much though, inside my being leave me.

Was Ron cold; could it really match how I felt right now? Was Fleur warm right now; would she be able to take me into her arms and scare away the frightening cold that was embracing me...? Or were they both feeling the opposite…?

Two people I loved; two people I cared for too much. Hurt. Deeply; all because of me.

I'll just bite my lower lip to transfer the pain within me and shut my eyes, so, that way my anguish won't radiate to everyone else.

I love Fleur Isabelle Delacour, and I have to fix everything so she won't suffer anymore; I need to talk to Ron.

Before things get worst.

* * *

><p>Gred and I had been in his living room when a silvery-like mist came into the room. It was someone's patronus; its voice wasn't harsh, yet it wasn't gentle either, but it wasn't rude at least. Snape's?<p>

"Put that thing down a nudge, won't you Freddie?" I told him as I tried to listen to the doe's words, but couldn't really because of the neentandoe's music, an electronic muggle game Hermione had given us last year.

"Mr. Weasley is hurt. I've brought him to St. Mungo's; I've already alerted Molly and Arthur."

The doe remained a bit; wandering around the room quietly before it faded leaving only a slight whisper lingering in the air.

Fred looked at me, his eyes wide as he dropped his spoon causing it to clatter against his bowl, and jumping over the couch.

"C'mon Georgie," he said before he grabbed our coats and headed to the door as quickly as he could as I followed.

* * *

><p>Severus hasn't been home for awhile; maybe about six hours perhaps.<p>

Last time I saw him, he was muttering something about getting Ms. Granger and having a talk with her, but I haven't really heard from him since.

It's almost four in the afternoon, and it hasn't stop raining since two o'clock.

I would have been worried, but he didn't give me time; he send me his patronus telling me about how the Weasley boy had almost gotten himself killed in the hands of the French Veela; Ms. Granger's…lover? Yes, I think that's how Severus actually put it when he informed me.

He did tell me to make dinner, and that he would eventually be back for it, and stay with me.

I wanted to believe him, but while he's patronus told me all this, all I could hear was his worry for Ms. Granger, and all I wanted to do was leave the house and go to him.

Be there for him like he needed me to be if he wanted.

* * *

><p>Molly refused to be quiet; she was sobbing on her daughter's shoulder as young Mrs. Potter comforted her mother and tried her best to hush her a bit. The twins had gotten up a little over ten minutes ago to get some refreshments, anything to calm their mother down, and had promised to be back as soon as possible.<p>

I just sat on the couch on the farthest side of the waiting room; waiting with my arms crossed as well as my arms.

Things weren't looking that good for young Mr. Weasley.

Four broken ribs, seven lacerations throughout his face; three on his bottom lip, two ragged ones on his right eyebrow, a cut across his left cheek, and the long fine line that travelled from his right cheek bone to the side of his throat. His freckled nose was also broken, but I would not pity the man there; fortunate for him it still looked quite normal. For a young boy who had spent his entire life getting beat up back in the alley way of Spinner's End, and getting my nose broken ninety percent of that time, I should know. Besides all the former, the man's skin was pale and covered in many angry, black and blue, almost purple, bruises. It was, evidently, safe to say Ms. Delacour would've killed him if she hadn't stopped herself sooner.

I might be a cruel bastard to say…that it was lucky that he was still alive. Period. But whoever said that I was a nice man?

_But, you're a good man, Severus_

I smiled, just a small upturn of my lips as I remembered Hermione's words last year at a celebration when I had asked her to dance.

One of the twins came over to me, the moment after stepping into the quiet waiting room and offered me a cup of tea. I accepted it after a nod, and he walked away to sit by his brother; starting off again on their own little chatter.

Sigh.

I knew where she was right now; I knew her too well.

Having worked with her for the order for the last few years had gotten us to know each other, and it was nice to say that she knew me like the back of her own hand, or even better.

I wasn't going to run after her; Weasley had been a priority. I have to say that…seeing the boy lying on his living room floor, a breath away from death, had given me quite a fright, but I had to remain calm, and the first thing that had come to mind had been St. Mungo's.

So, here I was.

Taking Hermione's place with her family, and merely…waiting.

You might say that she has had long enough time to have been alone; all day, I guess, but a couple more hours won't hurt the decision the woman has already made…or the one that is meant to be made.

That is why every time any of the Weasleys, yes of course that included young Ginevra, asked me about Hermione, I would only look at them, a quite neutral look with a hint of constant reassurance and spoke.

"Hermione will here soon."

They looked unconvinced by the fourth time they received the same answer, and to my relief, stopped asking all together. Though, one of the twins kept eyeing me in a peculiar way as if he knew something.

I…

I've known about Hermione and Ms. Delacour for the longest; Hermione never told me, not even when they were actually…in a relationship, but I just knew.

How the others hadn't noticed was beyond my judgment, but I knew that even an idiot would have known.

The way the French woman always looked at Hermione said it all; I knew the look. It was the same look I gave Bella, the same look Bella gave me, and the same Hermione…gave…

Her back.

This was all a big mess that could have been avoided if Hermione, the know-it-all herself, would have never married Ronald B. Weasley…

"How is he?"

I looked up from my tea when I heard the voice, and saw young Mr. Potter coming into the room; looking all messy and reminding me too much of the school days with an ink smudge on his face. Must have been work at the office, though I couldn't help but smirk at the young man before me.

He went about the room as Molly explained to him, and went on to the details worriedly. He greeted all, and when he came to me, he smiled and extended his hand.

"Professor," he said as I got off the seat and set the cup down grabbing his hand.

"Mr. Potter," I sad as I shook his hand slightly and let go.

"How are you, sir?"

"Quite well, I believe, though we all are waiting for these bloody…"

At the exact moment, through one of the white double doors, a healer barged in; a bit of relief in his eyes comforting the people in the room including myself.

* * *

><p>The healer said Ron will be fine; just a few days in the hospital and he'll get better…eventually. They say he's actually more in shock than anything else. Though he still won't talk about what happened, but something in his eyes gave me the answer. He had asked for Hermione, but every time he did, he wouldn't look of any of us in the room and the tone he used kept making me think he was afraid of something; as if he had done something and needed to race up to Hermione and be the first to tell his story, but I didn't want to think about it, so, I tried to put it to the back of my mind for later thinking.<p>

Everyone except mum, and dad who had come later, left the hospital with promises of returning soon, except…well, Snape who merely came into the room nodded at Ron's thanks and left without another word. There was…something wrong with him, more than other days, actually.

I've just dropped off Fred as his place and I'm on my way to Fleur's down by Hogsmeade. I can sense…that it has everything to do with her.

Snape didn't say much, but I know he knew; Hermione never showed, and that just made everything click into my conclusion.

I was just still…wondering…how in hell Ron got himself so fucked up by a woman, nonetheless. Let's not worry, though, Mum will smother him with kisses until his well again; poor little Ronnie-kins.

The man had fought deatheaters, bloody giants, and defeated a life size wizard's chess game, but couldn't even come out unscratched from Fleur's fury? It was…strange. Unless, Fleur had…had she?

I tried driving a bit faster, though at the same time taking precautions to the village people, though they were already accustomed to the muggle car; mine, and the other four near the place.

So, to get things completely straight…just to enlighten you, my dearies…

Hermione was out where nobody else could find her, except Snape, thinking her head off, Ronald had just gotten the beating of his life, probably will stay traumatized and…Fleur was by herself; crying, feeling guilty and probably a bit suicidal after, what I believe, was her fist Veela meltdown.

Too dangerous, and I couldn't got any faster without dragging the old witch over my hood, but what I could do was smile, a fake one of course, and wait for the darling hag to move a bit faster as I put the radio on.

* * *

><p>Severus had gotten home a couple of minutes ago, and had gone up to get changed after I had assaulted him with kisses he had welcomed happily.<p>

He seemed quite tired, and I had told him I could put dinner away, but as he kissed my hand he had merely smiled at me and had told me he wouldn't be long at all.

When he eventually came down, fifteen minutes later, his black hair was wet and he was wearing house clothes; some black pants, and what I knew was a beater and a black one that is.

"So, how is the boy?" I asked him when he finally came up to me taking me in his arms and kissing my forehead.

He drew in a breath, and looked down at me; his height an advantage on me.

"Well, alive," he said as he turned me in his arms and walked me to the kitchen, "Bella, the man was an idiot, he isn't a boy anymore, and should at least have taken the queue when it have been given to him."

He finished softly as he let go of me and reached for the plates. I nodded at his words, and turned to call Lenny, our house elf, when I heard the knock on the door, and stopped.

Severus did as well, and we turned to look at each other. I smiled gently at him and spoke.

"I'll get it," I told him as I started to pull my hair up on a tie, and walked to the door.

"I see, fixing yourself up for whoever is at the door," he joked as I kept going.

"Oh, hush, you," I cooed at him playfully as I straightened out my skirt, and waved him away, even if he couldn't see me any longer.

When I reached for the knob and actually pulled the door open, I was surprised to find her standing on my doorstep.

She was shuddering, and her teeth were clattering; her arms were around herself, and her skin seemed pale-ish. She had an apologetic look on her face, and before she could say anything I grabbed her soaked form and pulled her inside; arms wrapping around her as I tried to warm up her unmoving form in my embrace.

"Severus!" I called, frightened, and heard the ruckus in the kitchen before he appeared at my side.

"Hermione," he said, too loud; a worried look on his face as he came up to us. "What in bloody Hades is wrong with you, girl?"

She didn't react, and it was worrying me as well. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, even as Severus picked her up in his arms and we made our way to the guestroom in a quick pace.

When we reached the room on the end of the hallway, Severus tried to put her down on her feet just to see her knees give out, and she didn't even blink.

"Hermione…?" I heard him whispering to her as caressed her face, and tried to make her look at him, but she wouldn't; he couldn't catch her attention. She seemed lost, and that…the look that had taken over her face, reminded me so much of the night at the Manor, and I looked away.

_I had hurt this girl_.

My eyes raked over here as I searched for the scars I had left behind on her, back then, unblemished skin.

"Bella, not now…please," he told me as if sensing my inner turmoil, and looked at me with pleading eyes. "She needs…I need you to help me with her," he told me as he panicked because she wouldn't react and she was freezing cold; her eyes closing for a second. "No, Hermione! Bella, please…I need to get her out…of th-hese clothes," he kept saying more to himself as he tried to set Ms. Granger on the bed, and gently undress her.

And Severus was just such a mess; he was losing it.

The man was the definition of composure, but…this man before me…was afraid for his friend's life.

I merely looked back at him; my eyes full of sorrow as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

I had to help her; I had to.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door a few times, but nobody answered; Fleur didn't answer. I knew she was in her apartment because when the doorman had lead me past the gate he had nodded at me; he would usually inform me if Ms. Delacour wasn't home at all.<p>

The spare key wasn't under the matt, and all the lights were off despite it being almost six o'clock and mostly dark outside. If it wasn't for the light coming from the building's hallway, I wouldn't have been able to see nothing.

It made me worry for a bit until I heard the fumbling of the knob on the other side of the door, and saw the door open slightly.

The first scent I caught on to was the whiff of cigarette; she had one at the shell of her ear, and the lit one in between her lips. The second scent that invaded my senses was the smell of something…sort of metallic, and rusty and after taking a look at her fingers I realized her hands were covered in blood…dried blood.

Ron's blood or maybe even hers.

I brought my eyes up to look at her face; she had small cuts on the side of her face; splinters, I think, the same ones that were covering her hands, and her long fingers as well. Her eye…liner? Yeah, some junk like that, had ran and it seemed as if she had bags under her eyes, or as if someone had punched her; which wasn't true.

Ron wouldn't hit her; hex her, fuck yeah, but not…hit her.

"Are 'ou going to come in, George? Or do 'ou prefer to stand zere for ze rest of ze evening?" she asked in a calm voice, but I could see beyond her smooth façade.

I swallowed as I followed her in.

She was wearing a white bathrobe as she disappeared into another door.

I could see a small pile of clothes to the side, against the farthest wall, and merely assumed she had taken them off a while back.

"Sorry zat I took too long; I 'ad to find my robe," she said as she came back, and turned on a light. "I was just about to get in ze tub," she said with a raised eyebrow as I looked up at her. "Would 'ou mind staying wiz me while I soak?"

I barely nodded as I slipped off my jacket and set it by the hanger, following shortly after she took off first; giving her time to get in before I could enter the bathroom.

"Fleur," I began as I got to the door.

She was already in the tub, as I had predicted, and kept on smoking her drag as she crossed her legs and laid back on the tub; bubbles covering her everywhere.

She nodded as I sat on the toilet, and looked away from me, keeping her quiet scenario; I remained silent.

I hadn't thought what I would say…

"Is 'e alright?" She barely whispered; not looking at me as she took a drag from her cigarette and inhaled the air and the vapor surrounding the bathroom.

As I rolled up my sleeves and stepped towards her, kneeling next to the tub to grab her hands, I spoke to her.

"He will be fine," I assured her as I began to soak her hands and gently rub away the blood as the water turned to a red tinge, and her pale skin came into view once again.

"And…'Ermione?" She asked, even lower than the first time and seeked out my eyes as I looked up to her face.

Her eyes looked frightened, the way her features contoured told me that she was dreading something; just the way Ron had looked like at the Hospital, and then, it hit me.

Hard.

The reason Ron hadn't said anything; the reason why he had remained quiet. He had known about Hermione and Fleur; maybe even before the affair.

"She didn't come," I told her as I dipped her hand under the water and grabbed the other one, taking the cigarette from her and throwing it over my shoulder after having pressed it with my wet fingers.

I saw that she was going to speak, and hushed her.

She was going to say that she was sorry, and that she hadn't meant to lose control; I merely shook my head at her.

"You can't choose what stays nor what fades away, love."

My eyes didn't leave her as I spoke to her, and hers didn't leave mine either, but I could see that she was trying to disguise her feelings.

Now I knew; I realized.

She was scared.

They were both scared.

Fleur was afraid that Hermione would be angry at her because of what she did to Ronald, and Ron was scared that if Hermione found out about how he knew about them way before…that she would be…angry.

Because he had tricked; he had played her.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think; I'm sorry I took so long, and that it wasn't so good, but please leave so feedback, yeah? As I said, it was a small interlude, a pause :D<p>

Thanks for reading((:

Next chapter (which won't take long) will be about…well, them :P

See you around.


	11. Time PassesNever Shall We See Again

Thanks to all of those who followed, and fave'd and reviewed even when you started losing hope that I would come back; it means a lot to me!

I know it's been a very long time, but I've been quite busy.

I actually had chapter 12 already typed, I just felt that it was missing something and didn't know what.

Then, I was almost done with this, when things happened at home, and I had other things on my mind than writing.

I missed it, but, I didn't know what to do, or anything.

Anyways, here's chapter 11(:

Hope you guys like it.

**A/N**: None of the characters are mine. Only the plot, in general, is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Passes, and Never Shall We See Again<strong>_

_I had her up against the wall; her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms entangled themselves around my shoulders. Her nose was buried at the side of head, by my hair, and I could feel her softly inhaling, and exhaling._

_It wasn't really a sexual or erotic moment; let's face it, Hermione and I weren't even active when it came to sex yet. Our love, for the most part, was still unconsummated, if we looked at it from a sexual point of view, but that didn't matter right now; even though, I wanted to touch her so badly._

_My arms were around her waist meeting at the small of her back as my head lay against her chest._

"_Ma chérie," I began, but was immediately cut off._

"_I'll be leaving soon," she said softly, "but we'll be back, Fleur," something in her tone made me feel uncertain of her words, "We'll see each other again, love."_

_Harry had disrupted our lunch that afternoon in an urgent manner while he told Hermione that they had to leave; her, Ron and himself. That it was time, and that not much of it could be wasted. _

_I hadn't understand what they were talking 'bout, really. Ma chérie hadn't told me anything before about leaving, yet she had to._

_Her legs at my waist sagged a bit, and I felt them sliding slowly to the ground as well as her arms until her feet touched the floor, and her nose instead became buried in my throat where she had laid a small kiss seconds ago._

_The war was almost at its peak._

_Snape had murdered Dumbledore months ago, and then he disappeared leaving everyone feeling betrayed, and leaving Hermione in sort of a state of shock. He was her friend, and they had been very close; too close to my taste, but they had been either way._

_McGonagall was in charge of the Order now, yet there had been no meeting as of yet._

_People were scared to leave their houses, afraid to go out on the streets or leave their children alone at school._

_Maman, Papa and Gabrielle were begging me to go home, but I wouldn't leave Hermione alone. They were my family, but I wouldn't bulge because Hermione was my world and if anything ever happened to her I would die. My existence would be meaningless; that's why I had to do anything to keep her safe. I had to keep her with me and away from harm's way. _

_People were dying every day, and I was afraid to wake up one morning and find Hermione's picture on the news page of the Daily Prophet._

_I'd been having nightmares, and all I could see was Hermione dead, and I covered in dark feathers, my eyes obsidian as I slowly wasted away without her._

_But I've never told her of my night terrors._

_Ma chérie was a muggle-born, and that alone raised the possibilities of her death._

_It was all I could think about nowadays._

_I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't._

_She slowly raised her head and got on her tip toes to place feather like kissed on my jaw as her hands rubbed up and down my arms. I closed my eyes as my fingers traced the small of her back, seeking the warmth of the skin beneath the thin material of her shirt._

_I bent my head down, and captured her lips with mine in a tender kiss; my mouth moving softly atop hers as her head leaned back a bit, in effect, tilting her face up to mine so I didn't have bent to low._

_In just a few seconds, her warm tongue was pushing against my bottom teeth, and I couldn't help but open my mouth to her as my tongue ventured in between her hot lips._

_I swallowed her deliciously soft moan when it escaped, and that heated things up for me._

_I turned us around, Hermione safely in my arms, and retreated over to the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she fell back as I placed my knee in between her legs. Arms on each side of her of her head, legs entwined._

"_Fleur," she whispered into my mouth as I began to get on top of her. _

_I ignored her because I didn't want to stop._

_She was leaving; I wanted to be with her. I wanted to make love to her._

_My hands went down to the hem of her shirt, and I was pushing up on the material as I buried my head at the side of her neck, sucking sweetly on the spot below her ear._

"_I-I..."_

_I kissed her jugular point as my hands reached the back of her bra and made to unhook it. She tensed up in my arms._

"'_Ermione," I told her against her neck as I stilled my hands, "I love 'ou," I told her as I traced her naval with my fingers._

"_I love you as well, Fleur," she told me as she tangled her fingers in my hair and pushed me up to look at her, "But I'm not...I'm not—" _

"_...ready, yet," I finished for her._

_I was being patient. I was. We've been together since her fourth year. I've been more than patient. _

_I loved her, and I wanted her. I never disrespected her. Never forced her._

_But she was leaving, and this was the war. A war with many casualties._

_I wanted to believe we had time...I really did, but what if we hadn't any longer?_

_I sighed and got off her, rolling to the side as she did as well, and hugged herself to me; her head on my breast as she closed her eyes._

"_I'm sorry," she breathed to me as she threw her leg over my waist, "I know you try, and try, and that you've waited long, darling," she told me, her tone sad, "I'll be ready soon, I promise." She finished as she kissed my cheek and lay down again._

_She promises._

_The breath I had unconsciously held ran out of me as I sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to me._

"_It's alright," I breathed out softly, "We'll have time."_

_I didn't see Hermione for almost five months after that day, and when I did see her it didn't last long as she had to leave again._

_And then, the second time I saw her was at Hogwarts, and she was with Ron, and...I wasn't sure if our time had been up, or she, on purpose, had let it pass._

* * *

><p>I had felt much better after having taken that bath; my skin felt clean, and had gone back to its pearlish colour. The space under my fingernails was rid of dried blood and after using some salve, that had been owled after my soaking, the splinters that have been covering many of my fingers had disappeared without a trace, leaving no scars behind.<p>

I wish there was some sort of salve for the screams that had haunted me yesterday.

His screams wouldn't leave me in peace and had made their way into my dreams. I had refused to take a dreamless sleep potion because part of me knew...that I somehow deserved to feel haunted.

"I've always wondered something," I heard George whisper from behind me as I brushed my teeth.

He had stayed the night with me; I had transfigured the living room couch into a bed when he had refused to leave me alone.

When I looked up, I saw him leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed while he stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I couldn't help but smile a bit, even though, the tooth brush was still in my mouth.

"And zat…is?"

His eyebrow relaxed and his smirk came into view.

"Does Hermione know about you're lovely _habit_?" he asked, emphasizing the word a bit.

"If she does, "I began after I had spit out some of the paste onto to the sink, "she hasn't told me yet."

"Do you reckon she minds?"

I shrugged at the question.

I rinsed my mouth, and put the tooth brush back.

Looking down, I asked him a question.

"Would 'ou like to go see 'our brozer?"

His eyes widen a bit, and I smiled sadly at him.

"I know...it's my entire fault, George, but," I began in a small voice I didn't really recognize as I directed my eyes to the ground and leant against the sink, my behind supported by the edge, "I would like to see how he is."

"You weren't yourself, Fleur," he told me as he came up to me and hugged me, "it's alright. The git will be alright, you'll see...but of course we can go."

"But..." he continued, "Are you sure?"

I could only nod into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>After our encounter in the library a couple of weeks ago, we had begun seeing each other very often; I would seek her out when she didn't come to me, but some way, you could always find me in company of the beautiful brunette.<em>

_We were being quite quiet as we walked next to each other at a rather quick pace._

"'_Ermione," I spoke to her softly as we made our way down to the Quidditch pitch after having lunch in the great hall with some of her friends and classmates, "there's no need to hurry off so badly."_

_Turning to me she just smiled and said, "I know."_

"_Zen, tell me, why ze hurry, ma chérie?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow as I felt the confused look shadow my features._

"_Just," she said with the smile still in her voice as she turned around again._

_I just stared at her as she kept walking away from me before I decided to follow her with a shake of my head._

_She was dressed in some snuggly looking jeans that hugged her legs quite well, really, and a maroon coloured shirt that had her house logo place over her heart. In one hand she had a book, and in the other she was carrying a paper bag that she had filled with some gummies and many other sweets from the table. Strapped across her shoulder, she had carried a satchel before I had insisted on taking it from her a couple of moments ago._

_Her soft, glossy, chocolate curls were swirling in the wind as we made our way up the wooden tower where we would take our seats to watch the twins as they enjoyed their afternoon. Though, they weren't even here yet…But we know Hermione, right? Always punctual, so she had insisted on getting here five minutes earlier, and because I was following her around, I had tagged along with her._

_As we took our seats at the top of the stands, and she turned to look at me, leaning over the edge of the stand, a gush of wind hit her as one of the twins zoomed by on his broom and flew through a large hoop._

"_Hey!"_

_Hermione squeaked, and then giggled as I pull her back, and away from the edge._

"_Sorry, 'Mione," said the one who had zoomed by as he made he's way back over, "didn't mean to scare you."_

_His brown eyes were shining brightly as he eyed her, and smiled; showing his white set of teeth. You could see that he was trying to impress her by the way he was carrying himself on the broomstick, but because of the short time I had come to know the quiet Gryffindor, I knew she wasn't the least interested._

"_You didn't really scare me, Georgie," she said to him as she sat down and picked up her book, "more like startled me, actually," she finished with a smile while the crossed her legs and placed the paper bag between us._

_The bag full of sweets was acting as a barrier between us; it seemed she wanted me to keep my hands to myself just for an evening, and I humoured myself by making me believe that I actually could, though I couldn't wait 'till we were back at Beauxbatons carriage, away from the public's eye to ravish her, but without any unwillingness on her part._

_She noticed my eyes lingering on her, and gave me the eyebrow as a smile began to tug on her lips, and I grinned at her._

_The twin, who I know noticed was the one that used to walk her to her classes, was balancing himself on the broom stick as the other boy ran a lap on his._

"_So," he began as he flipped some of his long, reddish hair away from his face, "how are you two girlies doing on this fine day?" He asked with a smirk while his eyes flicked to me_ _for a second and then back to Hermione._

_She made a soft noise beside me, and spoke quickly as if she had forgotten something._

"_You guys know Fleur, right?" she asked him as she put her book down, a look of defeat as she realized she wouldn't be reading at all today and motioned with her head to me._

"_Of course we know her!"_

_The other twin piped as he came to stop right beside his brother; colliding softly with his brother's broom making the George twin almost fall off before chuckling._

"_Boys," Hermione warned as she gave them a glare, "please, act civilized and remind me once again why I actually hang around more with you both instead of with your brother."_

_One of them scoffed sounding a bit offended before speaking, while the other one laughed, and crossed his arms over his chest as he let go of the stick's handle._

_For a second we were all reminded of the Yule Ball and the way Ron had acted towards Hermione; plain savage, English man._

"_You hurt me, Hermione," the other one said as his hand flew to his heart and his features turned hurtful._

"_C'mon, Freddie," George said as he patted his twin on the shoulder looking melancholically,_

"'_Mione knows we know how to eat with our mouth closed and know when to speak."_

_Fred smiled; the look of hurt disappearing from his face quickly._

"_I'd say we also know how to treat a gal properly, right?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and made Hermione giggle beside me, and couldn't help but smile at her happiness as I sat with her._

"_Run along, you too!" She said to them as she chuckled, "Friday afternoon won't last forever..."_

_They merely grunted to that, and zoomed away, one after the other as they playfully threw the Quaffle around._

_The brunette shook her head at her friends' antics, and looked to me with a smile._

"_Boys," she whispered softly as if she was speaking a secret before she reached for her book again._

_The paper bag was still between us, and I was just very tempted to knock it to the ground, or slide it away—far away._

_I just need it a distraction at least; I didn't want her to read the entire time...that'd be boring to me. I wanted to interact with her, not merely spend time together, but speak, and touch...and more stuff._

"'_Ermione," I murmured to her, and watched as her eyes looked up to me a bit alert. Once I felt I had her attention, I continued. "What's in ze bag, amore?"_

_I instantly reached for the satchel, which was laid to my right. I heard her sigh, and a second later a quiet 'thud'._

_She'd put the book aside._

"_Just a few things," she told me. "Some other books, muggle pens, loose parchments, a camera, muggle one that is..."_

"_Can I see eet?" I cut in._

"'_Course...ah," she said as she reached for her satchel and began rummaging around for the camera._

_When she pulled it out, it reminded me of a normal magical camera...except for one small detail; there was a slight, slim slit at the bottom, and the 'flash' wasn't as big as other I'd seen._

"_It's peculiar," I said as I reached for it, and looked up at her; she was watching me a raised eyebrow as I grasped it from her hands and brought it over to me._

"_It's a Polaroid," she said as she placed a curl behind her back, "'it's quite old, but I like it..." she finished as she looked away to the boys._

"_You want to see how it works?" she asked in a soft, shy voice._

"_Zat be excellent," I told her as I handed her the camera and got closer to her, scooting the bag gently into the wooden floor._

_Our legs touched, and she looked up to me, her cheeks flushed as she smiled nervous._

"_Right..."_

_She went along, telling me about the few buttons, and how to turn on the 'flash', lower some of the gradients on it, and afterwards she began to take pictures of the boys on their brooms one by one. And after each picture was taken, rectangular shaped paper would slide out the bottom of it and fall into her lap._

"_Now, the difference between our pictures and the magical ones is..."_

"_Zat zey do not move," I said in a whisper to her as I moved my face close to hers._

_She looked at me for a second, and then...she smacked me softly on the arm._

"_Fleur!" the brunette exclaimed at me as she flushed even redder, "So, why the hell did..."_

"_Can I try it...?" I asked her, ignoring her little burst. She really needed to have some fun sometimes._

"_No."_

_She said, determined, as she looked away from me._

"_Awe, c'mon, ma chérie," I said as I reached for her arm," I just wanted __**you**__...to show me, and __**now**__, I want to try it."_

_I could see she peeked at me from the corner of her eye, and then turned to me with a small smile._

"_Fine," and handed over the camera, and stared at me expectantly as she smirked._

_I took it, and thought of what I wanted to capture._

_I switched the camera into my right hand, and using my left one, I gently placed it on Hermione waist and pulled her closer to me._

_I wanted more._

"'_Ermione," I whispered once more, as I turned to her, "get on my lap, love."_

_Her eyes grew wide for a bit, and she started to giggle nervously as she decided what to do in a hesitant manner.._

"_Oh, well, I'm not entirely..."_

_I levitated the camera softly, with no wand, and pulled her into my lap as both of my arms circled her middle._

_My nose was at her cheek as I smiled at her._

"_Take ze picture, my darling," I said to her softly, "and smile."_

_She grabbed the camera and angled it._

"_Alright," she explained at the count of three," 1...2...3."_

_I closed the distance while I kissed her cheek as I looked directly into the camera lenses. She jumped slightly in my arms, but she didn't move away or anything; though, I did hear her gasp._

_Once the flash had gone, she looked at me, a small smile of her beautiful lips as well as a blush on her cheeks._

"_Well, "I began as I caressed at her waist lovingly, "let's see eet..."_

* * *

><p>George said we should go and grab something to eat first before we head over to the hospital. Our stomachs should definitely not be empty, he emphasized as he played around with his phone.<p>

So, he insisted in taking me to a quiet muggle, restaurant in London.

It was a small cafe, but the line was...mega long.

"Fleur?"

I turned around when I heard my name, and what I found made me freeze in place.

There stood, behind us, a tall, older woman with dark, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and light skin.

Now, I understood why George had insisted so.

I swallowed, as I smiled, a forced smile, but one nonetheless. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see the woman in front of me, but...the circumstances at the moment weren't the best.

"Bonjour, Mrs. Granger."

_Never who I have imagined seeing her again._

* * *

><p><em><em>Well, there's chapter 11(: Hope you guys like it; chapter 12 will be up shortly.

Don't forget to review if you like!

Love you guys.


	12. Opened Eyes

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed, even to you, of course ;)! Hheh, also to all of those who read the chapter as well, and those who added this story to their alerts!**_

_**Wow**_...( I wrote this in June...)

Am I the only one who has noticed the chaos that has been caused by that silly, little M restriction? Honestly, people are going a bit mental, don't ya guys think? So, I've been running around and receiving a few petitions to sign (because believe me, just as you read fics, I read great ones as well); I don't want some awesome stories to get deleted only because they contain some slight lemons or...a sparkle of lemon! Even the violence is welcomed as well...you know? A bit of action is never bad (but how would I know, right? I'm _just_ a writer).

Let me know what you think, yeah? Of the chapter that is...

**A/N:** Even if J.K. Rowling died, I would never be able to get my hands on the rights to Harry Potter; so, please keep that in mind. None of this is mine; only the theme and plot itself. Also, known quotes, spells or lyrics aren't either.

**A/N: as Of 12/16/12!**

**This is chapter 12(: Chapter 12…meet fandom(:**

**All of it is Hermione's except the last part, which is Sev's.**

**Hope you enjoy, guys!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opened Eyes<strong>_

"_Hermione…"_ someone was calling me, but the voice was unrecognizable. _"C'mon,_ _Hermione, wake up, darling…"_

_Mum?_

My mother was standing before me, her eyes bright with happiness as she reached for me, only she wasn't exactly my _mum_, but a younger version of her and she was picking me up as she showered my _toddler_ face with kisses. I could hear daddy somewhere behind her, as he _cooed_ and called me by my nickname.

"_My munchkin is awake, isn't she, love?"_ he asked as his knuckles gently slid across my cheeks and I let out a little, girlish giggle.

"_Daddy that tickles, please stop it." _I heard the reply in my _four_ year old voice.

Were things happening _all over again? _Last thing I actually remembered was going to Severus' house; why was I back home...or...how was my dad suddenly looking many years younger; a...memory?

"_Aw, I'm sorry, princess," _he said as mum let me down and I ran through the door with them playfully following; disappearing.

"_A witch…?"_

"_Is this some kind of joke, darling?"_ Mum asked as I stared down into the contents of the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter with some comprehension.

"_I'm…mum, I'm a witch,"_ I told her hesitantly as I looked up, _"According to this woman..._"

Their faces were screwed up a bit; they looked confused as they turned to look at each other.

My mind was swirling now and I found myself with a feeling of dread and awfully nervous as I made my way up the steps to the stool where Professor McGonagall was holding the Sorting Hat…

As soon as it was on me, the hat was whispering about my mind and my potential and intelligence while listing all the reasons _why_ I should be in Ravenclaw, but I didn't want that house. I knew which one I wanted…even before I had set foot on the school.

"_Very well, then,"_ the hat let on in its amused way, _"let's hope it to be…GRYFFINDOR!"_

I could already feel the smile that tugged on my lips as I got off the stool and made my way to the almost half-full table.

Images of the troll from my first year flashed in front of me, and Harry and Ron saving me; being there for me. They had put their lives at risk for me even when they hadn't even completely known me; even after having insulted me.

My life was in…_rewind_, wasn't it? I was dying away...

I suddenly found myself in the library; searching a book for the answer…to...all I could see was a snake, and it suddenly reminded me of the basilisk, and I looked up to find Harry sitting in front of me as I felt my lips moving while I told him about the creature hidden in the Chamber.

Suddenly I was feeling tired as my vision blurred a bit, I felt myself running through a forest as I imitated the sound of a howling wolf while I pulled Harry and we began to run to the clearing for...Sirius.

She was looking at me after she had taken her seat at the Ravenclaw table; her eyes never leaving mine as she drank a bit from her steaming cup, and looked away as one of her friends called her to attention; she began to grin and wiggle her eyebrows towards where I was by Ron and Harry. At first…I thought she was staring at one of the boys, but…then, I knew she wasn't as the side of her table started giggling. I could already feel the scowl that was clouding my face; giving it a dark tinge as tears threaten to fall down my cheeks. I thought she was mocking me; ridiculing me.

Then it was Harry's name springing from the goblet; the blue-ish flame swirling into the air and spitting the paper out; I felt the worried sensation invade my senses as I pushed him off the bench and made him walk forward…

All of a sudden, I couldn't feel myself breathe, and there was a lot of pressure surrounding me as if I was enclosed within a spell and needed release. It was dark, and I had never remembered such a time like that. I was beginning to wake up as I felt someone pushing down on my chest; trying to take the sudden pressure away from me, and in a second my vision began getting clearer and I could see a tinge of light. Water sprung up from deep within my lungs and came flushing up my mouth as I attempted to get rid of my cough attack. The blonde French Veela was right in front of me, Fleur, and she was looking down at me. The day was clouded and it was about to rain; plus, it was cold and the wind felt chilling to the bone. She was fretting about me in French as her hands flew to her bathrobe and she wrapped me in it (even though I already had one, and she had cast a drying charm seconds before having assaulted me) while she attempted to pull my wet, damp curls from my face. The woman grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes as she whispered a warming charm, and that's when I could recognize the scene; it was the second task…and that had been the first time I had actually met Fleur; when she had saved me. She was speaking to me, and even though I knew exactly what she had told that day, I couldn't hear her at all…

Then, the sun was shining…

I could see Fleur smiling at me; her beautiful lips slanting in a way that always made me feel warm to my stomach. She was flicking her silvery, blonde hair over her shoulders as the sunlight shone at her face; illuminating her gorgeous features. I was at her side in a second and her arms were already around me as she pulled me into her; laying her lips against my cheek in a gentle kiss as she rubbed my back and whispered beautiful French words into my ear. Those words of devoted love and promise were leaving her mouth; a promise to always be there for me and hold me when I needed to be held.

I _remembered_ that day so well.

Then, Severus was there; clad in black corduroy pants and a very dark, charcoal v-neck sweater as he dragged me into Grimmauld Place for a meeting; his laugh enveloping my ears as we talked about a film we had watched down in London...

I was momentarily blinded with a green light that had appeared out of nowhere, and felt myself land on my feet near a Hogwarts window while I took a peek up the Astronomy Tower, and felt myself began to tremble as my head shook from side to side...for Severus.

The night he had murdered Dumbledore; the night his heart had broken and everyone had turned their back on him. As I began to silently cry...

I could hear a distant noise, someone calling my name, but I couldn't see who it was; I could only hear the far away yelling. Her voice was the only sound that actually reached my ears, but even that was beginning to fade.

No…no, I didn't want to see this again…I couldn't.

Fleur was standing at the doorway; her features twisted into a scowl as she ranted at me and came at me angrily; it was the night I had left for the hunt. She was down on the floor; crouched before me and all I could make out of her words were the ones that always haunted me. I felt comfort, even if it was just a memory, as I held her hands and relinquished in the feel of her warm skin as I anticipated her words.

"_I beg 'ou…don't do zis. Stay 'ere wiz me."_

Her eyes were red rimmed and tears were spilling down her cheeks angrily as well; her voice a pleading note to my ears as her words echoed throughout the room…

And I couldn't watch this anymore. If this was a dream I wanted it to end; I couldn't hurt her again; not even in my head.

And _then_, Ronald was there as Fleur and I's image together began to disappear; the images flashing like a movie trailer. As if my life was re-telling itself…

Our times during the run; the night he held me in his arms; the way he would try to protect me against the snatchers and the deatheaters, and from _Bellatrix_. When he had painfully and rashly left me and Harry, and then later had come back to us. Our kiss in the midst of the battle; the way he had sloppily, but in a cute way joined our lips together. His smile was swimming in front of my eyes; telling me he loved me so much, but all that was screaming my mind as my _other_ self stared him in the eyes was that...

_I didn't love him like I could love Fleur! And would never be able even if he promised me the world; even if he was the last person in the world...I wouldn't be able to because...my heart belonged to Fleur and no one else could put a claim on it when she had already captured it from the beginning._

Then it began to occur faster; me, mum and daddy running down the street to the theatre as we were late for the movie, Harry, Ron and I laughing in the Gryffindor Common Room as we enjoyed our last few weeks of break, Fleur and me lying on the snow as she tangled her fingers through my brown curls and pulled my face in for a kiss, Severus and me running through the alleyway as he grabbed my hand and made me dodge a random spell thrown from a felon wanted by the Order, Bellatrix hurting me as I screamed at the top of my lungs for help...for a way out, and Fleur...again..Coming inside the book shop with her offering...her smile; still offering me her love. All the images ran through my head fast, yet this one paused...and kept rewinding itself to the moment she looked up at me and smiled; her hopeful and heartbreaking smile that made me tear up a bit each time I witnessed it.

And then, it all...stopped.

I heard a shuddering breath somewhere around me, before I fell into complete darkness and let myself get swallowed into the unknown.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the sudden shake of my right shoulder, and my teeth clattering. I felt like a volcano that was dying to erupt and release all its heat.<p>

There was something cold, and wet against my heated forehead, but it was too dark and dim for me to see what it was or who was keeping it there. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't yet, though it seemed like the person there with me noticed entirely as I heard soothing noises coming from them.

"There, there," the voice was soft, but raspy as she dabbed at my temple, and used her cool finger to caress my knitted frown away, "relax, everything will be alright," the person assured me as the bed dipped, and the weight disappeared.

The presence was gone quickly but not before I heard her whisper, and felt the door close; taking away the little light my closed eyes felt.

"You'll see, Miss. Granger."

Soft footsteps could be heard as the door reopened, letting the light hit my eyelids, and someone else came in.

I pushed myself to open my eyes, and they did, but slowly. As my eyes began to adjust to the room and the light coming from the open door, they fell on the man in the room.

"Hermione," he sighed out as he came to me, making the bed dip beside me as he sat. "How are you feeling?"' he asked me as he reached over to grasp my hand, his fingers feeling cool to my touch as he brought it into his lap while I shuddered.

"Severus, wh-what happened?" I heard myself ask him in a small voice.

I felt...warm, and sweaty. My throat felt dry and inhabited of its total saliva on the inside, but I could fill the sweat dripping down the sides of it.

"You're running a fever," he told me as his other hand reached up to my face to smooth some of my curls away from it," it seems the rain had its effects on you; it could have been worst though," he finished off and for a second I could hear the professor part of him scolding me, and not my best friend comforting me.

I could see his face now, stern and serious, as he stared down his nose at me, and I couldn't help but smile, but I guess that was the wrong thing to do.

"Do you think this is funny, Hermione?" he sneered at me while the hand that was previously at the top of my head grabbed at my chin to make me look towards him. "Enlighten me, then, if you will because I don't fucking see the funny part of this!"

My smile fell, and I tried to look elsewhere, the weight of my fever completely hitting me as I began to feel a bit lightheaded. I sat up with difficulty, the shirt I was wearing sticking to my body because of the sweat.

It was then, that I noticed the person blocking the light from the doorway; her long, flowing black curls hung loose on each side of her face as she leaned there, her dark eyes on me and Severus.

"I'm sorry..."

"Damn it, Hermione!" he yelled at me, and I was terribly reminded of the war's time, and his teaching days, "Sorry isn't good enough!" he finished as he let the hand on my chin drop and my hand go.

"Severus..."

He looked away from me and pulled his hair back from his face. I felt the sting of tears at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of them...of her.

"No," he told me as he got off the bed, and walked over to her in quick strides; fully composed. She gave him a sad look before he kissed her forehead, but before he could leave, he let me know something, something I never knew I would hear him say to me...at least.

"You scared me."

And then, he was gone, and she and I were left in the room.

When she still stood there, I looked away towards the closed window.

"Please," I spoke out to her, not begging, though I did have a pleading tone to the word," leave me."

I could feel her eyes boring into the side of head as she stood her ground and her place at the doorway.

"Give him time, Miss. Granger, "she said to me as she moved towards me, her steps uncertain, but her decision to get close to me made.

My eyes seeked her out, and answered her silent question of whether she could sit or not, and when I barely nodded, she sat, reaching for the towel and bowl that was set by the night table.

Her fingers curled around the fluffy, wet tower before she put a hand on my shoulder and began to gently push me down on to the bed before laying the cold towel on my forehead once again.

Why was this woman, this evil woman who had so blatantly tortured me years ago, taking charge of me to get better? Why was she doing this? Just because she loved Severus, and I was Severus' friend...it didn't make sense, it couldn't. I mean, Severus hated Harry, never tortured him, true, but they haven't gotten past the 'Professor, whole Mr. Potter' thing. This woman tortured me, laughed at me, carved into my flesh, and made me feel as if I would never be whole again! Yet, still here she was...trying to make me get better, and not even doing it in a rough manner, but taking on gentle gestures, and soft touches.

"Why?" I heard myself barely whisper after a few minutes of silence; tears trailing down my cheeks as my dignity fell in front of the woman I had feared for so long.

Her hand stopped on my forehead, the pressing stopping as she looked into my eyes; her dark eyes glistening a bit with something...remorse, shame, repentance, guilt. She dropped the towel in the bowel from her place in the bed.

"I..."

"Why?!"

I pressed on as she tried to look away, a tear slipping down her right cheek as her pale cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I never meant to do any of that, Miss. Granger," she murmured to me and it was so hard, for a second, to remember the vile woman who had defiled me with her cruelty and insanity.

I could feel her eyes grow warm as she began to shake her head, and let out a sniff, which could have gone unnoticed if you hadn't been paying great attention to the woman.

When she once again looked up at me, her eyes were red rimmed, and she looked broken; emotionally, mentally, but she was broken.

"It wasn't my choice," she told me, and for a second I found myself believing her before I became dizzy once again.

I felt my stomach lurch, and before I could help myself, I jumped off the bed and ran towards a door that seemed like the bathroom; falling to my knees, I threw myself over the toilet, and let out the contents of my stomach. My hands gripped the toilet bowl forcefully as I felt weak.

Before I could completely fall to the ground, I felt something cold at the nape of my neck as my curls were gathered in a loose fitting pony tail, and then a hand was softly gripping my shoulder.

"Its okay, Miss. Granger," I heard her say to me in a nervous voice, as if she was afraid to speak to me now, "Severus is..."

"I'm here."

I felt exhausted, and agitated, and I was fighting to keep my eyes open as I began to lean over the bowl.

"Hermione," I heard him say as he came a lot closer, "this is all because of the fever."

I coughed a bit, the awful after feeling in my throat.

"You mean the rain..." I said smartly to him; his professor persona still in my head from earlier on.

I heard him chuckle lightly, and smile sprung onto my lips.

That was the thing with Severus. He could be furious with you, angry or even hating you at the moment, but he would always forget it the moment you became sad, hurt and broken, or sick.

At least he forgot with me.

"Yes," he told me as I felt the wetness disappear from my neck as well as the hand on my shoulder only to be replaced by Severus' strong, cold arms as he lifted me up off the ground.

Bellatrix must have left to the room already.

"It's what causes the fever, you know why, Sev'rus..?" I asked him softly as I lay my head into his chest.

I heard him chuckle again as he answered me again, trying to humour himself, I guess.

"Why?"

"Becau-se, when, you're out in th-the cold, and it i-is raining, your immune system weakens, and you become more vulner-rable to viruses..." I responded lowly to him as he lay me down on the bed, and what came next made me laugh a bit, a least a tiny giggle.

"Correct, you little know-it-all."

I hadn't notice the hand laying on my cheek before his thumb began moving, and my smile turn into an apologetic one.

"I'm," I began as I searched his eyes for any of earlier anger," so, so sorry that I scared you, Severus."

"I know," he responded instantly before he leant forward to brush his lips against my forehead, just like he had done to Bellatrix...Miss...Black earlier, "I have something for you."

He told me before he turned around, and she came in, holding something in her hand. It took me a minute to notice that she held my wand.

"Ronald had it," he began," You had his, and Mrs. Weasley and I switched at...the hospital." He told me as he took it from Bellatrix, and extended it over to me.

I reached over to it, my fingers numbly wrapping around the fine, vine like wood, before I spoke.

"How...is he?" I asked Severus, a faraway feeling to my voice.

What I first received from him was a snort, and then I knew all had gone bad, too bad.

I needed to go to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>Hermione's hand had begun to tremble in mine: we've been waiting for the past half an hour for a healer to come by and escort us, well, rather Hermione alone, to Weasley's room.<p>

When we had arrived at the hospital the receptionist had informed us that Mr. Weasley was being checked over at the moment and that it would be a couple of minutes before they would even allow her to see him.

She had been rather quiet ever since we left the house, and there seemed to be a silent agreement between her and Bella that I had become aware of since the morning. It made me quite happy to know that, at least, they wouldn't be at each other's throat for a while.

As I felt her fingers entwine with mine, I looked down at her, her head resting against my shoulder as she kept her eyes straight ahead while I gave her hand a soft squeeze that made her look up.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" I asked Hermione in a low voice as I raised an eyebrow at her.

_People would think I had gone looney if they saw me all sweet and warm in public, but I could care less._

She shifted her head a little bit, getting comfortable on my shoulder and sighed.

"I just...gods, Severus, have you ever felt like you know you have to do something but you can't bring yourself to do it?" she asked me in a faraway voice as her eyes left my face and focused somewhere else, "Because that's how I feel, how I've _been_ feeling." She said as she looked down, her eyes shifty.

"I've hurt Fleur so much, and now by trying to fix everything and bringing her into my life again, I've hurt Ron, intentionally in a way as well as unintentionally and I just...I just don't know what to do anymore," Hermione finished sadly as she looked up, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

I moved in the chair making her shift a bit away from me, her eyes to the ground. Sighing inwardly I used my free hand and cupped her right cheek making her look at me. In a way I knew how she felt, in way; though I had never been unfaithful to anyone.

I leant in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Everything will turn out the way it is meant to, you foolish girl," I told Hermione as I looked down at her; her eyes partially open as tears trickled down her flushed cheeks and her hand lay atop mine.

As if on cue, the white doors opened and a tall man appeared in healer robes.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he inquired as he got to us, and Hermione moved away from me, jumping out of her chair.

"Yes, sir," she said a bit stiffly as she brushed away her tears.

"You may see your husband now; though I must warn you Madam it may come as a shock to you, but understand we will get him better. We just need time." He said to her softly as he reached out a hand to her shoulder, laying it there comfortingly, "Know that we expect a full recovery."

It was probably a bad idea to touch her right now. Hermione was feeling guilty, and the way the healer had informed her of Ron was making her feel even worse.

Getting up, I went up to her and slipped my arm around her, once the man excused himself for a second I pulled her into the side of my body.

"Just be honest," I whispered into her hair as her arms wrapped around my stomach and she hid her face on my chest while she nodded.

"Are you ready, madam?"

* * *

><p>So...what did you think? Why won't you tell me in a review? :O :)) Please.<p>

See you guys soon...


	13. Simply Gentle (Or The Stranger)

A/N: Any characters that are recognize or you think you've seen before are not mine, but I still hope you enjoy my imagination's creative chapters.

You might might want to write down the sequences, so that way you'll know who is speaking at times (Snape, Hermione the following three times, Bellatrix, Fleur the next two times, and final Hermione once again).

* * *

><p>"It's <em>okay <em>to be_ afraid_,

But it will _never_ be the same.

It will never _be the same_."

- Ellie Goulding, "Explosions" –

* * *

><p>Simply Gentle (Or The Stranger)<p>

.

"What's the matter?"

I found myself inquiring the moment I saw her push through the clinic doors and walk furiously towards the main exit. Not even bothering to cast a look to me; what had Weasley done now?

I felt confused, and I nearly ever felt that way.

"Granger?"

I called out to her as I jumped off the uncomfortable chair, stretched out my legs and began hurrying after her; trying to catch up with her rather quick, short legs.

I was too bloody old for this shite. When had she gotten so fucking athletic?

I lost her the moment she disappeared through the St. Mungos' exit doors. I just really hoped she hadn't dissaparated on the spot the exact moment she stepped foot outside.

Luck was apparently with me and I merely found her standing by the red brick wall, her shoulders trembling a bit; her fists were balled up and her back seemed tensed up.

I wanted to move closer; see if she needed me, but I didn't know how to…comfort her the way she needed, if that's what she wanted.

"Ronald," she whispered and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"He knew," she began in a soft voice after choking back a cry, "All along… he knew."

I didn't know what I instantly felt; curiosity, some relief, some anger, resentment, some humour building up…

Weasley had known all this time; he had asked for Hermione's hand in marriage knowing she had feelings for Ms. Delacour from the very beginning. What man would torture himself and watch his beloved wife commit infidelity right before his eyes?

A pathetic one at that.

"He knew everything?" I asked her, curious, as I walked closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder to let her know I was here for her if she needed me.

She turned to me.

Her eyes were red rimmed again, and she was holding back her tears; fighting to still be strong after all the things they had been through.

Suddenly I felt her fists hit up against my chest and I just embraced her to me the moment she broke down; pulling her towards my chest as I felt the ache from her minor punches.

Cries of whispered 'sorry' could be heard and I merely grunted at her waiting for the answer of what was really eating up at her.

"He knew how much I loved her."

* * *

><p>..<p>

That's why she lost it.

_So you could be the king you had always wanted to be_.

I'd seen her so many times at bay with her veela that now I knew why she had exploded that way with you, Ron.

Now I wonder all those nights you tried to fill all that emptiness. All those morning we would try to make love, and all you could give was a quick fuck. Were you really into it or had you only done it to try and take her place?

I wonder how you could cope at night…knowing you were sleeping with your wife, yet someone else's woman, another's rightful mate.

_Had your intentions been gold at some point_?

I know the war had been deteriorating on us, on all us. We loved and we lost so many people we enjoyed being with; brave, loyal friends that stuck with us until the end even when they were so very much frightened.

If the war changed us, I might have thought it would had made us better human beings, not these pitiful people that had mucked up an entire situation without talking things through.

_I've fallen from grace throughout all these years_. I feel that now more than ever. What the fuck was I thinking?

Had the war forced me to lose faith on things that were actually important to me and good for me?

All those time you trembled, and cried, and looked hurt… had you been faking it all along? Had it been a face to keep me feeling guilty of having left Fleur? I gave in thinking it was genuine.

Not because you thought the king had lost something he selfishly wanted to keep away forever.

I always lacked the things you needed the most; your enthusiasm for Quidditch, the ability to truly trust you after you left Harry and I, to make love to you without having her on my mind.

I thought all these years you had wondered where my mind had wandered to. The moments I would space out, fall asleep on the living room couch or even when I would come in late from the shop.

You acted so sweet, so calculated and understanding of me, you were clumsy and sometimes even slightly cute, but all along you knew what you were doing.

_You wasted all that sweetness to_, in the end, _run and hide from what you feared the most_.

Why'd you make so much effort on me, Ron? I'll always wonder that now; always. I'll be remembered of the days you told me every, single thing on your mind, of the days you poured out part of your heart to me, leaving the rest unknown when the one that you have been pouring her heart out that entire time should have been me.

But to Fleur.

And, all you wanted to do…was make me forget her.

But after trying so hard for so long, you never achieved what you wanted.

You knew, that even though she treated me coldly now, made me feel small and lost, I still wanted to be with her.

But, the question now was whether I could still have her back?

I knew this was what I wanted. I'd always known this was what I wanted.

But Fleur was so changed now; maybe, she still loved me after all the time we wasted going in circles around each other.

But what if she didn't? What if she was too far sunk in to come back up again?

I had been the only thing on her mind during the war; she had strived to protect me and help her family. She had done everything in her power for me to be safe and I had repaid her by running off and leaving her there, alone and broken.

Had she given me a warning of what would happen the night I left?

My mind would burrow deep within and all that it would come back was with words she had said to me the night I had left.

_"'I beg you…don't do zis. Stay here with me."_

Her eyes had been full of unshed tears while she sat crouched on the carpeted floor of Shell Cottage, my hands held in hers.

I had left her with thoughts of someday being able to love her the right way; of finding her _another time_.

I would love her another time.

When there was no blood, no death, and no war.

But I just waited too long.

What I loved I lost to the darkness.

I just hoped she would have understand that what I had thought was right at that time had been a mistake. And I regretted every single moment of it since I made that decision.

I had been beyond reason but if I ran to Fleur now, I would just make a fool out myself and beg her for forgiveness; I wouldn't take having her laugh at me and I sure as hell wouldn't bear to be humiliated by the blonde veela.

Three years ago, being humiliated by Fleur would have been a ridiculous thought, but now, that we've all fallen, that we've all changed our way…

I wouldn't think twice about it. She was capable of cruelty.

That's how she vented out her anger now; humiliating, hurting and making fun of others who she thought were beneath her or had shunned her.

When I left her soul in the dark, it was left there for the taking.

Her laughter, her smile, her beautiful blue eyes, her heart shaped lips, her voice…

_Ma Cherie_

How resentful she had turned, the veela and the hatred had built up within her.

She had once been…kind, tender and just simply…Fleur.

And I should've known it would happen, but I don't know why…I was so oblivious.

So oblivious to the pieces my mind have picked out during my time with her.

My leaving her triggered the veela within her.

The thing had believed it would have me and that's why it subsided while we were together; having small tastes of the future with a kiss here and there, a soft squeeze, and gentle caress as well as small snips of its presence.

I should have known that leaving her would have been the final drop that spilt the cup over, and that it would expedite the veela to unleash its influence on Fleur.

The war had already set off part of her veela heritage once.

Why hadn't I thought it would happen again?

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_I was sitting down at the edge of her bed in her small, yet comfortable apartment. _

_She was almost done with her packing and we were about to go out for some lunch. It was one of my Hogsmeade weekend, and the boys were waiting down stairs for us._

_Ron had been rather anxious for us to make it downstairs quickly._

_I got up the bed when I saw her finally set her trunk, already shrunken, by a corner of the room and grab her black, leather jacket off the rack. We were ready to go now._

"_So, I'll juzt be in France for a couple of days," she murmured as she came close and trailed her thumb down my jaw and dragged it up to the corner of my bottom lip," but, in ze mean 'hile, I want 'ou to juzt…stay out of trouble."_

_Her thumb caressed my cheek before she leant in and covered my mouth in a tender kiss that I easily gave into and couldn't help but smile._

"_I'm so, so, so serious, 'Ermione," she told me firmly, against my lips, as her eyes sought mine. "No rendezvous wiz 'our leetle friends."_

_She said lastly as she held my chin securely between her index finger and thumb so I would really look at her. Her obsidian eyes wandered from my neck to my forehead like a soft caress; warm, gentle and kind. Yet as her eyes flickered back to my lips, they grew dark, almost black, and in less than a few seconds it seemed like she was struggling to contain an animal within her._

_I'd figure out what was happening before she'd worked it up to actually tell me. She controlled it most of the time, but there were slight moments when she couldn't and that's when she would become blinded by the heat and desire building up within her._

_The veela in her was desperate for release. It wanted out, and we both knew that it would break lose any time now, with or without Fleur's permission._

_The only way we could prevent that would be for us to, essentially, consummate our love. That would level it out for a while 'till marriage when the veela would have its assurance that it would forever live with its soul mate. Otherwise, if it never happened, the veela would destroy Fleur…starting with her emotions, then working its way up into her system, taking her entirely instead of only claiming twenty five percent of her. In the end, taking over completely and leaving Fleur with no free will. _

_I wanted…to have…sex with her, but I just didn't know how. Though, I did wanted it; so badly._

_Every time she would kiss me, I would feel it at the bottom of my stomach. The tightening, the nervousness; the trembling as she pulled me closer and hugged me into her strong and tall, lean form._

"_Ermione?"_

"_Uh, yes…" I said as I came back to ourselves, "Of course, love. No funny business."_

_Her hand had dragged to the back of my neck, her cold finger tips making gentle circles on the sensitive skin as her touch sent shivers down my spine._

_I swallowed._

"_I'm going to miss you, darling," I told her as I leant up on my toes and placed a chaste kiss on her lips while her hand slid down my back._

"_I will be missing 'ou as well, ma Cherie," she breathed out as her mouth claimed mine in search of more than just the quick peck I had given her._

_One of her palms was flat on the small of my back as she pulled me against her middle torso while her other hand caressed the side of my face. My arms had crept up and were now entangled around her shoulders as I gave myself into her kiss._

_She always knew how to drive me crazy, how to make me feel like I wanted to throw myself on her bed and let her have me like she wanted me to do._

_I could feel the tips of her slender fingers as they made their way down into my jeans and under the elastic waistband of my underwear. Her touch felt extremely cold when in contact with the hot, soft flesh of my backside and I couldn't help but moan against her mouth as she squeezed my behind possessively._

_Most of the time, I fully enjoyed her acts of possessiveness; that sensual as well as loving claim she had on me, but when the veela came out in her…I couldn't help but feel scared. _

_I wanted Fleur to be the one to make love to me, not the veela._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Did her veela heritage excuse her entirely of her treatment of me?

The warm liquid slushed heavily down my throat. Burning. Destroying. Fixing…

Trying to take away the headache, heartache and pain I was feeling at the moment.

I had been stupid. I had.

My fault…mine.

For the longest time, I had never known.

Never even suspected such thing, but now I knew…and I hated knowing that it had taken me so long.

The heat from the warm fire close to the center of the pub radiated all around the establishment and tried to seep into my chilling bones.

I could feel Severus' eyes from the far corner of the room; he had given me some space…well, what he considered enough space, but that just meant he would sweep in to pick me up off the chair any moment he felt was appropriate.

I'd lost count of the shots I'd taken.

Five.

No…

Maybe six.

Seven…

It's unbelievable that my brain was still functioning to some…degree.

I was dimly aware of all the noises and ramblings around me; the small actions taking place.

All the happiness, the heat, the celebrating, the partying… I felt aware of everything, of everyone.

The pretty couple hiding in the shadows; stealing secret kisses, sharing drinks, having their own dance. Merely enjoying their time together.

The adolescent boys sneaking in behind the bar, taking drinks, maraschino cherries, and throwing small black straws at each other when they believed no one was watching. But the barkeepers were aware, yet too drunk their selves to actually bring their selves to care about it.

The older men drinking in the corner, having a game of poker and laughing loudly because their own jokes.

Taking a look back at Severus, I saw him with Bella.

Her curly hair peaked out from beneath her hood; the woman was wearing muggle clothing, a bizarre look for her, but at least they were modern choices and they matched.

She was whispering into his hair as she made hurried gestures with her hands, but he kept his eyes on me even while listening intently to her.

I shook my head, chuckling quietly; a bitter noise to my ears.

And as I turned back towards the bartender I noticed her.

A young woman; looking at me from the other side of the bar.

Her blonde hair was flipped to the side, and away from her face; sunglasses atop her head. She wore a soft smile upon her lips, baring teeth, but not at all predatorily looking.

Between her hands, which lay upon the bar, she held a normal size glass filled with amber liquid. Whiskey? She didn't appear to be the beer kinda girl.

She was dressed casual…or normal, the state my mind was in at the moment I seriously couldn't decide. I knew she was wearing jeans, though, so for sure I knew she couldn't…or wasn't maybe a witch.

Or maybe she was and was trying to blend in.

But all I knew was that…she was pretty, and that she reminded be a bit of Fleur. Just a small resemblance in manners.

Suddenly she smirked, and that's when I knew I had gotten caught staring.

Maybe…they're related.

No, they're not.

This woman…she's…there's something different about her.

She's elegant, yeah, and confident like Fleur, and seems to have this air of authority over herself but…

She's coming over.

Her radiant smile; her eyes bright. She has two drinks now, and I find myself looking at my own glass…

It's empty.

"Hello there,"

Oh, she's Australian.

Nope, not related.

She sat next to me, her eyes never leaving mine, and I could hear Bellatrix a couple of feet away from us…

"Leave her be, darling," she said to Severus, as I would guess he was heading our way, "Maybe this could be good for her…"

"Good for her?" I heard him hiss.

"…what's your name?" I hear her soft, deep voice finish.

What?

I turned to face back to the bar, where all the liquors and mixes and beers were aligned against the wall. My hand flew to my face as I rubbed it, giggling.

"I'm so sorry, my mind isn't even here at the moment. What were you saying?" I asked as I turned to her, and found her chuckling before she drank a bit from her glass.

"I'm Anna," she told me, a smile still on her lips, "What's your name?" She asked once again as she pushed the drink towards me; the one filled with soft pink liquid.

I looked at her hand.

Her fingers.

Long, gentle, yet strong.

Similar to Fleur's.

That's when I knew I shouldn't drank all those shots.

_What are you doing Hermione?_

Her eyes, they were gentle…

Gentle, hah.

That word was just drifting through my mind.

Fleur had stopped being gentle.

"I'm Hermione and I don't even know where my manners are…or my head."

She chuckled once again.

"It's okay," she said to me, her voice filled with humour, "You might not be the only one with her head elsewhere."

I smiled as I reached for the drink she had bought me and brought it up to my lips, taking a small sip.

Sweet. Soft. Cold… fruity…

"What have you learned of taking drinks from people you don't know?"

I froze on the spot and looked up behind me.

Severus stood there, tall and brooding. His eyes were on the woman next to me, and the look he gave her spit out utter suspicion.

Her smile didn't falter, though; she brought her hand up and offered it to him, in a lady like, confident hand shake.

"I'm…this is Anna, Sev'rus," I began as she shook his hand…

"And, you're drunk."

I heard her laugh again.

"I think she's cute…"

The moment she said that I smiled goofily at her as I felt his hand wrap around my arms.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"I think it's time we go, Hermi..."

"Is there something wrong?"

She asked as she got up the chair.

"No," Bellatrix said as she rushed up to us pulling Severus from his sleeve, trying to pry him away from us, "Nothing, nothing, please forgive my fiancé. He's protective of his friends, sorry."

"It's quite alright," the blonde woman said as she sat back down and took a sip from her drink.

Bellatrix managed to take him away, but I knew they weren't very far 'way from us though.

When I turned around to her, I knew my cheeks were tinged red, and that's why she was smiling at me, her head tilted sideways while heat seeped into my face from the earlier occurrence.

I gave her a shy smile, as I turned to her.

What was I doing?

I'd just found out Ron had known of my feelings for Fleur, that he hadn't really loved me, and that I had wasted a relationship with her and was supposed to be trying to fix it. Now.

But…I just couldn't stop staring at her, at this woman.

"I'm sorry, I r-really am," I began but didn't know where to go from there.

"Don't be," she said. "At least I know you're not alone," she whispered quietly, "That's why I mainly came over, really…you do look drunk," she chuckled as she finished her drink and called for the barkeeper to bring another round for her.

"I'm not drunk," I told her as I downed my drink.

Damn it was good.

Alright, time to change the subject.

"So, you're here on…vacation?"

I began hesitantly.

Her eyes grew wide, and she bit her lip, looking down.

"I actually just came from the hospital," she told me quietly, "my mother, she's very ill at the moment. I needed a drink… something strong at least; stronger than coffee, that is."

"I'm sorry," I said covering my mouth, and I realized it was like the fiftieth time I said that word today.

She laughed; a soft sound, sometimes a chuckle, sometimes a lively sound.

"Yeah, I know," she replied as she scooted closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm beginning to think that's the only word you know, Hermione."

Her breath was warm as it hit the back of my ear. I felt a shiver go up my spine, a small tinkling sensation that reached up to the base of my neck.

I looked at her.

Her greens eyes were indeed bright with brown specks here and there around her pupil.

They didn't seem flirty, nor were they scavenger eyes.

She seemed honest.

A woman at a pub because she felt sad, and needed some space to relax for a bit; she needed some air to get away from stress of a loved one's sickness.

"What about you?" she wondered out loud, "Why are you here?"

This was a complete stranger, someone I probably wasn't going to see ever again. Might as well come out clean to someone. To her.

Maybe not.

"You're not interested."

"Try me," she said as she rose her eyebrow and looked at me with a well-placed smirk.

I sighed, and drank from her drink, grimacing as she laughed and signaled the keeper for more of my previous drink.

Whiskey; I knew it, yet I decided to down it in one manly gulp.

"Alright, then," I took a deep breath, "It all started a while back. I've been having an affair with my ex for the past few months while married. My husband's in the hospital because my lover decided that it was time he get his arse cursed—beat up; he's pretty badly hurt, and has a couple of bones broken and then, I find out he knew all along how I felt about her…how much I loved her and that our marriage was just a way of fucking feeling whatever Fleur felt when she was with me and…"

I was rambling, mumbling; I was drunk, why the hell was I speaking so much? Severus was right. I wasn't going to hear the end of this.

She was still biting her lip.

"Your husband got the living shite beaten out of him…by a woman?" she asked trying to keep herself from fully laughing out at Ronald.

My answer was a nod as I brought my hands up to my eyes and bowed my head, shaking it.

She laughed then.

"Holy shite, that's incredible!"

That's when I laughed.

I felt better now.

Ron was gone from my head, for a bit. Fleur was still there, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Anna.

"You don't seem like the married type, Hermione," she commented as she leaned on her hand, her elbow atop our table before she reached a hand out to twirl one of my curls.

"You don't seem like the flirty, one night stand type," I shot back and received a smirk in return.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Why am I allowing this again, Bella?" Severus inquired.

I just sighed in his arms.

"She feels at blame, Severus," I began, my arms wrapped around his waist, chin over his heart as I looked up at him.

"You might not see it at the moment, but she needs this, this sort of interaction will snap her back on task," I smiled sadly at him, "Otherwise, she would have just ran home from here, locked herself in that room of hers and refuse to see that Delacour girl ever again. For good."

He let out a frustrated breath as his hands caressed up and down the small of her back.

"I still don't see why having her flirt with that woman is going to help in any way at all…from a bludger away, you can see that that girl is after Hermione, frankly pathetic if you asked me. Who in Circe's name picks up strange girls…at a pub?"

I snickered softly at him.

"You'll see," I finished as I rose up on my toes and kissed him on the lips, "She'll be fine, sweetheart."

He frowned down at me, his eyes deep and dark, full of question.

"I'll never understand you women, but just know that if I see anything out of place..."

"You will do no such thing," I hushed him, "Severus, she needs this."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"We both have much to talk about, darling; otherwise, how is all this going to be resolved? The time has come, Fleur, to put pieces back together and stop blaming each other," she said to me quietly as she reached out her hand to mine and began pulling me away towards a table.

"You have the coffee, don't you, Georgie?" she asked, a happy glint in her eyes as she looked at the red headed young man, and expression that was always on Hermione's face when talking to George.

"No worries, Mrs. Granger," he stated as he winked at us.

She pulled me away and when we reached the table, we sat opposite of each other.

"Mademoiselle Granger, I-I…" I tried to begin, but the way she looked at me let me know I didn't have to, so, I resolved to looking away as my hands just rested on my lap, fingers fidgeting.

"If you both do not take the time to sit down and talk about this, Fleur," she began, her voice gentle, and all the more motherly. "How do you girls expect for things to get better?" the woman finished, her shoulders and hands raising in question concerning our past actions. " I fail to believe how Hermione has failed to see and understand that instead of running away like the child she clearly isn't."

I looked back at her, rapidly blinking to stay at bay and away from the urge of crying in public.

"We 'ave talked, we 'ave sat down, all zose zings," I said to her as I choke back my tears, "We've done zem all…"

Her head began shaking side to side, her green eyes growing stern.

"Yelling at each other isn't talking, Fleur darling," she said in disapproval. "Shouting, hitting, and slapping aren't…"

"I did not mean to touch 'er in zat way!" I raised my voice at her as I leaned over the table, my hands stomping on the table, and my damn French accent heavily accenting every furious word out of my mouth. "I would 'ave never 'it, 'Ermione..."

A look at her eyes, and I knew I was in the wrong. The woman in front of me gave me a look very familiar to me, a look Hermione dared give me times where I would lose my temper; the "are you done with your tantrum?" look.

Looking to each sides of us, I knew I had caused a huge scene. Ashamed, I pulled my hands off of the table and covered my face with them, trying to hide away.

"I didn't mean to 'it 'er," I felt dishonorably with her, and with myself, "Forgive me, please for…" I trailed off as I felt tears dying to roll down my cheeks.

I felt as rather large hand on my shoulder, and pulled my hands down to look behind me trying to wipe my tears away quickly. George was looking down at me as he put down three cups of coffee on the table. He gave me a small, sincere smile as he pushed it towards me.

"It's alright to cry, Fleur," he whispered to me, "it doesn't make you weak to show your feelings."

I dared look towards Mrs. Granger; she just sat in her chair looking at us, her eyes still warm filled as she contemplated the scene.

And in that moment, I knew I was scared. I felt bare to Hermione's mum.

"It's alright to feel afraid," she said soothingly as she reached across the table for my shoulder and gave it a motherly squeeze.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mademoiselle Granger had told George and me that she had spoken to Snape before we had met, and that he had expressed that he and Hermione would most likely go by St. Mungos to see how Ron was doing.

That is why I found myself walking into the wizarding hospital with my red headed friend in tail.

Just stepping foot inside, I just felt a weird sensation settle in the pit of my stomach.

The true reasons why I was here felt wrong, but the talk I had with Hermione's mum had opened my eyes to reality and if we wanted to fix this, our broken relationship, our lost time, our fucking mess up, we had to leave grudges behind.

I had to leave grudges, the enmity, behind.

She left me, I know, but wasting more time woman handling her, and yelling and shouting at her wasn't going to fix us.

I could see that now.

All this time I had thought that treating her roughly and hurting her was my means of getting her back; of making her see how fucking damaged I was since she had left me.

I just can't keep hanging on to the past.

Maybe ma belle didn't have time to put us back together, and maybe she had but she didn't how to do it.

Maybe she wanted to fix us, makes us better and come back to me but how I had treated her like a rag doll at my disposal, and had frightened her so much that she had refused to give me a chance.

I shouldn't have used her as my personal…call girl.

It had been wrong of me, and I had let my thirst for vengeance cloud my vision; impair my senses so harshly that I had lost the concept of my beloved Hermione.

I had taken a seat while George had gone up to the receptionist.

What if she didn't want to see me after what I had done to Ron? What if I really did fuck up completely this time?

I couldn't help but bite my nails as I stared at the young man talking with the medi-witch. Not ten minutes passed before he was back with news.

I perked up slightly as I saw him approach me and take the seat next to me, dropping down with a tired sigh.

"She's not here," he groaned out.

My eyes grew wide as I turned to him; a bit frustrated, not with him, but with myself.

Always a step behind, Delacour.

"'hat do 'ou mean? Mrs. Grang…"

"They said she left a few hours ago," he told her quietly as hunched over to me and scratched the back of his head.

"She wasn't happy when she left though, the healer commented to me," he said as he looked me in the eyes…

"George, Fleur…"

We both looked up to find Harry walking towards us from the clinic doors.

Harry's name came out mumbled from both us as we greeted the green eyed young man.

George stood up instantly and embraced the younger man quickly; a sort of brotherly affection in his manners towards the man.

Once they were done, Harry came to me and hugged as well.

I felt strange hugging him after being the one who had almost killed his best friend.

"Well, how are you? Have you come to see, Ron too?"

"Actually, Harr.."

"We came to here for 'Ermione," I cut it looking at him; maybe he knew something we didn't.

"Well, she is not here. What the bloody hell is wrong with her, huh? I know she came by, Ron told me, but," he scratched is head, I was starting to think it was a trait he had gotten from the Weasleys as I had seen George do it as well, "she didn't react, he said."

"What do 'ou mean?" I asked him as I stepped back and leaned a bit on George as I flicked my bangs out of my face.

"They talked, he said. He told her what happened, something he has completely omitted to us, it seems he refuses to talk about it still," he half finished before continuing, "But, the medi-witches guarding his door said Hermione looked like she was furious; as if, she had… I don't know, but what I do know is that she's with Snape, so I just sent him a Patronus half an hour ago and he barely got back to me."

I found myself sharing a look with George as he rubbed the side of his nose before smirking.

"Then, my friend, where is our lovely, Ms. Granger?" The red haired twin ask the raven haired boy before him as he patted him on the shoulder.

Harry looked at us weird as if we knew something he didn't, and I don't think he felt good being kept in the dark about things.

But he still answered; faithful, loyal Potter.

"Professor Snape said they'd gone to a pub by London; he didn't specify before you ask and that's all he said," he finished as he raised his eye brow and gave us a pointed look.

Hermione was drinking? At a pub?

"But anyways, I have to go," Harry began as he looked at his watch then back at us, "Ginny's waiting for me, so I'll see you guys later, yeah mate? Fleur?"

"Oh, and let me know if you find out anything about 'Mione," we both heard him say as he walked away.

I don't know why but the moment I heard him state Hermione was at a bar, I got a bad feeling about the entire situation.

"She knows, Fleur, "I heard George whisper to me the moment Harry was gone, "That has to mean something; she didn't even stay here."

I nodded to him.

It made sense if she did indeed know.

"All we can do now is wait for her to come to you, Fleur," George said to her as he gripped her shoulders softly and pulled her into a hug.

"She can't stay away forever, can she?" I heard myself mumble before I felt the pull of gravity as we dissaparated away to George's house and waited for some sign from Hermione or at least from Snape.

Every day I felt this pain within me, and I had to carry it every minute of my life, every second of my existence, and now I actually felt like I had a chance to change everything, if she'd let me, let us.

I wasn't going to just turn and walk away from her this time.

I can still make with her; if she'd forgive me, I would forgive her everything.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"So, your Fleur…she sounds amazing," the woman began, "Why'd you guys break it off?"

We had left the bar.

Don't ask me why. I don't know. She had asked me, and I had said yes.

Fleur was still on my mind, but Anna was…intriguing.

I hadn't even hesitated that much the moment she had asked if I wanted to leave.

This, our leaving the pub, didn't entitle her to some…sex.

I had my foot firmly planted on that decision.

No sex.

No sex, Hermione.

I mean it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

She raised her eyebrow, and I scanned my mind for something she had said, and I registered.

"Ah, yes, well, we were…" I struggled with the words, "going through a war, rough times and everything and I just, I couldn't let herself get hurt because of me, so I made some decisions without asking her for her input. And, that's where I messed up. God, she was angry…furious."

The expression she wore yelled confusion to me as her eyes demonstrated curiosity.

"War?'

Oh, bugger.

I began coughing to clear out my throat.

"It would be a long story, and I don't think it be fun to only talk about me."

I hope she felt satisfied with that answer; otherwise, I was screwed.

"Ah, okay. What would you like to know?"

She asked as she threw her head back against her couch cushion.

We were in her living room sitting on her carpet having more drinks.

I think she wanted to get me even slightly drunker.

According to Fleur, I was a quick one for sex on alcohol; maybe, that's why I had come.

Because I knew I was going to get laid.

"What do you…I mean, do you work, travel?" I chuckled at loss for words, and she noticed my struggle.

"I work out of the country. I do mostly business; trade art, special artifacts. And, yes I do travel a lot," she responded, "I was born in Australia, and barely moved out six years ago. My mother moved to Britain close to a year ago, and that's when she began getting ill again, and I had to stop some of my work to stay with her; which, I'm not at all resentful for."

I nodded for her to continue. She sighed, and smiled half-heartedly.

"After three months, she got better. My father past away when I was four, and two years later she married my stepfather," she said, "He…wasn't the best. That's the only good thing that came from him leaving my mum; he took his antics with him. But then, she relapsed."

There was pain in her face, which was easily written for anyone, yet beneath that mask she carried a bit of relief.

The way she fidgeted with her glass, I knew I was making it uncomfortable for her.

"We don't have to talk about it, Anna," I let her know as my drunken self reached out for her hands.

She nodded a bit spaced out as she sloshed her drink quickly and set the glass on the little table in front of us, then turned to me.

"Then, if you knew you messed up…why did you still marry Ronald after your 'war' was over?" She asked me softly.

I've been asking that myself ever since the war ended. And I could never find an answer.

Hilarious, isn't? The Know-It-All didn't know everything after all.

I chuckled; it was bitter and I could see it in her sad eyes that she knew why.

"Because I didn't know how to fix things; I hesitated so much about marrying Ron, God knows I bloody did, but I just…I didn't know how to go up to Fleur and tell her that…"

My voice began to crack up, and knew I wasn't far from the tears.

"And her coming up to me in search for her vengeance wasn't any help, but it was what she thought was a solution; she used me…like she felt I had used her all those days at school. She would sleep with me her way…she was never gentle," I laughed, "I can't remember the last time she was gentle or kissed me because she wanted to show me how much she loved me… and not because she wanted to mark me and set her claim…"

I trailed off as I felt warm tears running down my cheeks.

And that's when I broke down.

I let go of her hands.

I let my face drop to my hands, and brought my knees up to my chest.

I felt stupid. Opening my heart up to someone who might as well didn't even care, someone I had just…

But her arms were around me, and she was pulling me into her warm body, my face sheltered against her throat.

"It's alright, Hermione," her deep voice, softly murmured into my hair, her hands caressing my back.

And that just made me cry and cling to her even harder.

"Shhh," she kept trying to comfort me gently.

Gently.

As I cried I could hear my heartbeat accelerating, and it just all drummed in my ears loudly.

I found myself sniffling as I looked up at her, her eyes warm, gentle…caring.

And I kissed her; I searched her lips for the gentleness I hadn't gotten from Fleur, and found it. There was no roughness that I found, nor Ron's manly clumsiness.

It was just Anna, and a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>I don't want to get flamed, I promise you this story <em>will<em> have the_ proper happy ending our_ OTP deserve.


End file.
